


Powiew znad Faerie

by Hek



Series: Piątka Kielichów i Rycerz Buław [3]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Tarot, anachronizmy, archetypy i inne dziwne rzeczy, brud smród i grzyb na ścianie, desperaci w dużej ilości, kanon płacze, karczma pod wisielcem, meliny, palarnie opium, pierwotna magia, rosyjska ruletka, stylistyczny misz-masz, trauma powojenna, zdziczała magia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Duszę leczyć zmysłami, a zmysły duszą.” Tak, na tym polegała tajemnica. Nieraz się do niej uciekał, a i teraz chce spróbować. Wszak istnieją nory dla palaczy opium, gdzie można kupić zapomnienie, nory potworne, gdzie szaleństwo nowych grzechów wymazuje pamięć starych.</p><p>Oscar Wilde „Portret Doriana Graya”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powiew znad Faerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



Podobno pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedział, gdy wybudził się ze snu tego wieczora, pierwszego wieczora z wielu, brzmiały: trzymajcie mnie z daleka od wszystkich luster!

Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Cichy Człowiek, który wyłania się z cienia, żeby zabrać fajkę wodną i zastąpić ją nową. Pamiętam wszystkie pierwsze słowa, dodaje bez uśmiechu, można powiedzieć, że je kolekcjonuję. Jonathan nieskończoną chwilę przygląda się jego dłoniom: są wąskie, pomarszczone i, miejscami, przebarwione na brązowo;  wąż wije się w nich jak żywy, a ustnik w kształcie smoka zdaje się emanować wewnętrznym światłem. Proszę nie zaczynać od razu, ostrzega jeszcze, powinien pan trochę odpocząć. Przyniosłem panu butelkę wina.

Muzyka nie milknie tu ani na chwilę, nieustannie sączy się zza kotar i wlewa do uszu. Bębny, piszczałki, od czasu do czasu dźwięk szarpniętych strun. Jonathan dziękuję Cichemu Człowiekowi skinieniem głowy i ponownie opada na poduszki, przymykając oczy, bo ogarnia go nagła słabość. Wydaje mu się przy tym, że jego ciało jest jednocześnie bardzo ciężkie i tak lekkie, że samo wzbija się aż pod sufit, a potem zawisa u góry jak widoczne gdzieniegdzie lampiony z kolorowych chustek. Może to wcale nie są lampiony, przychodzi mu na myśl, może to inni goście palarni, którzy nie znaleźli drogi powrotnej? Przez chwilę cieszy się tą myślą, bo wydaje mu się piękna, potem jednak zapomina o niej tak samo jak o pozostałych.

Jest szczęśliwy, gdy orientuje się, że nie pamięta swojego imienia.

Trwa to jednak bardzo krótko. Chyba znowu zasypia, bo gdy budzi się ponownie, otacza go duszna ciemność, a zamiast lampionów, widzi nad sobą nisko zawieszony, piwniczny sufit pełen zacieków. Nie może złapać tchu, jakby coś ciężkiego przysiadło na jego piersi. Zmora, mówią prości ludzie, zmora cię dusi. Tonę! Tonę! Cichy Człowiek, ten, który zbiera pierwsze słowa (i ostatnie, ale tego Strange jeszcze nie wie), przytrzymuje go, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy i chyba śpiewa coś w obcym języku, może po turecku, może w mowie Faerie, trudno go zrozumieć. Brzmi to tak, jakby zaklinał węże lub rzucał zaklęcia.

Wtedy Jonathanowi magia nagle podchodzi do gardła. W panice wyrywa się swemu opiekunowi i tłucze go na oślep, próbując się choćby przechylić przez skraj łóżka, aż w końcu z impetem ląduje na ziemi. Atak torsji o mało go nie zabija. Spokojnie, mówi Cichy Człowiek, który jest już obok niego i podtrzymuje mu głowę, żeby się nie udławił, czasem tak bywa, za chwilę poczuje się pan lepiej. Podłoga jest zimna i lepi się od brudu. Podobnie jak wszystko inne wokoło – szmaty oblekające leżankę, kotary, ubrania Cieni, które zalegają wszędzie wokół, jęcząc przez sen, nawet światło jest tak brudne, że trudno w nim dostrzec cokolwiek poza rozkładem. Jak mogłem wcześniej nie zauważyć tego brudu? Pomogę panu wstać, panie Strange, nie, _nie,_ Jonathan odtrąca jego rękę, nie zniósłby teraz dotyku; ręce pełne liszajów; gnijąca skóra; dobrze, skoro pan sobie tego życzy, tak, życzę sobie, proszę odejść, odejdź, wynoś się wreszcie! Zostaw mnie w spokoju, ty skurwysynu!

Powrót na łóżko zajmuje mu całe wieki. Długo klęczy, jakby zmawiał pacierz, omiatając izbę gorączkowym spojrzenie – po raz pierwszy, odkąd tu przyszedł, widzi wszystko takim, jakim jest w rzeczywistości. _Piekło_. Ciasne pomieszczenie w piwnicy, wypełnione leżankami ściągniętymi tutaj z najróżniejszych miejsc – żadna nie przypomina drugiej, większość pamięta poprzednią epokę. Porozwieszane tu i ówdzie szmaty nie dość, że są podziurawione przez iskry, to jeszcze poplamione wymiocinami. Wyglądają ohydnie.

Ohydne są także odgłosy, dobiegające z sąsiednich łóżek: ataki kaszlu, chrząkanie, bełkot, jęki, nawet fałszowana przez kogoś, francuska wyliczanka. Wszędzie dookoła leżą ciała, które cuchną i rozkładają się jeszcze za życia. Żadnego z nich pożytku.  Niejeden tu pewnie umarł, może nawet ja… może umarłem pod Waterloo i trafiłem tutaj za karę, żeby odpokutować swoje zbrodnie, wiedziałem, że tak będzie, od początku wiedziałem, a jednak

_ręce w ziemi, dzikie pasma energii od palców aż do ramienia, czuję je, czuję każdą nitkę, oplatają moje nadgarstki, sięgają serca; siła korzeni, poryw wichru, wiem, że wszystko wybuchnie, jeżeli tylko wezmę grudę gliny i cisnę nią w–_

_giń_

Jonathanowi znowu robi się niedobrze, ale ponieważ żołądek ma pusty, wymiotuje żółcią. Potem wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni i robi ostatni wysiłek, żeby dostać się z powrotem na leżankę.

Próbuje nie myśleć o pościeli, w której umarł, umiera, umrze, czas nie ma tu większego znaczenia. Fajka, całe szczęście, stoi w zasięgu ręki, więc nie trzeba podnosić się z poduszek, żeby sięgnąć po ustnik – po łeb smoka, który zionie ogniem, wypełniając głowę Jonathana kojącą pustką.

Dzień, noc, dzień. Noc. Nie wiem, kim jestem, nie wiem, co tu robię. Kim jestem? Pan? Nie mam pojęcia, Cicha Kobieta nie podnosi oczu znad kart, które rozkłada na niskim stoliku podobnym do monety, który stoi nieopodal łóżka. Siedzi na poduszkach rozłożonych wprost na ziemi i Jonathan widzi ją jakby z lotu ptaka – siwe warkocze oplecione wokół głowy, znamię przypominające pająka przyklejone do karku. I karty. Dłonie wygładzające brzegi kart. Karty tańczące między palcami. Talia Marsylska.

– Miałem kiedyś przyjaciela… – mówi powoli, dziwiąc się brzmieniu własnego głosu, który jest obcy i z trudem przechodzi przez gardło. – Miałem przyjaciela, który także wróżył z kart. Wyglądały podobnie.

– Doprawdy? – Cicha Kobieta nie wydaje się zainteresowana rozmową. Może właśnie dlatego Jonathan, zaintrygowany, siada na łóżku, odkrywając przy okazji, że ktoś, bo chyba nie on sam?, odstawił fajkę nieco dalej, a wąż zakończony łbem smoka umocował na stojaku. Z góry przygląda się układowi kart. – W takim razie ciekawych ma pan przyjaciół.

– Jestem magiem

– Tutaj wszyscy jesteście magami, sir.

Przez jakiś czas w milczeniu obserwuje taniec kart, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, jak nazywają się poszczególne symbole, ma jednak takie dziury w pamięci, że z trudem rozpoznaje Śmierć. Rysunki wydają się znajome, choć tamte, które widywał wcześniej, były narysowane w inny sposób.

– Mogę? – pyta w końcu, wskazując jedną z kart, którą kobieta chwilę wcześniej wyjęła z talii.

Uzyskuje niechętną zgodę, więc chwyta papierowy prostokąt i podnosi go pod światło: widzi pięć kielichów oplecionych czymś na kształt winorośli, które wypełniają całą przestrzeń, nie pozostawiając już miejsca na nic innego, nawet na domysły. Prawdziwe _horror vacui_! Kolory są intensywne, choć widać od razu, że obrazek malowano przed laty, używając przy tym kiepskich barwników.

Jonathan wpatruje się w tę kartę tak długo, że zaczyna mieć zawroty głowy, a w dodatku coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego oczami – raz widzi Piątkę Kielichów z talii Cichej Kobiety, raz zupełnie inny szkic, który, dałby głowę!, ma symbolizować dokładnie to samo, co i tamten. Wygląda jednak inaczej. Jest inny. _Wibruje inną energią_. Jedno mrugnięcie – i kartkę zalewa żółta farba, a wszystko wokół jest symetryczne i obce; drugie mrugnięcie – i kolory przechodzą w mrok, symetria w chaos, a kreska wyostrza się w jednej chwili. Teraz zamiast pucharów widać mężczyznę w płaszczu, który przypomina skrzydła kruka, a w oddali – ruiny zamku Odjętego Serca i Oka. Trzy kielichy leżą powalone u twoich stóp, dwa jeszcze stoją prosto, więc można się łudzić, że  ocaleją, choć ostrzegam, że to raczej złudna nadzieja. Ta karta nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego, panie Strange.

Jonathan wplątuje palce we włosy.

– To niewłaściwa karta! – podnosi głos, czując, że serce wali mu trochę zbyt mocno, niż powinno. – Piątka Kielichów wygląda inaczej.

Nareszcie udaje mu się wzbudzić zainteresowanie Cichej Kobiety – teraz patrzy prosto na niego. Jej oczy są niebieskie i bardzo chłodne. Przyglądają mu się tak, jakby był interesującym, co prawda, ale jednak elementem martwej natury, może rzeźbioną fajką wodną, może lampionem, a może butelką wina. Zmarszczki na jej twarzy tworzą sieć, która łowi odpryski światła i sprawia, że skóra Cichej Kobiety emanuje własnym blaskiem, chociaż świeca stoi daleko.

Musi być bardzo stara, myśli Jonathan Strange, może nawet starsza od tego miasta.

– A jak powinna wyglądać Piątka Kielichów, panie magu? – Wróżbiarka, jakby na przekór, przechyla głowę w dziewczyńskim geście, zupełnie nie przystającym do jej sędziwego wieku. Kolczyki z blaszek w kolorze starego złota brzęczą przy każdym ruchu.  – Bardzo jestem ciekawa.

– Mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu – odpowiada Jonathan jak w transie. – Rzeka. Zamek Odjętego Serca i Oka. Rozlane wino, rozlana woda. Trzy kielichy leżą na ziemi, dwa jeszcze stoją, ale wydają się puste…

– Nie ma takiej karty w Talii Marsylskiej. – Kobieta uśmiecha się samymi kącikami warg. Prawdopodobnie gdyby otworzyła usta nieco szerzej, okazałoby się, że nie ma w szczęce większości zębów.

– Ależ jest!

To całkiem proste, nie trzeba nawet słów. Jonathan przykrywa kartę dłonią, jak owada lub małe zwierzątko, karmi ją swoją wizją, nasącza mrokiem, a gdy zabiera rękę po kilku sekundach, obrazek jest już całkiem inny. Zniknęły gdzieś kielichy, winorośl, symetria i jasne barwy, za to mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu pochyla się nad przewróconymi pucharami, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma się pogodzić z ich stratą, czy może spróbować je poustawiać.

– Coś ty zrobił z moją kartą? Coś ty zrobił?

Atak jest tak niespodziewany, że Jonathan nie ma czasu, żeby się uchylić i ostre pazury rozdzierają skórę na jego twarzy. W ostatniej chwili zasłania oczy. Oddaj mi moją kartę, piekielniku!, harpia krąży nad jego głową, usiłując rozkrwawić każdy dostępny kawałek ciała; można ogłuchnąć od jej krzyku. Pozory starości, słabości, dystansu znikają w jednej chwili, zostaje tylko wściekłość i chaos w czystej postaci. Oddaj! Kępa rudych włosów zostaje w jej palcach, ale to za mała kara dla tego, kto wypaczył Piątkę Kielichów. Krwi, krwi, krwi! Jest w kilku miejscach jednocześnie; jest wszędzie; mnoży się w nieskończoność. Jonathan niewiele widzi, bo pióra i drzazgi sypią się na jego głowę, ale mimo to próbuje się bronić, choć lepka ciemność chwyta go za gardło i zaczyna dusić. Merlinie, żyjesz?, słyszy jak przez mgłę, żyjesz, bracie? Połamałeś coś? Poczekaj, pomogę ci wstać, cholerne błoto, czemu wszędzie musi być tyle błota? Hej, wy tam, ruszcie się i zróbcie coś pożytecznego, trzeba zdjąć z niego te.. te szczątki, to wszystko. Cholera, Merlinie, nie mieli szans. Rozniosłeś ich na strzępy.

Kaszle, jakby miał wykasłać płuca, w panice odpychając napierające na niego ciało. Alice, Alice, co ty wyprawiasz?, jakiś głos wdziera się w jego świadomość, przestań natychmiast! Muzyka milknie i teraz zza parawanów dobiega tylko niekończący się stukot bębnów – Jonathan kątem oka dostrzega derwisza, który tańczy, tańczy bez końca z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami, jakby od tego zależało jego, moje życie. Jestem derwiszem. Jeżeli się potknę z własnej lub cudzej winy, i przewrócę, wszystko przepadnie, drugiej szansy nie dostanę. Jestem derwiszem i tańczę na trupach żołnierzy poległych pod Waterloo. Jestem…

– Panie Strange! Panie Strange! – To głos Cichego Człowieka.

Harpia znika, choć nadal słychać jej nieludzkie wrzaski – dwa Cienie odciągają ją od łóżka. Wyrywa się jak może, gryząc i szarpiąc swoich prześladowców, aż w końcu, już pod ścianą, nagle opada z sił – znów jest stara i śmiertelnie zmęczona – i zawisa w ich ramionach niczym szmaciana lalka. Moja karta. Zabrał moją kartę, powtarza bezgłośnie, moja karta, moja Piątka Kielichów. Niech odda mi moją kartę. Jeden z Cieni podchodzi do łóżka i podnosi z koca sponiewierany kawałek tektury, a potem wciska go wróżbiarce do ręki. Masz tu, stara. Co cię napadło? Zapłacisz za to, coś zrobiła. Nie, nie, nie to, nie to, nie chcę tego, to jest złe, to jest obce, to wyszło z jego głowy, z jego złej głowy, w której mieszka ciemność. Gniecie kartę w kulkę i próbuje wsadzić ją sobie do ust, ale Cienie ją powstrzymują. Chwilę później wszyscy znikają za parawanem, a bębny milkną, jakby niewidzialny muzyk zginął, przeszyty strzałą.

– Panie Strange. – Cichy Człowiek chce przetrzeć twarz Jonathana szmatką nasączoną w jakimś roztworze, ale tamten przytrzymuje jego rękę w nadgarstku. Oczy ma pociemniałe, jakby nad tęczówkami zawisły burzowe chmury. Chyba nawet widać błyskawice, tak, Cichy Człowiek mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył kilka w przeciągu zaledwie paru sekund. – Przepraszamy za ten godny pożałowania incydent, oczywiście pokryjemy wszystkie koszty, a Alice zostanie ukarana. Wszystko, co posiadamy, jest dzisiaj do pańskiej dyspozycji.

Chciałbym się położyć, zasnąć i nigdy się nie obudzić, myśli Strange z rezygnacją, czy mógłbyś mi to zagwarantować, Cichy Człowiekiem? Że więcej nie otworzę oczu?

Całe szczęście nie wyraża tej prośby na głos.

– Ach, i jeszcze jedno – dodaje jeszcze Cichy Człowiek. – Przekazano mi informację, że ktoś pana szuka, podobno był już w kilku palarniach i rozpytywał o pana. Prędzej czy później dotrze także i tutaj.

– Któż to taki?

– Pański przyjaciel, Colquhoun Grant.

  
*

Sądzi, że to Henry Lascelles wrócił po swoje notatki, które zostawił w bibliotece parę godzin wcześniej, więc gdy słyszy trzask otwieranych drzwi, nie podnosi nawet oczu znad książki. Zdaje mu się, co prawda, że kroki brzmią nieco inaczej, niż zwykle, ale kładzie to na karb nowej mody – teraz nawet utracjusz i bawidamek sprawia sobie wojskowe buty. Czemuż Lascelles nie miałby zrobić tego samego?

Dopiero gdy intruz podchodzi bliżej, niechętnie zerka w jego kierunku.  Na widok podpułkownika Granta od razu odkłada książkę na miejsce, czując, że ogarniają go złe przeczucia. Karty od dawna przepowiadały kłopoty.  

– Czym mogę służyć? – pyta, zastanawiając się, czego, u diabła, może chcieć oficer Wellingtona od Gilberta Norrella o tak późnej porze? – Niestety, pan Norrell już śpi. Położył się wcześnie, bo od rana bolała go głowa.

– Czyś ty oszalał, Childermass? – Grant wygląda na zirytowanego. Bez pytania sięga po karafkę, która stoi na stole między książkami ułożonymi w równe stosy i rozlewa brandy do dwóch kieliszków. Ulubiona brandy Lascellesa, myśli Childermass z nagłym rozbawieniem, które nie licuje z powagą sytuacji. – Nie przyszedłem tu do tego starego hipochondryka, któremu się zdaje, że umie czarować, przyszedłem do ciebie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. To dość… – Czy naprawdę w głosie podpułkownika słychać cień wahania? – To dość delikatna sprawa, Childermass, i trzeba zachować dyskrecję. Chodzi o Jonathana Strange’a.

Wiedziałem, _czułem_ , że wrócił do Londynu, nie powiedziawszy nikomu ani jednego słowa. Nie bez powodu Rycerz Buław pojawiał się w każdym rozdaniu w towarzystwie odwróconego Księżyca i Ósemki Mieczy.

Childermass łyka brandy i odstawia kieliszek na tacę. Bez słowa sięga po fajkę i woreczek tytoniu. Norrell nie lubi, gdy goście palą w jego bibliotece, ale Norrella tu nie ma i raczej nie wyjdzie ze swego pokoju wcześniej niż w południe następnego dnia, więc można sobie pozwolić na niesubordynację. Zresztą do rana dym i tak zdąży całkiem wywietrzeć. Za dużo palę, przemyka mu przez głowę, ale nie potrafi odmówić sobie tej przyjemności, poza tym w oparach dymu lepiej mu się myśli.

– Nie wiem, czy trafił pan pod właściwy adres, sir – zaczyna ostrożnie, bo nie wie, na ile Grant jest wtajemniczony w jego układy z Jonathanem Strangem. Wie o wszystkim, czy tylko się domyśla? Musi coś wiedzieć, konstatuje po chwili, obserwując podpułkownika zza kotary dymu, bo w przeciwnym razie nie przyszedłby z tym właśnie do mnie.

Właściwie nie chodzi o nic zdrożnego, głównie o rozmowy, które prowadzili ze Strangem w dzień lub pod osłoną nocy, niespecjalnie się przejmując, czy ktoś ich na tym przyłapie, czy też nie. Dla niektórych jednak (na przykład dla Henry’ego Lascellesa), nawet tego rodzaju zażyłość między osobami, pochodzącymi z różnych klas, jest niedopuszczalna i zagraża porządkowi społecznemu. Dlatego Childermass od początku spodziewał się kłopotów. Szczególnie, że parę razy wychodzili ze Strangem poza Hanover Square i nie zawsze dało się to uzasadnić wykonywaniem poleceń Norrella. A już na pewno nie w późniejszym okresie, gdy drogi obu magów rozeszły się ostatecznie.  

– Czyli, jak rozumiem, do tej pory się z tobą nie skontaktował? – pyta Grant sucho, jakby rzeczywiście wiedział o wszystkim i nie aprobował tego ani trochę, ale nie widział też potrzeby wdawania się w szczegóły. Jestem cholernym wywiadowcą Wellingtona, mówi jego spojrzenie, i znam się na swojej robocie nie gorzej niż ty na swojej. Myślałeś, że zdołasz mnie oszukać? – To niedobrze. Miałem nadzieję, że dowiem się od ciebie czegoś nowego.

– Pisał z Brukseli – odpowiada Childermass spokojnie. Nie dodaje, że list przeszedł przez lustro, tak jak wszystkie listy od Jonathana, i że w tonie był bardzo zrównoważony. _Za bardzo_. – Od tamtej pory nie miałem z nim żadnego kontaktu. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że wrócił do Londynu. Mówiono mi, że nadal przebywa w jakimś kurorcie, żeby leczyć rany.

Wtedy Grant prycha i odpowiada, że nikt Strange’a nie wysyłał na żadną rekonwalescencję, była to po prostu pierwsza wymówka, jaką wymyśliliśmy w sztabie, gdy  rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Musieliśmy coś powiedzieć ludziom. Gdyby się wydało, że straciliśmy go z oczu, wybuchłaby panika, bo to przecież mag, do diabła!, a z magami nigdy nic nie wiadomo! Kto wie, do czego jest zdolny?

I znowu niedopowiedzenia. Childermass, wyczulony na takie niuanse, słyszy to, co nie zostaje wypowiedziane: _nie dopilnowałem go, nie pomogłem, nie zareagowałem w porę, to wszystko moja wina_. Oczywiście Grant nigdy nie użyłby takich sformułowań, a już na pewno nie w rozmowie ze służącym, ale emocje są wyczuwalne niemal tak samo, jak zapach dymu. Gdybym teraz powiedział: to nie pańska wina, podpułkowniku, Jonathana Strange’a nie da się powstrzymać, okiełznać czy pomóc mu wbrew jego własnej woli, prawdopodobnie oberwałbym w pysk, zanim skończyłbym zdanie. Ale taka jest prawda. Strange jest nieprzewidywalny jak ogień i gdy tylko stracisz czujność, gotów spalić na popiół zarówno siebie, jak i wszystkich, którzy znajdą się w pobliżu.

Co się z tobą dzieje, Rycerzu Buław?

Karty same materializują się w jego dłoniach. Rozkłada je w milczeniu na stole, wcześniej odsuwając zalegające na nim książki i gazety Lascellesa, a także jego notatki, do których nawet nie zagląda, bo wie dobrze, co zawierają. To zarys nowej sztuki, którą tamten planuje wystawić w najbliższym czasie. Założył się ze swoim przyjacielem, Adrianem Cavendishem, że napisze satyrę na wojskowe porządki i chociaż, rzecz jasna, nie zamierzał podpisywać sztuki własnym nazwiskiem, wiedząc o estymie, jaką Londyńczycy darzą księcia Wellingtona, jej możliwie reperkusje wprawiały go w znakomity humor od dłuższego czasu.

– Wróżby? Teraz…? – Grant marszczy brwi z niezadowoleniem. – Właściwie: czemu by nie? –  prycha i zaciąga się dymem. – Nic już nam nie zaszkodzi w takiej sytuacji, nawet cholerne karty. Rzecz w tym, Childermass, że Strange zaczął nadużywać opium, widziano go nawet w kilku palarniach. Poszedłem tam, a jakże, ale nie natrafiłem na żaden ślad, dlatego pomyślałem, że może ty będziesz wiedział na ten temat coś więcej.

– Wyglądam panu na opiumistę, sir? – Childermass nie patrzy na Granta, tylko z uwagą przypatruje się układowi kart. Księżyc, znowu odwrócony Księżyc, myśli z niepokojem, Strange musi być w fatalnym stanie. W gorszym, niż pan przypuszcza, panie podpułkowniku.

– Wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto dobrze wie, gdzie można znaleźć człowieka, który nie chce zostać odnaleziony – odpowiada tamten dobitnie. – I na pewno znasz wszystkie podłe speluny, jakie istnieją w tym cholernym mieście, włącznie z umieralniami dla nałogowych opiumistów i innych degeneratów. Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, Childermass! Nie mówiłem o tym w sztabie, ale znalazłem Strange’a już po tym, jak w Brukseli zniknął z oczu moim ludziom. Znalazłem go w jego własnym, londyńskim domu, do którego wrócił cichcem jak złodziej, nie mówiąc o tym nawet własnej żonie! Był w kiepskim stanie. – Grant znowu napełnia kieliszek. Widać, że dręczą go jakieś paskudne wspomnienia. – A właściwie „kiepski stan” to zbyt mało powiedziane, Childermass, on się całkowicie _rozpadł_ – dodaje po chwili, dziwnym tonem. – Widziałem go już w momentach kryzysu i myślałem, że wiem, czego się spodziewać, ale to… – kręci głową i milknie, jakby nie potrafił dobrać odpowiednich słów.

Childermass zbiera karty, chowa je do kieszeni i bez słowa podnosi się z miejsca.

– O co chodzi? – Grant przygląda mu się ze zdziwieniem.

– Sam pan przed chwilą powiedział, podpułkowniku, że trzeba go jak najszybciej znaleźć – odpowiada chrapliwie.

– Poczekaj, Childermass, nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego.

Zastyga w bezruchu, między fotelem a stołem, bojąc się ruszyć w jakimkolwiek kierunku. Czuje, jak dudni mu serce. Grant, chociaż z pozoru także zachowuje spokój, ściska kieliszek z brandy tak mocno, że zapewne, jeśli się za chwilę nie opamięta, szkło trzaśnie mu w palcach i pokaleczy skórę.

– Magia, Childermass – odpowiada w końcu. – Coś dziwnego stało się z jego magią, jest jej, nie wiem jak to ująć, nie znam się na tych kwestiach, ale moim zdaniem jest jej w nim teraz za dużo.

_To tak, jakby ślepcowi kazać opowiadać o kolorach._

– Za dużo? – Childermass czuje, że zalewa go fala gorąca. Serce tłucze się jak oszalałe, a ręce, ukryte w kieszeniach, same zaciskają się w pięści. – Co ma pan na myśli?

Grant krzywi się z irytacją.

– Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – mówi. – Za dużo magii, Childermass, ona się w nim pali jak cholerny stos pogrzebowy i nawet ja, laik, spostrzegłem to od razu. To się zaczęło pod Waterloo.

Paraliż mija i Childermass znowu odzyskuje władzę nad swoim ciałem. Ręce i nogi znajdują się na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak głowa, chociaż akurat z głową nie jest najlepiej, bo raz po raz przemykają przez nią niechciane myśli. Magia, śmierć, śmierć przy pomocą magii, magia wyrywająca się spod kontroli, oddech, powiew, syreni śpiew Krainy Zza Lustra, która wabi zagubionych wędrowców i zmusza ich do tańca. Coś ty najlepszego uczynił, Rycerzu Buław? Karta zajmuje się ogniem; płonie, płonie, jej brzegi zaczynają czernieć i zwijać się w rulon, aż w końcu z rysunku pozostaje tylko kilka czarnych motyli, które, porwane wiatrem, szybują ku własnej zagładzie. W jaki sposób powstrzymasz wichurę? Jak zapobiegniesz pożarowi? Jeżeli naprawdę zabijał za pomocą magii, a wiem, _czuję_ , że tak właśnie było, to samo znalezienie go w labiryncie miasta w niczym tu nie pomoże. Być może trzeba będzie…

Nie. Nie myśl o tym w tej chwili. Jeszcze nie pora. Childermass dotyka miejsca, w którym pod koszulą kryje się woreczek ze skóry i wizje od raz znikają, choć to raczej wynik świadomej decyzji, niż magii starych kości i sproszkowanych ziół. Kto jeszcze wierzy w takie rzeczy? Chyba tylko stare babki-zielarki albo wiecznie pijani włóczędzy, którzy szwendają się po wsiach i miasteczkach w poszukiwaniu łatwego zarobku, przy okazji roznosząc choroby i plotki. Wierzyła w to także Czarna Joan. To dlatego nie zdjął woreczka; nosił go przez wzgląd na nią, chociaż wydawało mu się to śmieszne i głupie zarazem; nosił, bo sama założyła mu ten talizman na szyi, a wkrótce potem umarła i nie została mu po niej żadna inna pamiątka.

– Najpierw musimy go znaleźć, potem będziemy się martwić resztą. – Sięga po płaszcz Granta i wciska go tamtemu do rąk, żeby go ponaglić do wyjścia. – Nie mnóżmy problemów, podpułkowniku, najlepiej rozwiązywać jeden po drugim. Chyba wiem, gdzie powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania.

– To świetnie – mruczy Grant. – Bo ja nie mam już żadnej sensownej koncepcji. Masz broń?

Żadna broń nam nie pomoże, myśli, ale głośno odpowiada z ironią, że oczywiście, pistolety, a poza tym nóż i twarde pięści, och, nieraz mi one uratowały życie, podpułkowniku Grant. To się świetnie składa, Childermass, bo prawdopodobnie będziesz musiał zrobić z nich dzisiaj użytek. Chodźmy więc, łyka brandy, ubrany już w płaszcz i gotowy do wyjścia, bo nas świt zastanie na tych dywagacjach. W drogę!

Tuż po tym, jak opuszczają dom przy Hanover Square, używając do tego celu bocznego wyjścia, na plac podjeżdża powóz, z której wysiada pojedynczy pasażer. Trafia on akurat w porę, by dostrzec dwa cienie, które wędrują piechotą w kierunku przeciwnym niż ten, z którego on sam właśnie nadjechał: jeden idzie zamaszystym, żołnierskim krokiem, nie zwracając uwagi na kałuże, zaś za drugim łopocze płaszcz, przypominający skrzydła jakiejś mrocznej istoty – może nietoperza, może kruka. Też mi coś, myśli pasażer powozu, za bardzo mi się wyobraźnia rozhulała po tym spektaklu, jeszcze trochę i zacznę składać wiersze o Hadesie. Adrian spłakałby się ze śmiechu.

– Poczekaj tu na mnie – rozkazuje woźnicy tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Za chwilę wrócę.

Proszę, proszę, myśli jeszcze, pokonując odległość dzielącą go od frontowych drzwi, podpułkownik Grant i John Childermass, opuszczający nocą, w środku tygodnia, dom Gilberta Norrella. W dodatku bocznym wyjściem. Jeżeli nie chodzi w tym wszystkim o jakiś spisek, to nie nazywam się Henry Lascelles! Coś mi też mówi, że plotki o tym, że jakoby Jonathan Strange powrócił już do Londynu, obłąkany i niezdolny do normalnego życia, zawierają jednak ziarno prawy. Nie spocznę, dopóki nie dowiem się prawdy.

 

*

 

To trwa już zbyt długo.

Do diabła, zaraz tam wejdę, myśli Childermass po raz kolejny, ale zamiast ruszyć się z miejsca, stawia kołnierz na sztorc, a potem wpycha obie ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. Robi się coraz zimniej, deszcz zacina bez litości. Pogoda wisielców. W taką noc najlepiej nie opuszczać domu, bo zamiast w karczmie nad kuflem grzańca, można wylądować w Tamizie albo na stosie odpadków, między zgniłą rzepą a obgryzionymi do czysta kostkami z obiadu. Nawet domy patrzą wrogo spod powiek-okiennic, jakby szykowały się do ataku i Childermass jest przekonany, że zza szyb obserwuje go w tym momencie co najmniej kilka osób. Żadna z nich nie życzy mu dobrze.

 _Jesteś obcy, nie znamy cię, nie chcemy cię tutaj_. Childermass, słysząc szelest dobiegający z głębi zaułka, spina się cały jak do skoku i zaciska palce na rękojeści noża – dzięki temu czuje się bezpieczniej, chociaż to bezpieczeństwo pozorne, bo co mu po nożu, jeśli napastników jest kilku? Z jednym dam sobie radę, myśli, wytężając wzrok,  może nawet z dwoma, ale liczniejsza grupa oznacza też drastyczniejsze środki, a to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam teraz trzeba. Nie możemy zwracać na siebie uwagi. Grant, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, w jednym ma słuszność: trzeba tę sprawę załatwić po cichu i możliwie szybko, bo jak się rozniesie po Londynie, że mag Wellingtona, przesiaduje w palarniach opium i czaruje w zamian za używki (a rozniesie się na pewno), to będziemy tu mieli piekło na ziemi. Nawet lord Pole nie zdołałby wyciszyć takiej afery.  

Nikogo tu nie ma, to tylko kot. Uczucie ulgi rozchodzi się po całym ciele, na podobieństwo ciepła, którego ogarnia człowieka, który wypije parę kieliszków wódki. Szarobury zwierzak wyskakuje z jakiegoś zakamarka, przebiega tuż obok nóg Childermassa, nie przejmując się jego obecnością, i znika w mroku, podobnie jak jego pobratymiec z rozdartym uchem. Jeżeli czai się tu ktoś jeszcze, uznał widocznie, że nie warto ryzykować dla tak marnego łupu. Nie wyglądam na kogoś, kto nosi przy sobie wypchaną sakiewkę, myśli Childermass z ponurą satysfakcją, rozgniatając czubkiem buta bryłę błota i wpatrując się w drzwi, jakby usiłował zakląć je samym spojrzeniem. Niestety nie pomaga to ani trochę. Za to można przypuszczać, kontynuuje, że nie zawaham się użyć broni, więc lepiej nie tracić na mnie energii, skoro ulice pełne są bogatych paniczów, którzy o tej porze zmieniają jeden lokal na drugi lub wracają piechotą do domu, żeby po drodze trochę wytrzeźwieć.

Nie zmienia to faktu, że czułby się o wiele pewniej, mogąc użyć choćby prostego zaklęcia kameleona. Żadnych czarów, Childermass, Strange wyczuje magię nawet przez drzwi! Nie pomagają wyjaśnienia, że to tylko iluzja, właściwie nie tyle magia, co sztuczki złodziejaszków, których wychowała ulica, Grant jest nieubłagany. I chyba wie, co robi; spędził w końcu ze Strangem dostatecznie dużo czasu, żeby poznać jego magiczne zdolności od podszewki, w każdych okolicznościach. Dlatego Childermass rezygnuje z kameleona,  zadawalając się strategiczną pozycja pod ścianą – z jednej strony osłania go stos gratów, które ktoś tutaj przywlekł, żeby porąbać je na kawałki lub zbudować z nich coś dziwnego, może latającą machinę, a z drugiej wystający fragment elewacji, ni to ganek, ni to narośl przypominająca hubę. Mimo to, nawet tutaj nie da się schować całkowicie, bo ze wszystkich ścian wyrastają okna. Z góry widok na pewno jest znakomity. Ciekawskim oczom nie ujdzie żaden szczegół.

Dość tego, decyduje w końcu i robi krok w stronę wejścia. Rękawy płaszcz są tak długie, że łatwo można ukryć w nich nóż – specjalnie nosi właśnie takie, bo parę razy uratowało mu to życie w dawnych czasach. Jest już niemal na progu, gdy drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie i staje w nich Grant, który zamiast wyjaśnić cokolwiek, popycha go mocno, zmuszając do zmiany kierunku. O mało nie obrywa przy tym nożem. Childermass cofa rękę w ostatnim momencie.

– Idziemy – komenderuje Grant półgłosem. – Nie odwracaj się, do diabła. Cały czas nas obserwują.

– Strange?

– Tu go nie ma.

Zatrzymują się dopiero dwie ulice dalej. Nie ma tu żadnych kawiarni, klubów, nawet sklepów, a światło nie pali się w żadnym z okien. Ponure domiszcza wyglądają na opustoszałe, ale to tylko pozory, bo Childermass wie dobrze, że gnieździ się tutaj mnóstwo ludzi: w piwnicach, na stryszkach, w nieogrzewanych pokojach, wszędzie, gdzie tylko można znaleźć kawałek niedrogiej przestrzeni do życia. „Życie” to zresztą zbyt duże słowo. Bardziej pasowałaby „walka o przetrwanie”.

– Stój. – Childermass gubi grzecznościowym „sir” na końcu zdania, co zresztą w kontaktach z Grantem przychodzi mu nadzwyczaj łatwo. – Powiedz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś. Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę, jeżeli nie będę wiedział, na czym stoję.

Cholerni żołnierze, cholerni wywiadowcy. Nie wiadomo, czego się po nich spodziewać. Grant zachowuje się wprawdzie jak ktoś, na kim nawet koniec świata nie zrobiłby wrażenia, ale Childermass wyczuwa, że sprawa Jonathana Strange’a niepokoi go bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać. Co innego potyczka z wrogiem, a co innego walka z własnym druhem! Podpułkownik nie raz widywał żołnierzy, którzy załamywali się podczas wojny lub tuż po powrocie i pewnie niejednokrotnie musiał rozwiązywać podobne problemy (stosując metody, którymi nie sposób się chwalić), ale żaden z tych nieszczęśników nie był magiem – i żadnego nie należał do grona jego przyjaciół! Nic dziwnego, że miota się teraz między poczuciem obowiązku, a wewnętrzną potrzebą, żeby ratować Strange’a za wszelką cenę. Childermass dałby głowę, że książę Wellington nic nie wie o jego poczynaniach i zapewne nieprędko się dowie. Chyba, że wszystko wymknie się spod kontroli i trzeba będzie sięgnąć po ostateczne środki.

Jest tak ciemno, że z trudem widzą zarysy własnych postaci. Obaj bardziej przypominają zjawy, niż istoty ludzkie z krwi i kości. Deszcz wzmaga się z każdą chwilą.

– Człowiek, z którym rozmawiałem, powiedział, że Strange od kilku dni przesiaduje w dokach. Słyszałeś o opuszczonym magazynie, Childermass? – W wymowie Granta ujawnia się szkocki akcent, zazwyczaj zupełnie niedostrzegalny, co potwierdza domysły na temat zdenerwowania podpułkownika. – Tym, w którym można przegrać w karty własne życie lub własnoręcznie odstrzelić sobie łeb? Nazywają go Ostatnim Domem lub…

– Karczmą Pod Wisielcem – dopowiada Childermass chrapliwie. – Można ufać jego słowom?

– Tego opiumisty? – Grant parska cicho i podchodzi nieco bliżej. – Ależ skąd, ten człowiek nie pamiętał nawet, jak się nazywa! Ale sam przyznaj, że brzmi to prawdopodobnie. Gdy ostatni raz rozmawiałem z Jonathanem – kontynuuje z niechęcią, jakby mówienie o tym, przyprawiało go o ból głowy – prosił mnie, żebym go zastrzelił. Wyobrażasz sobie? Chciał, żebym go zabił, ja, jego, w biały dzień, w jego własnym domu. Nie zdziwi mnie, jeśli naprawdę znajdziemy go w Ostatnim Domu. Jestem niemal pewien, że tam właśnie poszedł

Niedopowiedzenia są niemal tak wyraźne, jak szkocki akcent Granta i Childermass mimowolnie wyobraża sobie tamtą scenę: pistolet oparty o czoło, gorączkowe prośby, zimne riposty i zaduch domu niewietrzonego od tygodni, w którym nie pozostał nikt poza służbą. Arabella wyjechała na wieś, oczekując tam powrotu męża. Bibeloty, przedmioty codziennego użytku i ubrania zostały spakowane i wywiezione na północ; białe płachty prześcieradeł otulają meble, chroniąc je przed kurzem; wszystko zapadło w letarg. Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że jesteś moim dłużnikiem, w oddechu Strange’a czuć whisky, pewnie raczył się nią od rana. Ręka drży pod ciężarem butelki. To prawda, Merlinie, uratowałeś mi życie, a ja nie zapominam o takich długach. Bardzo dobrze, przyjacielu. W takim razie proszę cię, żebyś mnie zastrzelił. Co? Przecież słyszałeś. Zastrzel mnie, Grant. Teraz. Nikt tu nie wejdzie, nikt nawet nie wie, że do mnie przyszedłeś, służbę odesłałem do domu. Myślałem o tym długo i doszedłem do wniosku, że moja śmierć to najlepsze rozwiązanie. A w każdym razie jedyne, jakie przychodzi mi teraz do głowy. 

– W takim razie chodźmy tam od razu. – Childermass nie ma pojęcia, jak ta scena wyglądała naprawdę, ale w uszach dźwięczy mu dziki, nieokiełznany śmiech Jonathana Strange’a. Pistolet nie wypalił, Grant pospiesznie opuścił dom. Teraz nie jest w stanie sobie wybaczyć, że wtedy po prostu _uciekł_. – Musimy go znaleźć za wszelką cenę.

– O ile jeszcze żyje.

– Żyje. – W głosie Childermassa brzmi pewność, której, gdyby go o to zapytać, nie potrafiłby w żaden sposób wyjaśnić. Całe szczęście jego towarzysz nie drąży tego tematu. – Żyje, ale może zginąć w każdej chwili. Trudno powiedzieć, co się wtedy stanie z jego magią.

– Oddałbym wszystko w zamian za kieliszek koniaku – wzdycha Grant i rusza w  kierunku wylotu ulicy, nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby omijać kałuże. Childermass, jak duch podąża jego śladem, na wszelki wypadek unikając otwartych przestrzeni.

Czeka ich długa wędrówka do doków. 

 

*

 

Nie powiedział Grantowi, że swego czasu bywał w Ostatnim Domu częstym gościem. Trwało to, co prawda, zaledwie tydzień, może trochę dłużej, ale biorąc pod uwagę charakter rozrywek, jakie oferował ten zapomniany przez Boga lokal, równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć, że spędził tam tysiąclecie. Byli tacy, którzy w ciągu jednej doby przeżywali w Karczmie Pod Wisielcem całe swoje życie: od narodzin, poprzez burzliwe koleje losu, aż do śmierci. On nie miał tyle szczęścia. Wyszedł stamtąd bardziej zdesperowany, wściekły i głodny tego wszystkiego, czego nie mógł osiągnąć, co nieustannie wymykało mu się z rąk,  niż wchodził do środka, a w dodatku spłukał się do ostatniego pensa. Umarłby z głodu, gdyby nie spotkał wtedy Gilberta Norrella.

Nie wspomniał też ani słowem, że wejście do karczmy należy sowicie opłacić, a walutą wcale nie są brytyjskie funty.

Gdy docierają do celu, są przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Deszcz zmienia się w ulewę. Tam, gdzie według wszelkich prawideł, powinna zaczynać się rzeka, widać tylko kawał gęstego mroku, dalej połyskują światła zacumowanych po przeciwnej stronie barek, które z daleka wyglądają jak gigantyczne trumny.

– To tutaj – mówi Grant, wskazując ponury budynek, stojący na uboczu. Wygląda na opuszczony; wokół rozrosły się chaszcze, widać też hałdy ziemi i różnego autoramentu śmieci, których od dawna nikt nie próbował uprzątnąć. Cuchnie zgnilizną i mokrym futrem, w okolicy na pewno nie brakuje szczurów i innych gryzoni łasych na odpadki. – Ta kładka nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie – zauważa obojętnie, przyglądając się deskom powiązanym linami. – Czyżby ten, kto pokona tę przeszkodę suchą nogą, pierwszą kolejkę pije za darmo?

Pije ten, kto przeżyje starcie z Cerberem, myśli Childermass, ale nie mówi tego głośno. Pierwszy wstępuje na kładkę i pewnym krokiem kogoś, kto spędził na morzu spory kawałek życia, przechodzi na drugą stronę. Grant na pewno to zauważa. Podobnie jak parę innych rzeczy – Childermass nie wątpi, że podpułkownik sprawdził go na tyle, na ile było można i choć tropów nie znalazł zbyt wiele, bo dokumenty nie istniały, a świadkowie dawno nie żyli, to mimo wszystko dogrzebał się do kilku ciekawych faktów. Resztę dośpiewał sobie sam.

Okręt nazywał się Betty Jane i od wielu lat spoczywa na dnie oceanu, wraz z całym ładunkiem i większą częścią załogi, która nie zdążyła na czas opuścić ładowni. Childermass zdążył. Mimo to, jakaś jego część (ktoś powiedział kiedyś: połowa duszy) poszła na dno razem z pozostałymi marynarzami, a koszmary o tonięciu wracają z regularnością wiosennych ulew. Nie można ich wyplenić ani przy pomocy whisky, ani laudanum.

Grant wyprzedza Childermassa i staje przy drzwiach, które wyglądają na nowe  –zamontowano je widać niedawno i zadbano, by dobrze chroniły to, co znajdowało się w środku – i kładzie ręce na pistoletach.

– To kiepski pomysł, podpułkowniku – ostrzega go Childermass. – Obserwują nas, odkąd przeszliśmy kładkę.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Childermass.

Zza drzwi dobiegają przytłumione dźwięki rozmów, śpiewów, słychać także muzykę, niemal jak w zwyczajnej gospodzie. Grant naciska klamkę i okazuje się, że drzwi wcale nie są zamknięte, a w dodatku od wewnątrz nie pilnuje ich żaden strażnik. Widać może tu wejść każdy, kto zaryzykuje wyprawę do doków, ale już nie każdy zdolny jest opuścić to miejsce o własnych siłach – i w jednym kawałku. Childermass wślizguje się do środka tuż za Grantem i wdycha znajome zapachy: dominuje woń tytoniu, kurzu i ryb, które niegdyś były tu przechowywane w dużej ilości, a ich woń wsiąkła w każdą szczelinę i prawdopodobnie pozostanie w tym miejscu aż do końca świata. Nie da się jej wyplenić żadnym sposobem.

Korytarz, czy – jak chcą starzy bywalcy lokalu – obszerna Sień, tonie w mroku, rozjaśniona tylko kilkoma cherlawymi świeczkami. Pod podeszwami butów trzeszczą kawałki drewna – podłogę wysypano trocinami. Childermassowi zdaje się, że widzi gdzieniegdzie rdzawe plamy, ale to pewnie złudzenie lub wspomnienia z ostatniej wizyty, gdy korytarzem ciągnięto zwłoki tego Szkota czy Irlandczyka, któremu puściły nerwy i oberwał nożem od jednego ze strażników. Krew lała się z niego jak z zarżniętego prosięcia, więc jego ostatnią drogę do wyjścia znaczyły krwawe ślady, a sprzątania było z tym później co niemiara. Childermass nigdy nie zapomniał tego widoku.

Zza ściany słychać głosy, korytarz od sieni dzielą tylko cienkie deski, które łatwo byłoby rozrąbać siekierą. Pierwotnie nie istniała tu żadna bariera, tylko ogromne przestrzenie magazynu – dopiero gdy Hal Dowson przejął ten budynek, chcąc zorganizować knajpę dla podobnych sobie desperatów, powstawiał tu i ówdzie ścianki działowe, żeby bardziej upodobnić Ostatni Dom do gospody. Tylko jedną halę pozostawił w niezmienionym stanie, tę, w której toczyły się najkrwawsze pojedynki – było tam tyle miejsca, że dałoby się zorganizować bal maskowy dla połowy miasta; zmieściły się więc dwie areny do walki na pięści, mnóstwo drewnianych ław, miejsce do strzelania do butelek, a także, w oddalonym zakątku, ulubione przez klientów stoły, przy których grywało się rosyjską ruletkę. Jadło się i piło w innym pomieszczeniu, żeby nie wprowadzać zamieszania, i tam także uiszczało się rachunki – mały, chudy człowieczek z nosem, przypominającym dziób ptaka, pilnował każdego pensa. Biada temu, kto nie spłacił długów na czas! Taki delikwent miał niewielkie szanse na powrót do domu i zazwyczaj kończył w Tamizie z nogami obciążonymi kamieniem.

– Nie wierzę! Kogóż moje piękne oczy widzą?

Grant już, już sięga po broń, ale Childermass chwyta go za łokieć. W innych okolicznościach pewnie by oberwał za takie zachowanie, bo podpułkownik nie znosił, gdy mu się narzucało, co powinien zrobić w danej sytuacji, ale tym razem uchodzi mu to na sucho. Być może Grant wychodzi z założenia, że skoro sam nie zna terenu, a Childermass i owszem, to najrozsądniej będzie go posłuchać. Czasem tak bywa, że dla dobra misji wywiadowca musi się zdać na wiedzę i umiejętności „tubylca”, żeby cel został osiągnięty, a straty w ludziach były jak najmniejsze. Nie jest to komfortowa sytuacja, niemniej jednak trzeba się z nią pogodzić.

Z mroku wyłania się potężny mężczyzna, obarczony jakąś skrzynką. Rzuca ją na ziemię, obok kilku podobnych, a potem idzie w kierunku Childermassa z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami, tak, że trudno powiedzieć, czy zamierza go uściskać, czy może zmiażdżyć mu kości.

Monroe, przypomina sobie Childermass w jednej chwili. Tom Monroe, Irlandczyk z Belfastu. Jak to możliwe, że przez tyle lat nie zapił się jeszcze na śmierć?

Nie mija więcej, niż kilkanaście sekund, a tamten już konfidencjonalnie klepie go po plecach, opowiadając coś bez ładu i składu, w dodatku zupełnie niezrozumiale, bo jego akcent, zamiast po tylu latach mieszkania w Londynie, zniknąć zupełnie, tylko się wzmocnił. Co za spotkanie, powtarza, nie sądziłem, że się jeszcze zobaczymy, panie marynarz! Tyle lat! Co słychać, tak w ogóle? Pływałeś przez ten cały czas, czy zostałeś szczurem lądowym, jak my wszyscy? Och, doprawdy, wszelki ślad po tobie zaginął, myślałem nawet, że powiesiłeś się na jakiejś gałęzi, hy, hy, pamiętasz, jakżem cię wtedy odcinał z McCoyem, gdy zadyndałeś w stajni? Nie dawali za ciebie złamanego pensa, a jednak wylizałeś się wtedy bardzo szybko. A słyszałeś, swoją drogą, że McCoy zaciągnął się do armii jak ostatni palant i zginął pod Waterloo? Ponoć tak go rozwaliło, że nie było już czego zbierać.

– Co ty tam wyprawiasz, Monroe? Wracaj do sali! – odzywa się drugi mężczyzna, który do tej pory nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Wygląda niegroźnie, ot niewielki facecik o aparycji kupieckiego syna, ale ci, którzy traktowali go z lekceważeniem, zwykle nie dożywali poranka, a po śmierci nie wyglądali zbyt pięknie. Na jego widok Childermassa przechodzą ciarki. Grant także wyczuwa, że Monroe to tylko płotka, dlatego uwagę skupia na tym drugim, nie wykonując przy tym żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Na swoje własne szczęście. Nie wie o tym, ale właśnie stanął oko w oko z Cerberem, jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych pracowników Karczmy Pod Wisielcem.

– Dałbyś spokój, Jimmy, kumpla spotkałem! – rzuca Monroe buńczucznie, choć słychać od razu, że boi się tamtego jak wszystkich diabłów. – Pamiętasz Johna Childermassa?

Childermass wie, czego się spodziewać, dlatego ślepe, przykryte bielmem oczy mężczyzny zwanego Cerberem, nie wprawiają go w zdumienie, chociaż widok jest doprawdy koszmarny. Jimmy Dowson, młodszy brat właściciela lokalu, nie widzi od urodzenia. Z daleka wygląda zupełnie normalnie, ale z bliska jego twarz okazuje się maską z koszmaru, a oczy robią wrażenie tym większe, że tkwią w wyjątkowo urodziwej, choć wychudzonej twarzy, okolonej gęstwiną ciemnych włosów. Nie zmienił się zbytnio przez te lata. Teraz bez pytania sięga do twarzy Childermassa, badając ją palcami, od czoła aż po podbródek, jakby chciał sobie przypomnieć jego rysy aż do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Najdłużej zatrzymuje się przy wargach. Na końcu zjeżdża w dół, w kierunku szyi i Childermass jest przekonany, że tylko jedno, najwyżej dwa uderzenia serca, dzielą go od śmierci, i że to, co nie stało się kilkanaście lat temu, dokona się właśnie teraz. A jednak nic podobnego nie następuje. Cerber opuszcza ręce i cofa się o krok, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Oddajcie mi broń – mówi cicho i spokojnie. Mimo to, nawet Grantowi nie przychodzi do głowy, żeby zaprotestować: bez słowa oddaje pistolety i szablę. Childermass robi to samo, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy oddać także nóż. Nie robi tego w końcu i do ostatniego momentu czeka na reakcję Dowsona, na jego: „Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś, John?” wypowiedziane tonem groźby. Znowu czeka go zdziwienie: tamten nie wspomina o nożu ani słowem, chociaż Childermass mógłby przysiąc, że wie o nim bardzo dobrze. To jest przecie ten sam nóż, co wtedy, z pokiereszowaną rękojeścią, na której dawno temu, jeszcze w Yorku, chłopięce dłonie wydrapały litery „T. B.”, i niezawodną klingą, ostrą mimo upływu lat. Wiesz, że mam przy sobie ten nóż, więc dlaczego mi go nie zabierzesz, Jimmy Dowsonie? Nie wierzysz, że jestem zdolny go użyć, czy nie ma to dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia?

– No! – Gdy przechodzą przez drzwi prowadzące do głównej hali, Monroe ociera pot z czoła. Minę ma cokolwiek niepewną. – Już myślałem, że źle się to skończy, Jimmy ma kiepski tydzień….  – odchrząka. – Ale już po strachu, można się napić! A właśnie, właśnie my się przecież nie znamy! – wyciąga rękę do Granta. – Jestem Tom Monroe, stary znajomy pańskiego kompana, który zapewne nie wspomniał o mnie ani słóweczkiem, psia jego jucha!

Podpułkownik ściska podaną mu dłoń.

– Grant – odpowiada uprzejmie. – I zaiste nie wspomniał – patrzy z ukosa na Childermassa, który odwzajemnia mu się krzywym uśmieszkiem – czego nie może sobie teraz darować. Bardzo miło mi pana poznać, sir.

– Żadne „sir”! – śmieje się tamten. –  Bo nie będę wiedział, o kogo chodzi! Mów mi Monroe, tak jak inni. Tomów jest tu jak psów, więc trudno ich wszystkich spamiętać, dlatego wolę, jak wołają mnie po nazwisku.

Najpierw idą do Kominkowej Izby, jak Monroe nazywa mniejszą halę, której centralny punkt stanowi palenisko – nad ogniem piecze się właśnie jakieś mięsiwo, prawdopodobnie świniak. Niemal całą powierzchnie pomieszczenia wypełniają ławy, a przy nich siedzą miłośnicy trunków, najczęściej łączący tę pasję z umiłowaniem do gry w kości. Słychać przekleństwa i okrzyki podniecenia; dwóch mężczyzn rzuca się na siebie z pięściami, ale ich kompani szybko ich rozdzielają; piwo i gorzałka leją się strumieniami. Na znak Toma podbiega do nich dziewczyna z dzbanem w objęciach, więc już po chwili wszyscy trzej mają w rękach gliniane kubki pełne parującego napoju, pachnącego intensywnie ziołami. Grzaniec. Grant bierze parę łyków dla zachowania pozorów, natomiast Childermass markuje tylko picie, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ich naprowadzić na ślad Jonathana Strange’a. Niestety nie dostrzega go przy żadnym ze stołów, jego nazwisko nie pada także w żadnej z rozmów, prowadzonych w pobliżu.

Monroe nie wylewa za kołnierz i już po chwili znowu woła dziewczynę, która dopełnia jego kubek aż po brzegi. I jak się czujesz, John, wracając do tej nory po tylu latach?, klepie Childermassa po ramieniu. Dziwne uczucie, mam rację?  Dziwne jak diabli, mruczy Childermass i po raz kolejny tej nocy myśli, że oddałby wszystko, żeby móc użyć choćby najprostszego, najbardziej prymitywnego zaklęcia: lokalizacja, cień, słyszenie niesłyszalnego, ot, złodziejskie sztuczki. Wie jednak, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić, więc zmusza się do uśmiechu i, jakby nigdy nic, włącza się w rozmowę, którą Monroe prowadzi z Grantem na temat walk psów. Obaj brzmią tak, jakby pasjonowali się tym od dzieciństwa. Padają nawet fachowe określenia i imiona czempionów.

W końcu słyszy to, co chciał usłyszeć od samego początku.

– Wiecie co? – Monroe klepie się po udach. – Może przejdźmy do Wielkiej Sali? Niedługo zacznie się kolejna tura rosyjskiej ruletki, a odkąd przesiaduje tu ten rudy mag, szarlatan czy inny pierun, nie sposób się nudzić. Johnny, bracie! – obejmuje Childermassa ramieniem.  – Nie masz czasem ochoty na mały zakładzik?

 

*

 

Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, tak _płynnie,_ że Childermass nie ma szansy, żeby choćby krzyknąć, nie wspominając o reakcji innego rodzaju. Zresztą Monroe skutecznie uniemożliwia mu jakikolwiek manewr. Zanim ktokolwiek orientuje się, co jest grane, Grant, jakby nigdy nic przystawia sobie pistolet do głowy i pociąga za spust. Wrzawa, wybuchająca tuż potem, zagłusza chrzęst, który rozlega się zamiast spodziewanego huku wystrzału.

– Nawet nie drgnij – mruczy Monroe, niby przypadkiem kalecząc Childermassa w podbródek. Jego oddech cuchnie wódką. – Pozwól chłopcom skończyć to, co zaczęli. Chciałbym wygrać dzisiejszej nocy trochę gotówki. Moi kompani również.

Childermass nie ma wyjścia, musi patrzeć na scenę, która rozgrywa się pod przeciwległą ścianą. Ze swego miejsca nie widzi twarzy Granta, za to od czasu do czasu, gdy któryś z gapiów nachyli się, żeby powiedzieć coś towarzyszowi lub nieco się odsunie, miga mu Jonathan Strange, który obiema rękami zapiera się o blat stołu, jakby z obawy, że zaraz się przewróci. Jego rude włosy niemal płoną w świetle świec. Coś chyba mówi do Granta, może nawet wyzywa lub prosi, żeby tamten się poddał, ale słowa toną w ogólnym gwarze. Childermass czuje, że robi mu się gorąco. Plecy pod koszulą ma mokre od potu, podobnie jak kark i skronie. To się nie może tak skończyć, myśli z determinacją, nie pozwolę, żeby wszystko skończyło się w taki sposób.

Nie zabrali mi noża. Pistolety oddałem przy wejściu, ale noża mi nie zabrali.

– A właśnie… – Monroe wypił widać więcej, niż zazwyczaj, bo męczy go słowotok. Childermass pamięta tego Irlandczyka sprzed lat: wtedy ciężko było wyciągnąć z niego choć słowo, całymi dniami milczał jak zaklęty, jakby rzucono na niego urok. Mówiono, że po śmierci żony całkiem „zapadł się w sobie” i albo kogoś zabije albo odstrzeli sobie łeb. – Na kogo stawiasz, Johnny, bracie? – Nóż ześlizguje się w dół twarzy, aż do podbródka. – Rudy miał do tej pory fuksa, obserwuję go, odkąd tu przyszedł, kawał z niego szczęściarza. Ale Fortuna to kapryśna dziwka. Dlatego postawiłem na tego drugiego, twojego kompana, wiesz? Wygląda na kogoś, kto bierze los w swoje ręce i nie pozwoli się wychujać z byle powodu.

– Może mam ci powróżyć? – mówi Childermass z tak wyraźną ironią, że gdyby Monroe był choć trochę bardziej trzeźwy, bez wahania pociąłby mu twarz lub zahaczył nożem o żebra. – Kiedyś lubiłeś moje wróżby, Tomie Monroe. Karty mam w kieszeni, tak jak zawsze.

Znowu rozlegają się okrzyki; w pobliżu stołu Strange’a i Granta zebrał się już spory tłumek gapiów. Pomocnik barmana uwija się wokoło, przyjmuje zakłady. Bywalcy knajpy, których nie brakuje tu o tej porze doby, odrywają się od swoich zajęć, od picia na umór, szulerki i ponurych dysput, i pojedynczo lub grupkami przechodzą do głównej izby, żeby przyjrzeć się pojedynkowi straceńców. Nierzadko widuje się tutaj takie sceny, ruletka to popularna rozrywka. A jednak, o czym Monroe nie omieszkał powiadomić Childermassa, tym razem sprawa przedstawia się nieco inaczej. Bo wiesz, Johnny, ci dwaj znają się bardzo dobrze, nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, ale domyśliłem się bez kłopotu. Jeden skoczyłby za drugiego w ogień, a to nieco zmienia postać rzeczy, nie uważasz? Ludzie lubią takie rozrywki. Poza tym cała ta magia także nie pozostaje bez znaczenia. Podobno rudy jest magiem. Jedni mówią, że to bzdury wyssane z palca, ale ja tam myślę, Johnny, bracie, że coś musi być na rzeczy, bo otacza go coś dziwnego, bo ja wiem, jakby cień. Ciemność, powiedział Hal nie dalej jak wczoraj, gdyśmy o tym rozprawiali, goni za nim ciemność. Pamiętasz Hala? Nadal pije jak olbrzym, a jakże, i pewnie prędzej świat się rozpęknie na dwie połowy, niż Hal Dowson rozstanie się z królową swego życia, najjaśniejszą panią gorzałką. Poszukamy go później, gdy wszystko się skończy, to się przywitasz.

Ktoś podchodzi do stołu i rzuca na blat żeton z trupią czaszką. Wchodzi do gry.

– Człowieku, daj mi to obejrzeć z bliska – chrypi Childermass, z trudem panując nad własnym głosem. – Coś się na mnie tak uwziął, do cholery? Z tego co pamiętam, nie ma między nami żadnej kosy!

– Ano nie ma – godzi się tamten bez oporów, ale ręki z nożem nie cofa. – Zawsze cię lubiłem, marynarzu, chociaż dziwny z ciebie typ. Mój nos mówi mi jednak, że marzy ci się rozróba, a ja nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Zatrudnili mnie tutaj, wiedziałeś?  – Childermass nie może tego widzieć, ale wyczuwa, że tamten uśmiecha się szeroko. – Pilnuję porządku.

– Brawo, Monroe. – prycha Childermass. – Kto by się tego spodziewał: ty i stała posada. Niesłychane doprawdy, nie wierzę własnym uszom.

W diabły z tym wszystkim!, myśli przy tym ze złością, obserwując, jak trzeci gracz, nie znany mu z imienia chudzielec w łachmanach, które pasują do niego tak kiepsko, jak do Granta cywilne ubranie, podnosi pistolet i przygląda mu się z uwagą. Mówi coś półgłosem, na co Strange reaguje wybuchem śmiechu, ale kiwa głową, zgadzając się na zmianę reguł gry. Ktoś z tłumu krzyczy, że tak nie może być, panowie, to chyba jakiś żart!, ale pozostali każą mu zamknąć mordę – skoro chce strzelać razem z tamtymi, niechaj strzela, któż mu zabroni? – kłótnia przeradza się w szarpaninę. Huczą przekleństwa. Szlag by to wszystko trafił, Childermass spręża się cały, jak do skoku, ale jeszcze się nie rusza,  jeszcze nie, bo nadal nie nadszedł odpowiedni moment.

– Do diabła! – Monroe zaczyna się niepokoić. Zawsze był silny jak wół, szczególnie po wódce, ale tego dnia pofolgował sobie zanadto. Kto wie, czy nie obróci się to przeciwko niemu? – Co się tam wyprawia?

Zaraz kogoś rozniosą. Kufel rozbija się tuż obok Childermassa – ten, kto nim cisnął, nie celował zbyt dobrze lub nie celował wcale, bo nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda. Szkło tłucze się także po drugiej stronie sali, a z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegają odgłosy stłumionych wystrzałów.

Tymczasem przy stole trwa ostra wymiana zdań. Prawdopodobnie Grant usiłuje przekonać Strange’a do wycofania się z turnieju, ale tamten uśmiecha się tylko paskudnie, bo żadne argumenty go nie przekonują. Pieprz się, Grant. Nie potrzeba mi tutaj ani ciebie, ani twoich pokazówek, wracaj lepiej do swojego klubu. Na litość boską, Merlinie, co cię ugryzło? Chodźmy stąd wreszcie! Wtedy Jonathan odwraca głowę i przez ułamek sekundy, poprzez salę wypełnioną ruchliwym, migotliwym, niespokojnym tłumem, patrzy prosto na Childermassa, jakby od początku wiedział, gdzie go szukać. To jest jak powiew znad Faerie, powietrze gęstnieje od magii. Niektóre świece przygasają, inne roziskrzają się nagle niespokojnym blaskiem; pryskają iskry; Talia Marsylska w kieszeni Childermassa zaczyna niespokojnie wibrować. Boże, którędy on teraz wędruje?, myśli Childermass z nagłą paniką, nigdy go nie powstrzymamy, nie zdołamy się do niego nawet do niego _zbliżyć_. Nie da się kontrolować czystej magii, to po prostu…

Strzał. To niemożliwe. _Niemożliwe_. Serce podchodzi mu do gardła, ciało reaguje samoistnie – cios, jeden, drugi, wystarczy wiedzieć, gdzie uderzyć, i to nic Monroe jest silniejszy i bardziej wprawiony w walce, tym razem nie ma żadnych szans. Childermass sam nie wie, jakim cudem udaje mu się wyrwać tamtemu pistolet zza pasa, ale tak, znowu ma broń w ręku; cudza rękojeść parzy mu palce. W tej samej chwili spada na niego grad przekleństw, groźby i krzyki zlewają się w pulsującą chmurę dźwięków. Nie zważa na to, przedzierając się przez tłum – wspomaga się łokciami, obija komuś mordę, chyba nawet rzuca jakiś prosty czar, bo przecież nie musi się już ukrywać. Łapcie go! Do kurwy nędzy, łapcie tego gnoja! Nic z tego, nikt nawet nie kiwnie palcem, są zbyt pijani emocjami, zapachem krwi, szaleństwem, opiumiczną mieszanką strachu i podniecenia. Wrzaski Toma Monroe obchodzą ich tyle, co nic.

Przez jedną straszną chwilę Childermassowi zdaje się, że to Jonathan Strange leży na ziemi obok stołu.

Nie, to niemożliwe, nie zgadzam się na to. Nie.

Co się tak pchasz?, słyszy i wali kolbą na oślep, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, żeby obejrzeć efekty. Byle podejść bliżej, byle zobaczyć na własne oczy. Zaduch panuje tu okrutny, ostre wonie tworzą mieszankę zdolną powalić najtwardszego – można się upić samym zapachem gorzałki. Wokół kłębią się ciała jak na biblijnym obrazie przedstawiającym piekło. Childermass nie rozróżnia twarzy, ale widzi ciemne plamy w obramowaniu światła. Aureole z iskier.

– Childermass! – słyszy, choć nie umie określić, kto go woła. Może to Monroe, który został gdzieś z tyłu?

Włosy nieboszczyka są ciemne. Ciemne – nie rude, konstatuje z ulgą.

Ludzie napierają na stół, nie zważając już na nic. Trupa także by zadeptali, żeby dopchać się bliżej, ale dwóch mężczyzn przenosi go w inne miejsce – jeden chwyta za ręce, drugi za nogi i raz dwa jest po robocie. Widać to dla nich nie pierwszyzna.

– Dawaj, dawaj, rudy! Twoja kolej!

Gra idzie o najwyższa stawkę, dawno nie widziano tu takiej ilości pieniędzy. Każdy, kto żyw, wyskakuje z całej gotówki – a są i tacy, co kupczą wszystkim, co tylko mają ze sobą: ubraniem, bronią, nawet własnym życiem. Te ostatnie zakłady bukmacher notuje najpilniej. Nie ma bata, frajerze, nie wyłgasz się z takiego zakładu, policzą cię za to prędzej czy później, oj, policzą i zedrą aż do ostatniego. Jak się nie wykupisz, skończysz w zagrodzie dla świń, jak wielu przed tobą i wielu po tobie – a mówi się, że nie ma bydląt bardziej krwiożerczych, niźli one.

– No dalej! Zrób to!

Jonathan Strange przykłada pistolet do głowy. Teraz Childermass stoi tak blisko, że słyszy urywki zdań – odłóż to, Merlinie – Merlinie – oddaj mi to – nie – Merlinie, do cholery – sam ci odstrzelę łeb, jak stąd wyjdziemy, przysięgam na Boga! Hałas rośnie z każdą chwilą. Ktoś obok Childermassa unosi do góry rękę z kuflem, jakby wznosił toast. Tłum napiera coraz bardziej; wściekły, huczący, nieobliczalny jak wielogłowa szarańcza, która czeka na krew.

Czas perswazji się kończy i Childermass wyczuwa to sekundę przed tym, jak Grant wyprowadza cios – po prostu wie, co dalej nastąpi. Co musi nastąpić. Zamiast ruszyć podpułkownikowi z pomocą, odwraca się jednak błyskawicznie i strzela w górę –  raz, dwa razy – na niewiele się to jednak zdaje, bo bywalcy karczmy nie dają się przestraszyć z byle powodu. Niewielu bierze sobie też do serca zakaz wnoszenia tu broni.

– Kurwa, Childermass, co ty wyprawiasz? – To Monroe. Na jego twarzy odmalowuje się zdumienie. – Czyś ty do reszty ocipiał?

– Ani drgnij, Monroe, bo rozwalę ci łeb.

Strange nie pozostaje Grantowi dłużny i rzuca się na niego z wściekłością. Pistolet spada na ziemię, a podpułkownik kopie go pod stół. O dziwo, nikt im nie przeszkadza – hazardziści czekali, co prawda, na ciąg dalszy ruletki, ale urozmaicenie w postaci bijatyki jest mile widziane, o ile nie zakłóci ostatecznego wynika. Kto wygra, kto przegra? Kto utrzyma się na nogach, a kto runie na ziemię z dziurą w głowie? Któryś z bardziej ciekawskich gapiów próbuje przedostać się poza krąg, ale Childermass strzela ponownie, tuż obok jego nóg, więc cofa się błyskawicznie, klnąc pod nosem. Może to jeden z tych, którzy postawili tej nocy na szali swoje życie?  W takim razie kiepsko z tobą, chłopie, bo możesz nie dotrwać do świtu.

Coś dziwnego dzieje się z powietrzem. Miniaturowe wiry to pojawiają się, to znikają, jakby coś za wszelką cenę próbowało przedostać się do Ostatniego Domu z innego świata. Coś albo ktoś. Strange ociera krew z warg – wygląda dziko, trochę nieludzko. Przez chwilę jego rysy twarzy się wyostrzają, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy to magia, czy po prostu cień pada w taki sposób, że twarz przypomina trupią czaszkę.

Potem, z kolejnym ciosem Granta, wszystko się kończy.

Strange jest magiem, magiem potężnym i nieobliczalnym, ale jest także człowiekiem, który od tygodni nie wychodził z palarni opium, niewiele przy tym jedząc i nie śpiąc prawie wcale. Taki tryb życia powaliłby najsilniejszego.

Childermass zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zdoła powstrzymać tłumu ani minuty dłużej.

– Grant! – przeskakuje przewrócone krzesło i pokonuje ostatni fragment dzielący go od podpułkownika. Ktoś próbuje go zatrzymać, ale obrywa z łokcia, a zresztą teraz tłuką się już wszyscy ze wszystkimi, chaos ogarnia całą salę. Jeżeli to twoja szychta, Monroe, myśli Childermass, to kiepsko z tobą, bracie. Szefostwo nigdy ci nie wybaczy takiej rozróby.

Jonathan Strange słania się na nogach i byłby upadł, gdyby go nie podtrzymali.

– Tylne wyjście! – Grant kopie jednego napastnika, drugiego nokautuje za pomocą kolby. – Szybko!

Childermass nie ma czasu się dziwić, skąd, u diabła, Grant wie o tylnym wyjściu, bo wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Za szybko – kawałek szkła z rozbitego kufla kaleczy mu rękę, a chwilę później po plecach prześlizguje się ostrze szabli. Prawo serii. Rany nie są poważne, właściwie nawet nie czuje bólu, ale traci z ich powodu kilka cennych sekund, które mógłby spożytkować inaczej. Półprzytomny Strange jest dodatkowym obciążeniem.

– Panie Strange, musi mi pan pomóc. – Ręka, którą go obejmuje, krwawi coraz mocniej. Szkło musiało rozorać żyłę. – Jonathanie, nie dam rady cię nieść.

W duchu dziękuje Bogu, że Strange jest zbyt wyczerpany, żeby używać magii. Gdy patrzy nieprzytomnie spod skołtunionych, rudych włosów, w jego źrenicach nie płonie już ogień Faerie, są szarozielone jak zazwyczaj.

– Childermass – mówi, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, z kim ma do czynienia. Kurczowo chwyta Childermassa za koszulę tuż przy szyi. – Childermass, to wróci.

– W takim razie będziemy z tym walczyć – odpowiada tamten chrapliwie. – Ale teraz musimy stąd wyjść, jak najszybciej.

Grant osłania im tyły. Pewnie gdyby nie on, już dawno ktoś by ich powstrzymał, nie wydostaliby się nawet z Wielkiej Sali, nie mówiąc już o wędrówce korytarzem! Dwoi się i troi, nie marnując żadnego ruchu, w dodatku walka wręcz idzie mu nad podziw sprawnie, jakby nic innego w życiu nie robił, tylko uczestniczył w karczemnych bójkach. Po drodze zawodzi go broń – pistolet już nie strzela, szabla przepada, zostaje tylko nóż, ale i on na niewiele się zdaje. Bardziej przydatna okazuje się deska, oderwana nie wiedzieć od jakiego mebla: może od krzesła, może od stołu. To właśnie ona ratuje im życie.

Childermass zna drogę na pamięć. Nic się tu nie zmieniło: ten sam zagracony korytarz, cuchnący kapustą i śledziami, od którego prowadzą dwie odnogi – jedna prowadzi do schodów, druga do kuchni i dalej, na podwórze i do budynków gospodarczych. To właśnie tam stoi szopa, w której Hal Dowson trzyma swoje świnie, tuczone ponoć na ciałach nieszczęśników, zabitych w gospodzie. Ile w tym prawdy, ile plotek, tego nikt nie wie, ale Childermass wolałby nie weryfikować tej legendy na własnej skórze.

Grant dociera do nich po dłuższej chwili, lekko przy tym utykając. Prawą nogawkę spodni tuż nad kolanem ma rozerwaną i zakrwawioną.

– Cholerny świat – mruczy wściekle. – Gdzie te drzwi?

Z pobliskiej komórki wychodzi dziewczyna w fartuchu pomocnicy kucharza, ale na ich widok szybko się wycofuje. Strange, którego Childermass puścił na chwilę, żeby przewiązać skaleczenie, opiera się o ścianę i zamyka oczy; wygląda na wyczerpanego aż do granic.

Nie trzeba kopać drzwi, wystarczyłoby je po prostu otworzyć, ale Grant nie potrafi sobie odmówić tej przyjemności – chociaż potem syczy z bólu i klnie na czym świat stoi, bo jeszcze bardziej uszkadza zranioną nogę. Wypadają na zewnątrz, a zimny wiatr znad rzeki momentalnie wypełnia ich płuca.

Czasem wystarczy łyk świeżego powietrza, żeby się upić.

Z okien karczmy, którą opuścili przed chwilą, bucha dym, widać też języki ognia, które wspinają się coraz wyżej, sięgając powału. Ktoś ferworze walki musiał zaprószyć ogień, doprowadzając do katastrofy. Oglądają to widowisko już z daleka, w miarę bezpieczni po drugiej stronie kanału, nie na tyle jednak, by zachowywać się swobodnie i rozmawiać pełnym głosem. Z magazynu raz po raz wybiegają grupki ludzi – jedni uciekają, inni zaczynają gasić pożar, ich głosy niosą się daleko, budząc stróżujących przy barkach flisaków i marynarzy z pobliskich okrętów. Jeżeli tak, zdaniem podpułkownika Granta, wygląda dyskretna akcja wywiadowcza, myśli Childermass z przekąsem, to naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak miałyby wyglądać te bardziej efektowne. Jutro cały Londyn będzie rozprawiać tylko o tym.

– Zmiana planów – mówi Grant, jakby odpowiadał na niewypowiedziany zarzut. – Zabierz go stąd w bezpieczne miejsce, tak, jak się umawialiśmy. Ja dołączę do was później.

– Później? – Childermass unosi brwi do góry. Nadal podtrzymuje Jonathana, który raz jest przytomny, a chwilę potem popada w omdlenie; i tak bez przerwy. Próba doprowadzenia go w takim stanie gdziekolwiek, byłaby mordęgą i zapewne skończyłaby się fiaskiem, z czego obaj z Grantem zdają sobie sprawę.  – Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

– Przebrać się, to przede wszystkim. – Tamten uśmiecha się ironicznie. – Bo w takim stanie nie wpuszczą mnie do klubu. Jest późno, ale nie aż tak, żeby zrezygnować z partii bilarda, nie uważasz? Szczególnie, że Henry Lascelles, nie dalej jak wczoraj, zaproponował mi rewanż.

Childermass kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. Przez te lata nauczył się rozumieć magów, natomiast sposób myślenia żołnierzy Wellingtona nadal wymyka się jego rozumowi.

– Merlinie? – Tymczasem Grant podchodzi bliżej i kładzie Strange’owi rękę na ramieniu. – Słyszysz mnie? – Jedyną odpowiedzią jest bełkot: angielskie słowa mieszają się z obcymi, w nieznanym języku. Faerie wdziera się do głowy Strange’a nawet, gdy jest nieprzytomny; a może zwłaszcza wtedy. W takim stanie nie może się przed tym bronić.

– To nie ma sensu – stwierdza Childermass. – Powinniśmy wziąć powóz.

– Żadnych powozów.– To nie jest prośba, tylko rozkaz i Childermass pojmuje to od razu. Z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby nie stanąć na baczność. – Nikt nie może go powiązać z tym wypadkiem, rozumiesz? Twoja w tym głowa, żeby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ja załatwię resztę.

 

*

 

Interesujące, myśli Henry Lascelles, gdy widzi podpułkownika Granta, który właśnie oddaje płaszcz służącemu i zmierza w kierunku ulubionego stolika. Pora jest tak późna, że właściwie należałoby zbierać się do wyjścia, a ten przychodzi sobie jakby nigdy nic, wystrojony w wojskowe piórka, i czeka na oklaski niczym balerina z prowincjonalnego teatru. Oficer Wellingtona, bohater wojenny. Nic tylko paść na kolana i bić pokłony.

Przytulna, klubowa sala świeci już pustkami, ale kilka foteli nadal jest zajętych, a z pokoju bilardowego dobiega ożywiona rozmowa. Lascelles udaje, że nic na świecie nie interesuje go bardziej, niż rozmowa ze znajomym z Yorku, który uparł się, żeby tego wieczoru dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, jednak raz po raz zerka w kierunku Granta. Tamten nalewa sobie właśnie whisky z karafki, stojącej na stole, i sięga po gazetę. Zanim jednak zdąży przeczytać choćby akapit, dosiada się do niego inny oficer – płotka w sztabie, ale za to z lordowskim tytułem – i inicjuje rozmowę, przy czym od razu widać, że Grant nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo. Co on tu robi, do diabła, ta kwestia nie daje Lascellesowi spokoju, chociaż niby wszystko wygląda tak, jak zazwyczaj: leniwe dyskusje, toast od czasu do czasu, szelest stronic, wybuch śmiechu; ot kolejny leniwy wieczór, przechodzący w noc, która niepostrzeżenie zmienia się w poranek. Grant, podobnie jak Lascelles, należy do stałych bywalców klubu, więc trudno się dziwić jego obecności w tym miejscu.

A jednak coś jest nie w porządku.

Środa, uświadamia sobie Lascelles po chwili, jest przecież środa. To znaczy, precyzyjniej rzecz ujmując, noc ze środy na czwartek, a te akurat noce podpułkownik Colquhoun Grant spędza zazwyczaj w innym… lokalu. Lascelles dowiedział się o tym zupełnie przypadkiem. Po prostu którejś środy zderzyli się z Grantem w drzwiach Gospody Pod Czarną Różą – jeden akurat wychodził z buduaru Małej Sue, a drugi do niego wchodził – i od tego momentu bardzo uważali, żeby się tam więcej nie spotkać. Dlaczego jesteś tutaj, Grant, zamiast zabawiać się z dziwką jak co tydzień? Czyżby nie stawał ci po Waterloo? A może knujecie z Jonathanem Strangem coś, o czym, dla dobra Norrella i swego własnego, powinienem dowiedzieć się jak najszybciej?

– Przepraszam, Lucian – przerywa znajomemu, który opowiada właśnie o przygodzie, jaką przeżył we Florencji z pewną hrabiną. – Muszę zamienić kilka słów z podpułkownikiem Grantem. Wybaczysz mi na chwilę? Przyślę ci Adriana, żebyś się nie zanudził na śmierć.

Macha ręką na mężczyznę o ptasim profilu, który, z kieliszkiem w ręku, siedzi przy fortepianie, biorąc od niechcenia kilka akordów. Na znak Lascellesa porzuca to zajęcie i niemal tanecznym krokiem podchodzi do ich stolika, uśmiechając się przy tym jak drapieżnik wypatrujący ofiary.

Co w zasadzie nie mija się z prawdą.

– Dobry wieczór – mówi i bez pytania sięga po karafkę z whisky, a potem dolewa trunku zarówno sobie, jak i swemu nowemu rozmówcy.

Lascelles nie czeka na ciąg dalszy tej farsy, tylko uśmiecha się kpiąco, klepie tamtego po ramieniu i wstaje ze swego miejsca. Trochę mu szkoda znajomego z Yorku, ale nie aż tak, żeby zrezygnować z pomysłu rzucenia go na żer Adrianowi Cavendishowi. Niechaj Adrian także ma tej nocy trochę rozrywki!

Gdy odwraca głowę, niemal natychmiast jego spojrzenie krzyżuje się ze spojrzeniem Granta. Najwidoczniej podpułkownik obserwował całą scenę z dużą uwagą; na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na rozbawionego. Gdy jednak Lascelles przygląda mu się nieco bliżej, dostrzega, że to nie tyle rozbawienie, co irytacja. Po coś tu dzisiaj przyszedł, żołnierzyku?, zastanawia się po raz kolejny, ale tym razem nie zamierza poprzestać na domysłach, tylko rusza w kierunku Granta z silnym postanowieniem wyciągnięcia z niego jakichś informacji. Jakichkolwiek.

Coś tu śmierdzi, podpułkowniku, i dam głowę, że chodzi o twojego przyjaciela, Jonathana Strange’a. Ponoć widziano go w Londynie, chociaż ludzie Wellingtona twierdzą, że został wysłany na rekonwalescencję. Tylko gdzie? Z jakiego powodu? Na jak długo…? Gdy was o to zapytać, wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, sznurujecie usta, co już samo w sobie jest podejrzane, a to tylko jedna z wielu przesłanek. Ktoś powinien zrobić z wami porządek, Wellingtonowscy, bo pewnego pięknego dnia obudzimy się w kraju zarządzanym przez wojskowych i wszyscy zginiemy zmiażdżeni podeszwami ich butów.

– Witam, panowie – mówi uprzejmie, podchodząc nieco bliżej. Towarzysz Granta na jego widok milknie w pół słowa i wlepia w niego bladoniebieskie ślepia, przypominające oczy śniętej ryby. Jak on się nazywa?, myśli Lascelles z niechęcią. Jak to możliwe, że nazwisko tego karpia wyleciało mi z głowy? – Nie wiem, czy pan zauważył, podpułkowniku – zwraca się bezpośrednio do Granta – ale przed chwilą zwolnił się pokój bilardowy, więc pomyślałem sobie, że być może zdołam pana namówić na jedną partyjkę. Pora jest, co prawda, nieco późna na takie rozrywki, ale...

– Och, do świtu jeszcze daleko – przerywa mu Grant i zrywa się z miejsca: trochę zbyt szybko i zbyt gwałtownie jak na klub dla dżentelmenów; po żołniersku. Jego twarz krzywi mimowolny grymas bólu.  – Chodź, Lascelles, tym razem na pewno zrobię z ciebie miazgę!

Jest ranny, przemyka Lascellesowi przez głowę. Oczywiście mogą to być rany wojenne, mało kto wrócił spod Waterloo w jednym kawałku, ale gdyby faktycznie tak było, Grant nie grałby w krykieta nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu. Ani nie jeździłby konno.

_To świeża rana._

Na początku nikt im nie towarzyszy, tylko służący od czasu do czasu zagląda do pokoju bilardowego, żeby zabrać puste szklanki i dolać trunków do karafek. Grant nie wylewa za kołnierz (co także nie uchodzi uwadze jego przeciwnika), natomiast Lascelles moczy tylko wargi w brandy, pozwalając sobie na kilka łyków. Nie rozmawiają zbyt wiele, więc przez co najmniej kwadrans słychać wyłącznie stuk kija uderzającego w bile.

Potem Lascelles nie wytrzymuje.

– Co tam słychać u naszej drogiej pani Strange? – pyta, przymierzając się do kolejnego uderzenia. – Pan Norrell pytał mnie o nią ostatnio, ale nie mogłem go, niestety, uspokoić w tej materii, bo dawno nie miałem o niej żadnych wieści. Może pan wie, podpułkowniku, jak się miewa po przeprowadzce na wieś?

– Świetnie – odpowiada Grant bez emocji i pochyla się nad stołem. – Świeże powietrze jej służy. Zresztą wieś jest piękna o tej porze roku.

Lascelles parska cicho.

– To prawda. Te wieczne ulewy, szarugi i szybko zapadający zmierzch… nic tylko usiąść przy kominku i pisać wiersze… – urywa. – W życiu nie trafisz w tę łuzę, Grant, musiałbyś użyć _czarów_.

Tamten nie daje się sprowokować. Nawet nie zerka w kierunku lutra, chociaż to właśnie w tej sali doszło do incydentu, podczas którego Jonathan Strange na oczach innych gości klubu przeszedł przez zwierciadło i narobił kłopotów Drawlightowi. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, zachował się wtedy jak ostatni osioł i dostał to, na co sobie zasłużył.

– Nie potrzebuję czarów, żeby zmieść cię z powierzchni ziemi, Lascelles. To tylko kwestia czasu.

Nawet nie zauważają, że zaczyna ich obserwować coraz więcej osób. Najpierw przychodzi Adrian, który opiera się teraz o framugę drzwi, jakby nadal się zastanawiał, czy wejść do środka, czy jednak zawrócić; bawi się przy tym kieliszkiem i szepcze coś do ucha znajomemu Lascellesa, temu grubasowi z Yorku, który wszystkim opowiada, jaki to z niego Casanova. Obaj wyglądają na bardzo ze sobą zżytych. Potem zaglądają inni – jakiś mocno podpity paniczyk w ubraniu, które świadczy nie tyle o jego kiepskim guście, co o fortunie jego tatusia, dwóch bankierów czy piwowarów, pal ich licho, podstarzały lord Jakiśtam, z fajką nieodłącznie przyklejoną do warg, aż w końcu Martin, służący, któremu tym razem przypadła nocna „wachta”.

– Tak? – Lascelles unosi brwi do góry. – Zmieciesz mnie z powierzchni ziemi? Śmiem zauważyć, że na razie żadne z ciebie tornado, Grant, co najwyżej lekki wiaterek. 

Adrian reaguje wybuchem śmiechu, który szybko maskuje atakiem kaszlu.

– Myślę, że potrzeba wam zachęty, panowie – oświadcza Lord Palacz od Fajki, siadając na krześle, które wcześniej Martin przyniósł dla niego z sąsiedniego pokoju. – Gra bez zakładu nie ma sensu. Trzeba ustalić stawkę.

– Wyskakuj z żołdu, Grant! – śmieje się kompan podpułkownika, ten, który dosiadł się do niego, gdy tylko tamten pojawił się w klubie. Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie był tak zawiany, nie pozwoliłby sobie na taką poufałość wobec kogoś wyższego stopniem. I zapewne pożałuje swego zachowania już nazajutrz. – Przecież dopiero co go dostałeś!

Lascelles przechyla nieco głowę, jakby nasłuchiwał głosów z widowni. Wygląda na ubawionego.

– I co pan na to, podpułkowniku? – pyta. – Czyżby pisany był nam dzisiaj malutki zakładzik?

– Pieniądze są nudne – rzuca od niechcenia Adrian Cavendish. Jego oczy błyszczą chorobliwie w świetle świecy, a usta wydają się nienaturalnie czerwone. Gdybym nie wiedział, że to wierutne bzdury, myśli Lascelles, przekładając kij bilardowy z ręki do ręki niespiesznym ruchem, pomyślałbym, że używa barwiczki. Zresztą, prawdę mówiąc, wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło.

Wszyscy obecni wiedzą, co sugeruje Cavendish – chciałby, żeby gracze założyli się nie o pieniądze, lecz o zadanie, które wygrany narzuciłby przegranemu, a ten musiałby wypełnić pod groźbą utraty honoru. O takich pojedynkach zwykle mówi się tygodniami, bo owocują w niespodziewane zwroty akcji, a czasem kończą się nawet zgonem, banicją lub orgietką w doborowym towarzystwie. Gdyby zapytać służącego Martina, opowiedziałby wiele takich historii – to znaczy opowiedziałby, gdyby nie był najdyskretniejszym służącym, jakiego zrodziła londyńska ziemia. Za to Lord Jakmutam, Maestro Wydmuchiwania Kółek Z Dymu, nie ma takich oporów i chętnie dzieli się swoimi doświadczeniami w tym zakresie, świntusząc z taką swobodą, że nawet Mała Sue byłaby pod wrażeniem.

– Podpułkowniku. – Lascelles znacząco zawiesza głos. – Opracowuje pan strategię, czy po prostu ignoruje pan sugestie naszych przyjaciół?

– Ależ skąd. Po prostu zastanawiam się, o co powinniśmy się założyć.

– Jestem otwarty na wszelkie propozycje…  – odpowiada Lascelles z uśmiechem. Ale jeśli wymyślisz coś politycznego, dodaje w myślach, co zdyskredytuje mnie w oczach ludzi, od których zależy stan moich finansów, to przysięgam, że skończysz na najdalej wysuniętej placówce wojskowej, jaką uda mi się znaleźć na mapie.

Wtedy coś przychodzi mu do głowy.

– Bieganie? – proponuje, uprzedzając podpułkownika. Jeśli naprawdę jesteś ranny, Grant, to wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą. Wyjdę wprawdzie na ostatniego dupka, który nie zna świętości i śmie dręczyć bohatera wojennego, ale co mi tam, o tej porze nie ma w klubie nikogo, kogo musiałbym się obawiać, a plotki żyją swoim własnym życiem i w razie kłopotów zawsze można im zaprzeczyć.

– Nago – oświadcza Grant poważnym tonem. A potem dodaje: – Dookoła placu.

Zapada cisza, przez co słychać nawet tykanie zegara z sąsiedniego pokoju. Nikt nie wie, czy podpułkownik żartuje, czy mówi poważnie, ale w końcu staje się jasne, że mówi zupełnie serio i naprawdę proponuje grę o taką stawkę.

– No, no – mruczy pod nosem piwowar. – Nie spodziewałem się takich atrakcji, gdy zdecydowałem, że spędzę wieczór w tym klubie…

– Dobre! Bardzo dobre! – słychać czyjś podniecony głos.

Początkowe milczenie zmienia się w gwar i nagle wszyscy zaczynają mówić jednocześnie, ba, przekrzykują się nawet, chociaż – do diabła! – chodzi przecież o _mój_ goły tyłek, mój albo Granta, któremu marzą się chyba jakieś perwersje w publicznym miejscu, bo jak inaczej nazwać taką propozycję? Lascelles mruży oczy. Cóż, chce upokorzenia, to je dostanie, myśli z mimowolnym podziwem, bo nie przewidział, że Grant odważy się na coś takiego. Szansa, że uda mu się wygrać tę partię, jest znikoma, więc bardzo dobrze, podpułkowniku, przeczołgam pana w błocie, jeśli tak panu na tym zależy, jutro pół Londynu będzie płakać ze śmiechu z powodu pańskiego wyczynu. Już widzę karykatury, jakie powstaną, gdy tylko rozniesie się wieść, że ulubieniec Wellingtona paraduje nagi, jak go pan Bóg stworzył; karykatury, paszkwile i wierszyki, idealne, żeby bazgrać je na murach, ku uciesze gawiedzi. Skoro marzysz o tym, żeby zrobić z siebie błazna, nie będę ci w tym przeszkadzał.

– Bardzo dobrze – odpowiada i, bez zbędnych komentarzy, zabiera się do dzieła. Nie traci już czasu na drobne uszczypliwości, teraz chodzi wyłącznie o to, żeby wygrać. Grant i tak prędzej czy później będzie musiał powiedzieć, co się stało z Jonathanem Strangem. Nie zmartwiłbym się zbytnio, gdyby się okazało, że zamiast wysłać swego maga na rekonwalescencje, po drodze do Londynu strzeliliście mu w łeb i zakopaliście pod jakimś krzakiem.  

Co się ze mną dzieje? Lascelles nie może się skupić i doskonale wie, że gra bardziej nerwowo i mniej uważnie niż zazwyczaj – i że pozostali, włącznie z Grantem, także to dostrzegają. Cavendish rzuca nawet półgłosem jakąś uwagę na ten temat. Cholerny drań. Bawi się doskonale, obserwując moje katusze i zapewne wytknie mi potem każdy błąd, każde najmniejsze drżenie ręki; wytknie i będzie szydził w nieskończoność, aż mu się znudzi lub znajdzie sobie kolejną ofiarę. Nie wątpię, że tak właśnie będzie, bo sam, na jego miejscu, zachowałbym się tak samo.

– Kiepski dzień, Lascelles? – zauważa Grant, niby obojętnie, po kolejnym nieudanym zagraniu przeciwnika. – Czyżby Gilbert Norrell tak cię wymęczył, że nie masz już siły skończyć tego, co zacząłeś?

Śmiech. Trzask rozbitego szkła. Młody oficerek z lordowskim tytułem i móżdżkiem wielkości rybiego oka, przez nieuwagę strąca karafkę, więc zapach whisky staje się nagle dominującą wonią w pomieszczeniu. Właściwie zajeżdża tu bimbrem, myśli Lascelles i krzywi się paskudnie, chociaż Bóg jeden wie, że jedyne, o czym teraz marzy, to szklanka najpaskudniejszego bimbru z Czarnej Róży, tego, który powaliłby nawet Herkulesa, gdyby zachciało mu się zawędrować w te strony. Jaki Herkules, do diabła, weź ty się lepiej w garść, Henry, bo przegrasz jak ostatni patałach. _Weź się w garść._

Uśmiechnięta gęba Adriana Cavendisha działa na niego jak płachta na byka.

Szkoda, że nie ma tu Childermassa, myśli jeszcze, może gdybym go tutaj zobaczył, ogarnąłby mnie taki szał, że pokonałby Granta w ciągu paru sekund.

A potem jest już tylko stół, bile i kij w ręku, nic poza tym. Wszystkie dźwięki zlewają się w jeden szum, który nie ma znaczenia – Lascelles nie słyszy już komentarzy, nie docierają do niego ani okrzyki aprobaty, ani złośliwości. Jak zwykle w sytuacjach kryzysowych, gdy tylko krok dzieli go od katastrofy, udaje mu się „ochłodzić” głowę do tego stopnia, że emocje przestają się liczyć – a wnioski, jakie wtedy wyciąga, decyzje, jakie podejmuje, są jasne i bezlitośnie logiczne, chociaż nie zawsze zgodne z obowiązującą kodeksem moralnym. W takich sytuacjach Lascelles po prostu _wie_ , co powinno zostać wykonane i bez wahania to robi, stosując metody, które uznaje za najbardziej skuteczne. Nie ma ludzi, są problemy do rozwiązania. Nie ma wątpliwości, tylko hipoteza, którą należy obalić. Czasem się ciebie boję, powiedział kiedyś Adrian Cavendish i wcale nie żartował, choć zdawać by się mogło, że kpi jak zwykle. Pewnego pięknego dnia uznasz, że jestem zbędnym pionkiem na szachownicy i bum! po prostu rozwalisz mi łeb.

Właściwie ostatni ruch naprawę przypomina strzał. W dodatku strzał z gatunku tych, które nie mogą chybić celu, bo wszystko – umiejętności strzelca, warunki atmosferyczne, Fortuna – wszystko sprzyja temu, by ofiara padła trupem na miejscu.

– Rozbieraj się, Grant – mówi Lascelles nieco chrapliwie, więc szybko sięga po szklankę, żeby przepłukać gardło winem. Dopiero teraz może sobie na to pozwolić. Nawet nie czuje, że Cavendish podchodzi do niego, żeby go uściskać, a Lord Jakmutam Od Tej Cholernej Fajki, Którą Mógłby Wreszcie Wymienić Na Nową, z zapałem komentuje ostatnie minuty rozgrywki, gratulując zwycięstwa w „prawdziwie pięknym stylu”. – Tylko nie pomiń niczego.

I Grant naprawdę zaczyna się rozbierać. Inni jeszcze nie bardzo w to wierzą, jeszcze sądzą, że być może spróbuje się wyłgać z tego zakładu, ale nie, podpułkownik z obojętną miną ściąga ubranie, warstwa po warstwie, jakby zupełnie go nie obchodziło, że naraża się na śmieszność. W końcu obnaża także nogi, więc Lascelles widzi bandaże częściowo przesiąknięte krwią, które świadczą o tym, że ranę zadano niedawno, może kilka dni temu, a może nawet przed paroma godzinami. Kto go potraktował w taki sposób? Dlaczego? Czyżby Wellington wysłał go na jakąś tajną misję?

Znaj moją litość, Grant, myśl z przekąsem, a głośno mówi:

– Widzę, że jeszcze się pan nie wyleczył, podpułkowniku, rany muszą panu doskwierać. Dlatego może zrezygnujmy z biegania – uśmiecha się, przyjmując od Adriana kolejny kieliszek wina. – Wystarczy mały spacerek.

– Nie można zmieniać przedmiotu zakładu podczas gry. – Grant wiesza spodnie na oparciu krzesła. – To nieuczciwe, panie Lascelles.

– Ależ gra już skończona!

– Nie dla mnie – To mówiąc zrzuca z siebie ostatnią warstwę ubrania i rusza w kierunku drzwi. Gdy tylko wychodzi z budynku, zaczyna biec.

 

*

 

– Poczekaj – mówi Strange, gdy docierają do półpiętra. Wyżej jest już tylko strych, po którym hula wiatr, bo nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby uszczelnić szpary między deskami. Od dawna nikt tutaj nie mieszka. – Stój, stój… – przytrzymuje Childermassa za poły płaszcza i obaj zataczają się lekko w kierunku ściany. Na którymś z dolnych pięter trzaskają drzwi i słychać ostrą wymianę zdań; kobieta wybiega na korytarz, odgrażając się, że zrobi coś strasznego, ale trudno powiedzieć, co konkretnie, bo jej słowa grzęzną w potoku wyzwisk. Potem zapada cisza, przerywana jedynie monotonnym stukotem dobiegającym z parteru, gdzie mieści się pracownia stolarza. Popyt na trumny musi być ogromny, skoro pracuje nawet w środku nocy.

Ściana pod palcami aż lepi się od brudu. Całe szczęście panuje tu półmrok, więc nie widać żadnych szczegółów. Mogłem znaleźć lepsze miejsce, przemyka Childermassowi przez głowę, gdy spogląda na zacieki zdobiące sufit, wygodniejsze, z dala od ciekawskich oczu. Jest już jednak za późno na zmianę decyzji. Próba przetransportowania Strange’a do innego lokum mogłaby się skończyć o wiele gorzej, niż kwaterunek w tej podłej spelunie, zresztą chodzi tylko o jedną noc, no, może kilka, żeby choć trochę wytrzeźwiał i doszedł do siebie. Potem będziemy musieli przenieść go gdzie indziej.

– Już niedaleko, sir – mówi w końcu, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek. Głos ma bardziej zachrypnięty, niż zazwyczaj, ale nic w tym dziwnego, bo wypalił tej nocy więcej tytoniu, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – Jeszcze kilka stopni. Niech mi pan pozwoli, to pomogę…

Nie kończy zdania, bo w tym samym momencie Strange popycha go na ścianę. Childermass uderza plecami o wystające deski tak niefortunnie, że kaleczy się o gwóźdź, a ból odbiera mu na chwilę zdolność racjonalnego osądu sytuacji. Moment wahania trwa o sekundę za długo.

Strange cuchnie dymem i przetrawionym alkoholem; jego ubranie przesiąkło tą wonią tak dokumentnie, że trzeba by je spalić w piecu, żeby zniknęła. Ile czasu spędził w spelunie, w której znaleźliśmy go z Grantem, myśli Childermass z rosnącym niepokojem, czując, że dłonie tamtego zaciskają się na jego gardle, godziny, dni, może tygodnie? Ile porcji opium zdążył wcześniej wypalić?

Chwyta Strange’a za nadgarstki i próbuje się uwolnić. Nie jest to proste, bo tamten ma o wiele więcej siły, niż można by było przypuszczać.

– Panie Strange…

– _Jonathanie. –_ poprawia go mag, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie, z niewielkiej odległości. Ma zwężona źrenice. Childermass mógłby spróbować sięgnąć po nóż, który nadal tkwi w kieszeni jego płaszcza, i zapewne by mu się powiodło, ale nie chce tego robić, żeby nie sprowokować Strange’a jeszcze bardziej. Zresztą, do diabła, nie chce go przecież zabijać, tylko mu pomóc! Poza tym, pomijając już inne kwestie, prowokowanie kogoś, kto potrafiłby jednym ruchem ręki zmieść z powierzchni ziemi całą kamienicę wraz z zawartością, to niefortunny pomysł.

– Jonathanie Strange – stara się mówić spokojnie, chociaż krew coraz bardziej dudni mu w uszach. – Musisz się położyć, przespać kilka godzin, bo opium miesza ci w głowie.

– Nie trzeba palić opium, żeby zwariować, Childermass, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Jeszcze jeden ruch, krok, nacisk i Childermassowi ostatecznie puszczają nerwy. Jest szybki, szybszy od maga, oczadzanego dymem. Wyszarpuje się gwałtownie, podbija rękę Strange’a, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się o krok; nóż samoistnie pojawia się w jego dłoni i nie trzeba wiele wysiłku, żeby znalazł się we właściwym miejscu. Ostrze smakuje skórę, napawa się jej bliskością. Wystarczyłby jeden ruch, żeby…

– No… no dalej – warczy Strange, który tkwi teraz uwięziony między poręczą a napastnikiem. Włosy ma posklejane od potu i Childermass wyczuwa, że jego koszula także jest całkiem mokra, jakby ktoś wyciągnął ją przed chwilą z balii pełnej wody. – To nie jest takie trudne. Zabiłeś już kogoś wcześniej, Childermass?

– Nie twoja sprawa – odpowiada szybko. Zbyt szybko.

Na schodach dudnią kroki. Ktoś mozolnie wspina się na górę, nucąc przy tym irlandzką śpiewkę, chociaż pora jest zbyt późna na takie koncerty. Childermass zastyga, z nożem przy szyi Strange’a, z ręką zaciśniętą do jego ramieniu, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Nie widzi tego, ale domyśla się, że mag, odwrócony do niego tyłem, uśmiecha się nieznacznie i trochę dziko, jakby tylko krok dzielił go od popełnienia jakiegoś szaleństwa. Co zrobi? Rzuci się na łeb na szyję w dół, żeby skręcić kark na posadzce u wylotu schodów, czy może naprędce spreparuje jakiś czar, który przeniesie tę budę do innego świata? Nie trzeba być wróżem, żeby wiedzieć, że magia krąży w jego żyłach na równi z krwią.

A  jednak nie robi nic, nawet nie próbuje się bronić. Jego oddech jest chrapliwy i urywany, przesiąknięty zapachem opium tak jak wszystko inne, jak jego ubranie, włosy, nawet kark, zroszony kroplami potu. Piętro niżej zapijaczony głos marudzi, że drzwi są zamknięte, kobieto, czemu nie otwierasz, gdy mąż wraca do domu po ciężkim dniu pracy? Odgłos uderzeń na chwilę zagłusza wszystkie inne dźwięki. Otwórz drzwi, ty kurwo!, przekleństwa sypią się gęsto, jedno gorsze od drugiego, aż w końcu ktoś w mieszkaniu lituje się nad pijakiem i wpuszcza go do środka.

Childermass sam nie wie, kiedy opuszcza nóż. W pewnym momencie jego ręka po prostu słabnie.

– Chodźmy – mówi cicho i puszcza Strange’a, który nadal stoi w tym samym miejscu, zaciskając palce na poręczy i patrząc w dół, w dal, w bezczas. Pochyla przy tym głowę, jakby oczekiwał ostatecznego ciosu, ale Childermass nie spełnia jego niemej prośby, tylko chowa nóż do kieszeni, muskając przy tym talię kart. Zdaje mu się, że emanują ciepłem. – Po prostu stąd chodźmy.

Na strychu nie ma nawet pieca, w którym można by rozpalić, wilgotne zimno przeszywa do szpiku kości. Kiedyś mieszkał tu pewien malarz, którego Childermass znał dobrze (a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało) i odwiedzał pewnego lata, przez kilka tygodni z rzędu, ale było to tak dawno, że wspomnienia wyblakły niemal całkowicie – podobnie jak szkice, które zajmowały niemal całą powierzchnię ściany, między łóżkiem a ramami okna. Teraz rzadko ktoś się tu zjawiał. Trudno było wynająć komuś lokum o tak kiepskim standardzie, szczególnie zimową porą, dlatego właściciel trzymał klucze u siebie, czasem tylko użyczając ich desperatom, którzy potrzebowali schronienia. Jedni planowali rewolucję, inni sprowadzali tu swoje kochanki, te mniej wybredne, którym nie przeszkadzał ani grzyb na ścianach, ani brudne nici pajęczyn, zwisające z sufitu. Nikt nie zostawał na tyle długo, by nazwać to miejsce domem.

Teraz nie ma tu nawet łóżka; na ziemi leży tylko materac, który nie wygląda zachęcająco, podobnie jak krzesła z połamanymi oparciami. Na jednym leży miednica i książka z wydartą okładką, na drugim podarta koszula, która dawno zatraciła swój kształt i pierwotny kolor. Okno jest nieszczelne, więc deszcz przez lata wypaczył deski podłogowe i wyglądają teraz tak, jakby nastąpienie na nie groziło śmiercią lub trwałym kalectwem – Childermass omija je starannie, gdy podchodzi do stołu, gdzie walają się na wpół wypalone świece. Zapala jedną, mniej wilgotną niż pozostałe, a potem rzuca swój płaszcz na materac, żeby zaimprowizować posłanie, bo nie zabrali ze sobą żadnego koca. Grant obiecał, że przyniesie ciepłe rzeczy i zapasy żywności (na pewno nie zapomni przy tym o butelce wódki), ale trzeba się liczyć z tym, że zanim tu dotrze, miną co najmniej dwie godziny. Albo dłużej. Do tego czasu musieli sobie radzić z tym, co mieli pod ręką.

Siada na jednym z krzeseł, wcześniej zrzucając z niego strzępy koszuli, i patrzy jak Strange wędruje wzdłuż ścian, oglądając je uważnie, jakby pęknięcia, zgrubienia i szpary były dziełami sztuki, a on sam znajdował się w galerii na wernisażu. Childermassowi zdaje się nawet, że mag dostrzega to wszystko, czego na ścianach dawno już nie ma – widmowe kształty, kreślonych nocami, gdy laudanum buzowało w żyłach, a z dolnego piętra dobiegały odgłosy pospiesznie uprawianej miłości. To takie dziwne, wrócić do tego pokoju po tylu latach. A jeszcze dziwniejsze, nie czuć absolutnie nic, jakby te wspomnienia należały do kogoś innego.

Childermass wie, że nie namówi Strange’a do odpoczynku. Nie teraz, nie po tylu dawkach opium, i nie wtedy, gdy tamten zaczyna trzeźwieć, choć usilnie się przed tym broni. A jednak próbuje po raz kolejny:

– Powinieneś się położyć. – Tym razem nie dodaje „sir” na końcu zdania. – Jonathanie, odpocznij proszę choć przez chwilę. Sen dobrze ci to zrobi. – Kłamstwo niezbyt gładko przechodzi mu przez gardło.

Strange parska krótkim, szczekliwym śmiechem i nie przestaje krążyć po pokoju, chwiejnym krokiem pokonując kolejny odcinek drogi. Jest w takim stanie, że trzeba być gotowym na wszystko i Childermass z trudem nad sobą panuje. Cały czas mu się zdaje, że za moment, może za kilka minut, może za kwadrans, wydarzy się coś złego, czego nie zdoła powstrzymać. Nie wiadomo, z której strony spodziewać się ataku. Grant, co prawda, odebrał Strange’owi pistolet, ale istnieje nieskończona ilość sposobów, żeby odebrać sobie życie. Sobie albo innym, którzy znajdą się w pobliżu.

– Szkoda, że się zatarły – mówi Strange trochę niewyraźnie, jakby słowa nie chciały go słuchać. O co mu chodzi? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby zobaczył rysunki! – Może gdybym spróbował zaklęcia… przywołanie, nie, nie, raczej… – urywa nagle. Dłoń, którą wodzi po ścianie, szukając zatartych konturów, zaczyna lekko fosforyzować. Trwa to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarcza, by Childermass dostrzegł w plątaninie linii swoją własną twarz, wyłaniającą się spod warstwy brudu i pleśni.

Nagły atak paniki zrywa go z miejsca. Świeca ląduje na podłodze i gaśnie.

Portret znika, czary nie są w stanie przywrócić mu życia. W oczach Jonathana Strange’a, gdy odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Childermassa, odbijają się złociste odpryski nieudanego zaklęcia.

 

*

 

To kolejna próba powstrzymania tego, co nieuniknione. Zamiast dymu, igieł i kieliszków mnożących się w nieskończoność, drugie ciało, które odpowiada na dotyk i emanuje ciepłem. Trzeba się do niego dostać, wydzierając przejście własnymi palcami, szarpiąc i gryząc wszystko, co staje na drodze: płaszcz, materiał koszuli, ostatnie skrupuły. Wszystko, byleby tylko nie zacząć myśleć, bo w głowie znowu huczą działa, płonie ogień, a serce jak oszalałe tłucze się w gardle.

Merlinie! Nie tam, nie w tamtą stronę! Uciekaj! Wciska obie ręce w błoto aż po łokcie, żeby poczuć siłę drzemiącą w ziemi; słowa wiążą się w zaklęcia, których nie trzeba wypowiadać, bo materializują się same. Jego oczy są tak suche, że nawet mruganie sprawia mu ból, ale nakrycie ich powiekami nie wchodzi już w grę. Patrz na mnie, słyszy, nie odwracaj wzroku. Coś wybucha i na kilka sekund wszystko dookoła zalewa czarna posoka – ci, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu, przypominają teraz połamane zabawki bez rąk i nóg, korpusy drgające w rytm uchodzącego życia. Magia, która go opętuje na ten widok, w niczym nie przypomina magii Gilberta Norrella, to powiew wiatru znad Faerie. Ręce formują kule ognia, pod skórą pełzają węże, włosy skręcają się w sprężyny i podnoszę w górę, podobnie jak głazy, fragmenty ciał i kałuże błota. Pytanie, czy można zabić przy pomocy magii, wydaje się tak niedorzeczne, że Jonathan Strange zanosi się śmiechem i śmieje się długo, jakby coś nie pozwalało mu przestać. Wokół niego rosną stosy trupów; potworna hekatomba na część nienazwanego bóstwa zdaje się nie mieć końca.

Teraz śmieje się także, chociaż czuje, jak na jego plecach, brzuchu, otwierają się wojenne rany. Zwłaszcza wtedy. Sam zresztą nie zachowuje się lepiej – magia tego rodzaju wyklucza delikatność, więc Strange nie waha się wgryzać w dostępne kawałki skóry lub zdrapywać ją paznokciami, których nie obcinał od wielu tygodni. Tamten dotrzymuje mu kroku. Materac zostaje daleko za nimi, a pod spodem rozpościera się szachownica przegniłych desek, śliskich w dotyku i wilgotnych. Żaden z nich nie zwraca na to większej uwagi.

– Strange… –  chrypi Childermass tuż przy jego ustach, ale mag nie pozwala mu dokończyć. Przewraca go szybko i przygniata własnym ciałem, nie zważając na jęk bólu, gdy głowa uderza o podłogę. Słowa są zabronione, niepotrzebne, zupełnie niewiarygodne! Jak mam jej o tym opowiedzieć, Grant, zaciska ręce w pięści, nie będąc zdolnym do samodzielnego rozprostowania palców, przecież tego się nie da zrozumieć, nikt, kto tu nie walczył, nie zdoła tego pojąć, bo to jest _niepojmowalne_. Zamiast twarzy nosi maskę z zaschniętego błota zmieszanego z krwią i chyba nigdy jej nie zdejmie, bo pod spodem niczego już nie ma. Tylko pustka. Nie każ mi o tym myśleć, proszę, nie chcę tam wracać, nie teraz. Śledzi ustami koryto rzeki-tętnicy, zatrzymując się dopiero w okolicy żuchwy, gdzie natyka się na przeszkodę. A potem pozwala sobą zawładnąć, tak jak wtedy, pod Waterloo, gdy otworzył się na pierwotną magię i zaprosił ją do środka, wiedząc dobrze, czym to może grozić. Ale czy można przygotować się na coś takiego? Czy można powstrzymać nieuniknione?

Jeden ruch ręki i krzesło rozpada się na kawałki; z gardła Strange’a dobywa się zwierzęcy charkot. Desperacko wplątuje palce we włosy Childermassa, jakby to były jego własne włosy; jakby musiał się czegoś przytrzymać, żeby nie opaść na dno. Potem ląduje twarzą do ziemi i jest już tylko smak kurzu w ustach, drzazgi wbijające się w skórę na policzkach. Płynny ogień rozlewający się po całym ciele. Ucieczka. Kilka sekund zapętlonych w nieskończoność.

Krzyk długo wibruje w powietrzu.

Boże, jak boli. Strange tuli do siebie własną rękę, która zwisa bezwładnie i zgina się w niewłaściwą stronę. Krew jest wszędzie; ktoś zamazał nią cały krajobraz. Wstań, Merlinie… Merlinie, do diabła, spójrz na mnie, nic ci nie jest, przeżyliśmy! Żyjemy, rozumiesz? Wygraliśmy, żyjemy. Wygraliśmy. Słowa zlewają się w niezrozumiały bełkot, nie docierając do celu, ale mimo to, Grant nie przestaje mówić, aż w końcu siłą podnosi Strange’a z ziemi i zmusza go, by poszedł za nim, nie wiadomo dokąd, nie wiadomo po co, skoro wszystko i tak się skończyło. Ranni poniewierają się między trupami i trudno odróżnić jednych od drugich, ciała widać dosłownie wszędzie. Śmierć, śmierć, śmierć.  Strange nie potrafi opanować dreszczy, które wzmagają się, gdy mijają kałużę błota pełną ludzkich szczątków; szkarłatna kurtka wciąż unosi się na powierzchni wody. Czy to naprawdę ja… ? Ja zabiłem tych ludzi? Merlinie, opanuj się, na litość boską, słyszy głos Granta dobiegający z dużej odległości, potem będziemy pić do upadłego, teraz musimy zameldować się u Wellingtona. Słyszysz mnie? Wellington na nas czeka, ktoś musi posprzątać ten burdel.

Dyszy ciężko, wdychając zapach, który go otacza: kurz, wilgoć, ostra woń potu, opium i kiepskiej jakości tytoń. Nie panuje nad sobą zupełnie, dreszcze przejmują nad nim kontrolę. Szczęka zębami, czując, że coś, co drzemie w jego piersi, za moment rozedrze go na strzępy, próbując wydostać się na wolność. Wypił w swoim życiu dostatecznie wiele, żeby wiedzieć, jak reaguje organizm, gdy nad ranem alkohol wietrzeje z głowy, pozostawiając po sobie cuchnącą, wstydliwą lukę w życiorysie, ale alkohol to nic w porównaniu z magią. Od niej nie można się uwolnić żadnym sposobem, można ją tylko na chwilę uśpić i modlić się, żeby następny atak po prostu cię zabił.

Silne ręce przytrzymują go mocno, gdy chce się zerwać, żeby zrobić coś ostatecznego, może sięgnąć po nóż, może rozbić głowę o ścianę lub rozerwać żyły własnymi zębami.

– Jonathanie, Jonathanie… – Głos Childermassa jest tak zachrypnięty, jakby nie używał go od tysiącleci. – To nie jest…

Oczywiście, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, moje pomysły to nieustające pasmo porażek. Niszczę każdego, kto stanie mi na drodze. Powinieneś trzymać się ode mnie z daleka, Johnie Childermass, bo zginiesz jak pozostali. Dlaczego tego nie robisz, dlaczego po prostu sobie nie pójdziesz?

– Zostaw mnie tutaj – mówi, jakby wyrzucał z siebie toksyny. Jest mu niedobrze, werble grają tuż pod czaszką, ból w skroniach poraża zmysły. Magia wzbiera w gardle na podobieństwo żółci. – Zostaw mnie, Childermass. John – poprawia się nieudolnie. – Powinieneś mnie tutaj zostawić, mogę zrobić coś… nie panuje nad magią, sam widzisz, widziałeś, nie jestem w stanie utrzymać jej w ryzach. Zaklęcia nie działają albo tworzą się z niczego, bez mojego udziału, to… to…

– Waterloo – odpowiada Childermass, któremu nie trzeba niczego tłumaczyć. Siada powoli i przeciera oczy palcami, jakby próbował odgonić resztki snu. Włosy ma tak splątane i pełne kurzu, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdoła doprowadzić ich do porządku.

Strange nie jest w stanie nawet skinąć głową w odpowiedzi.

Obudziłem potwora, myśli przy tym i próbuje uspokoić oddech. Dopiero teraz zaczyna czuć, jak bardzo jest tutaj zimno i jak bardzo bolą go mięśnie, skaleczenia, niemal każdy fragment ciała. Fala mdłości powoduje, że bezwiednie zwija się w kłębek i zastyga tak na długą chwilę, z rękami przyklejonymi do twarzy.

– Potrzebuję opium – szepcze gorączkowo, zbyt szybko, niewyraźnie. – Albo czegoś innego, co mnie stłumi. Alkohol nie wystarcza, próbowałem, ale efekty nie były zadowalające. Nie wiem, ile musiałbym wypić, żeby pomogło, chyba kilka butelek pod rząd, może więcej, to nie miałoby sensu. Opium działa najlepiej, w każdym razie nie znalazłem dotąd niczego, co byłoby bardziej skuteczne, a wierz mi, chwytałem się najróżniejszych sposobów – urywa nagle. – To nie miało tak zabrzmieć.

– Miało.

Nie musi otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że Childermass podnosi się z ziemi. Mimo to, wodzi za nim wzrokiem, gdy nagi przemierza strych, lawirując między połamanymi meblami, i schyla się, żeby podnieść swój płaszcz, który poniewiera się w pobliżu materaca. Szpera w kieszeniach, ale zamiast wyciągnąć swoją Talię Marsylską, czego Strange spodziewa się w pierwszej kolejności, sięga po fajkę i woreczek z tytoniem. Nie ubiera się i nie wychodzi, tylko wraca i siada w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Płaszczem okrywa Strange’a.

– Prawdopodobnie powinieneś porozmawiać z Norrellem – mówi spokojnie i próbuje zapalić fajkę. Udaje mu się dopiero za którymś podejściem. Dym szybuje ku sufitowi. – Może czytał o podobnym przypadku i potrafiłby pomóc.

– Nie potrzebuję pomocy, Childermass, potrzebuję opium. – Strange z niespodziewaną siłą odrzuca płaszcz. Im bardziej jest trzeźwy, tym większa ogarnia go wściekłość. Krzywi się, gdy zahacza poranionym ramieniem o nieoheblowaną belkę. – Potrzebuję… – chce dodać, że potrzeba mu pistoletu albo chociaż noża, do cholery, może naprawdę byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy skończyli z tym tu i teraz, ale słowa mu się plączą, a ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. Wyczerpany do granic osuwa się z powrotem na ziemię.

Po chwili czuje dłoń we włosach i smugę dotyku na czole, na skroni, na podbródku. Chwyta tę dłoń i przytrzymuje, żeby nie zniknęła, przez długi czas nie mówiąc ani słowa. Obrazy, które przesuwają się przed jego oczami, ociekają posoką i, choć nieme, krzyczą do niego głosami tych wszystkich, którzy stracili życie pod Waterloo; tych wszystkich, których zabił dzięki swojej magii.

Nie wiem, jakim cudem Grant to wytrzymuje, myśli, czując, że ogarnia go ciemność, niemoc, że za moment straci przytomność. Jak on to robi, że jeszcze nie oszalał. Ale w tym momencie przypomina sobie wyraz twarzy pułkownika Colquhouna Granta, wtedy, gdy w spelunie, w której grało się w rosyjską ruletkę, wyjmował mu z ręki pistolet, i traci pewność, czy ktokolwiek potrafi zachować zdrowy rozsądek w obliczu tego, co urąga mu na każdym kroku. Wojna. Magia. Miłość. Nawet Grant nie jest niezniszczalny. Oddaj mi to, Merlinie, zamierzasz wyręczyć Francuzów i zabić się własnoręcznie? Opium całkiem przeżarło ci mózg, skoro myślisz, że będę się temu spokojnie przyglądał! Childermass stoi w pobliżu, odgradzając ich własnym ciałem od kilku drabów, którym nie w smak, że ktoś przerywa zawody – szczególnie, że postawili na Strange’a (lub przeciw niemu) sporo pieniędzy. Ciało nieszczęśnika, któremu los tej nocy nie sprzyjał, leży porzucone pod ścianą i nikt nie kwapi się, żeby je stamtąd uprzątnąć. Oddaj mi broń – to jeden głos. Drugi, zachrypnięty, nienaturalnie spokojny, grozi właśnie, że wypruję ci flaki, Tomie Monroe, przysięgam, że to zrobię, jeśli tylko ruszysz się z miejsca. Świat zastyga na kilka sekund. Potem zaczyna wirować w przyspieszonym tempie: pistolet, cios prosto w twarz, szarpanina, krew na wargach. I krzyki: Do tylnych drzwi! Childermass! Nie strzelaj! Aż w końcu świeży powiew wiatru i czyjeś ręce, które w ostatniej chwili ratują go przed upadkiem.

Te same ręce obrysowują teraz kontury jego twarzy, jakby próbowały naszkicować ją od nowa. Niestety, trzeba by więcej…

– Trzeba by czegoś więcej – nawet nie zauważa, że zaczyna myśleć na głos. Już nie walczy z sennością, chociaż jest świadomy, że sen może mu przynieść tylko koszmary lub męczący bezwład, zakończony atakiem torsji – niż twoje karty i książki Norrella, żeby to przerwać. Dobrze wiesz, że dla bezpieczeństwa Anglii powinniście mnie zabić albo pozwolić mi samemu…

_Zerwać maskę._

Z tą myślą rzuca się w ciemność, która oblepia go w jednej chwili, więc nie słyszy już, jak Childermass odpowiada ze spokojem podszytym irytacją, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć, choćby próbował tysiące razy, więc byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich, gdyby od razu wybił to sobie z głowy. Niech pan przestanie wygadywać bzdury, panie Strange. Jaka jest gwarancja, że magia zniknie wraz z pana śmiercią, zamiast wydostać się na wolność i zdziczeć do ostatka? Nie podejmę, nie podejmiemy z podpułkownikiem Grantem takiego ryzyka i pan także nie powinien go podejmować, szczególnie pod wpływem opium. Dlatego musisz żyć Jonathanie Strange… Jonathanie, _Jonathanie_ , spójrz na mnie, nie odpływaj, byłoby lepiej, gdybyś przeniósł się choćby na materac, tu jest strasznie zimno, płaszcz nie wystarczy... _Jonathanie Strange_!

 

Nie rozmawiali o tym ani razu, ale obaj z Grantem na pewno o tym myśleli: a co, jeśli trzeba go będzie zabić? Odpowiedź na to pytanie nadal wymyka się rozumowi.

Grant przyjdzie tu lada chwila. Childermass wie, że powinien się ubrać, ogarnąć trochę pokój, spróbować przenieść Jonathana w wygodniejsze miejsce, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do działania. Jakby ktoś rzucił na niego czar petryfikacji. W fajce od dawna nie ma już tytoniu, ale mimo to, nadal trzyma ją blisko twarzy, czasem zagryzając ustnik. Wiatr, który wpada do środka przez szpary, smaga ciało, wywołując dreszcze, z drugiej jednak strony, chyba tylko dojmujący chłód panujący na strychu trzyma myśli Childermassa w ryzach. Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie spaliłaby go gorączka.

Boże, co ja tu właściwie robię?

Tknięty impulsem odkłada fajkę i rozkłada karty bezpośrednio na podłodze, ale szybko traci nadzieję, że Tarot pomoże mu w czymkolwiek – układ jest tak zagmatwany i tak banalnie prosty zarazem, że zupełnie nie można go przeniknąć. Nie musisz mi mówić, że to niebezpieczne, myśli, podnosząc jedną z kart do góry, żeby lepiej jej się przyjrzeć. I naprawdę nie musisz mi przypominać, kto jest kim: Rycerz Mieczy, Rycerz Buław, a między nimi, jak zwykle, Piątka Kielichów. Jesteś kielichem cykuty, Johnie Childermass, pogódź się wreszcie ze swoją rolą.

 

*

 

– A teraz wytłumacz mi, o co w tu tak naprawdę chodzi. – Grant odstawia szklankę na stół i pierwszy przerywa milczenie.

Childermass zapala fajkę.

Pokój na strychu wygląda trochę lepiej, niż parę godzin wcześniej, wspólnymi siłami doprowadzili go do względnego porządku. Oczywiście nadal jest zimno, a ściany, przeżarte zaciekami i pleśnią, wyglądają okropnie, ale przynajmniej po podłodze nie walają się śmieci, a legowisko Strange’a zostało odgrodzone od reszty pomieszczenia przy pomocy parawanu. Grant przyniósł czystą pościel, koce i ciepłe ubrania, więc istniała szansa, że nie zamarzną na śmierć. Gdyby jeszcze udało się uszczelnić okna, byłoby tutaj całkiem znośnie, chociaż podpułkownik twierdził, że nawet w czasie wojny miewał już lepsze kwatery.

Stół przenieśli w kąt pokoju i tam się usadowili, chociaż zdezelowane krzesła ledwo wytrzymują ich ciężar. Bezpieczniej byłoby siedzieć na jakichś skrzynkach, stwierdził Childermass na samym wstępie, ale Grant machnął na to ręką, przez co o mało nie wylądował na ziemi, bo zarwała się pod nim kolejna podpórka. Mimo to – zostali w tym samym miejscu, bo żaden nie miał dość siły na poszukiwania czegoś bardziej stabilnego do siedzenia.

Na blacie wkrótce pojawiły się karty Childermassa, tytoń i butelka wódki. Poranek za oknem wstawał brudny i nieświeży, jak oni sami. Turkotały pierwsze wozy, ludzie wychodzili z domów do swoich zajęć.

– Rozumiem, że Waterloo go przerosło – kontynuuje Grant po chwili, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. – Wielu straciło przez to rozum. Widzieliśmy potworne rzeczy, Childermass, obok czegoś takiego trudno przejść obojętnie. Ale w jego przypadku nie chodzi tylko o to, on… – kręci głową. – Coś go zjada od środka, mam rację? Jego magia.

To zadziwiające, myśli Childermass, jak bardzo jesteś bliski prawdy, podpułkowniku Grant. Chociaż nie masz o magii zielonego pojęcia.

Ma wielką ochotę nalać sobie wódki, nie robi tego jednak. W zamian za to zaciąga się dymem.

– Myślę – odpowiada po dłuższej chwili, bo trudno mu mówić głośno o takich sprawach. Szczególnie, że Strange śpi za parawanem, niespokojnie rzucając się w pościeli. – Myślę, że przekroczył granicę i otworzył się na coś, co go teraz niszczy. Mówił mi – patrzy uważnie na Granta. Tamten jest bardzo blady, pod jego oczami rysują się ciemne koła, ale w jego oczach nie widać znużenia, a jedynie determinację i pełną świadomość tego, jakie mogą być konsekwencje wydarzeń, które rozegrały się tej nocy. – Mówił mi – powtarza Childermass, wsłuchując się w odgłosy dobiegające zza parawanu – że zabijał magią, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił. To mogła być ta granica.

– Do diabła, ale przecież zabijał już na Półwyspie! – Grant dolewa sobie wódki i łyka tak szybko, że prawdopodobnie nie czuje nawet jej smaku. – Uratował mi wtedy skórę. Gdyby nie on, pewnie cały mój oddział skończyłby w piachu.

Childermass kręci głową. Jak wytłumaczyć coś, co jest tak oczywiste, a co może być nie do pojęcia dla kogoś, kto żołnierką para się zawodowo?

– Używał magii, tak – odpowiada. –  Ale ani razu nie skierował jej bezpośrednio na konkretnego człowieka, po to, żeby go zabić. Przesuwał wzgórza, rzeki, utrudniał Francuzom życie na różne sposoby i prawdopodobnie dzięki jego czarom zginęło ich bardzo wielu, ale to była… bezosobowa śmierć, podpułkowniku. Śmierć, która nie zostawia śladu.

Złe słowo, strofuje się w myślach. Dlaczego znowu używasz niewłaściwych słów, Johnie Childermass?

– Nie, źle mówię – poprawia się szybko, widząc, że Grant chce mu przerwać. – To nie tak, że zbiorowa śmierć nie ma znaczenia, wręcz przeciwnie. Rzecz w tym, że jeżeli mag zabije za pomocą magii kogoś, komu patrzy prosto w twarz, kto poza mundurem wrogiej armii nosi też jakieś imię, nazwisko, to…

– Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, na czym polega wojna, Childermass.

– Chcę przez to powiedzieć. – Childermass nie daje się sprowokować. – że magia, którą dysponuję Jonathan Strange, to już zupełnie inna magia, niż ta, którą posługiwał się wcześniej. I że to nie on teraz dysponuje magią, tylko ona dysponuje nim.

Grant zaciska usta w wąską kreskę. Nie odpowiada, nie zadaje pytań, przygląda się tylko, jak Childermass rozkłada karty i wygląda na to, że obserwowanie tej czynności w jakiś sposób go uspokaja. Karty są mu obce, w niczym nie przypominają tych, którymi grywa się w brydża, ale właśnie dlatego wydają się _właściwe,_ jakby doskonale pasowały do tej sytuacji.

– Czyli Jonathan oszalał – odzywa się w końcu nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem. – A my nie możemy nic z tym fantem zrobić.

– Mógłbym porozmawiać z Norrellem.

– A ja mógłbym cię zastrzelić – słyszy w odpowiedzi i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wykrzywia mu wargi. – I zrobię to na pewno, jeśli jeszcze raz wspomnisz w mojej obecności o tym starym partaczu. Nie żartuję, Childermass.

 

*

 

Tak naprawdę wcale nie jest przekonany, że jego diagnoza jest słuszna. Nie przeczytał o tym w żadnej książce, nie pytał też o zdanie nikogo, kto znałby się na rzeczy, po prostu przyjął, że w opowieściach, które słyszał w dzieciństwie od Czarnej Joan, kryje się jednak ziarno prawdy. Jeżeli zabijesz kogoś, patrząc mu prosto w twarz, zostanie to w tobie na zawsze. A jeśli przy okazji jesteś też magiem, twoja magia nieodwołalnie się zmieni. To tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał ci z piersi kawałek ciebie – mówi Joan, wsypując do woreczka specjalnie dobrane zioła, które mieszają się z kostkami, kosmykiem włosów i innymi drobinami, których Childermass nie potrafi nawet zidentyfikować  – i w zamian za to włożył coś zupełnie obcego, co jest tak potężne, że zanim się obejrzysz, spali cię na popiół. Powiew znad Faerie, dodaje, jakby miało to starczyć za wszystkie odpowiedzi. Potem zawiązuje woreczek i zawiesza go na szyi swojego syna. Strzeż się powiewu znad Faerie, Johnny, mój chłopcze. Strzeż się, bo ma na ciebie chrapkę i któregoś dnia się o ciebie upomni.

Teraz, po tylu latach, Childermass dotyka tego samego woreczka i przez moment czuje się tak, jakby dotykał dłoni swojej zmarłej matki. Uczucie jest nie tyle kojące, co po prostu dziwne. Wywołuje lawinę wspomnień. Szkoda, że nie słuchałem jej uważniej, myśli, gdy opowiadała o magii, Faerie i Królu Kruków – może nie błąkałbym się w tej chwili niczym dziecko we mgle.

Sądzi, że Strange nadal śpi – przesypia teraz wiele godzin z rzędu, jakby próbował nadrobić zaległości z poprzednich tygodni – ale, gdy chce odejść, żeby zająć się innymi sprawami, tamten chwyta go za rękę. Wygląda na całkiem przytomnego, chociaż wzrok ma trochę zamglony

– Zostań na chwilę – prosi; usta ma spierzchnięte od gorączki, która dręczy go od  wieczora. Childermass pochyla się, żeby sięgnąć po szklankę wody i pomóc mu się napić. – Albo zostaw mi swoje karty, jeżeli wychodzisz.

– Karty?

– Coś w nich jest – odpowiada szybko. – Nie wiem, co, ale ciemność staje się trochę mniej… gęsta. Za mało czasu poświęciłem Tarotowi, John, teraz wiem, że powinienem przestudiować go uważniej. Myślałem tylko o księgach, cholernych księgach Gilberta Norrella, jakby nie istniało nic innego, i teraz pożera mnie pierwotna magia, a ja nawet nie wiem… – łyka wodę – nie wiem, czy to tylko jeden z etapów tego procesu, czy może po prostu umieram, bo ciało nie wytrzymuje obciążenia. Może udałoby się to wszystko powstrzymać… albo nie – zanosi się kaszlem, w kącikach warg pojawia się krew – nie tyle powstrzymać, co zaprząc do działania w słusznej sprawie, bo jeżeli potrafiłbym okiełznać pierwotną magię, to…

– Nie mów tyle, za bardzo cię to męczy.

Już jest tuż obok, już przytrzymuje Jonathana, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, już powtarza jego imię, próbując go uspokoić – bezskutecznie, bo tamten rzuca się dziko jak w ataku drgawek. Kaleczy przy tym Childermassa, gdzie popadnie.  Jezu, powiedział Grant, gdy wrócił kiedyś tuż po takim ataku, zastając Childermassa, który, rozebrany do pasa, próbował zrobić porządek ze skaleczeniami, wyglądasz jak po powrocie z frontu. Albo z burdelu. Bardzo zabawne, wychrypiał wtedy Childermass, doprawdy przedni żart, podpułkowniku. Zobaczymy, jak pan będzie wyglądał po swojej zmianie. Wracam na Hanover Square, bo Norrell zacznie coś podejrzewać, o ile już nie podejrzewa. Sam powiedziałeś, że Henry Lascelles zauważył, ze znikam zbyt często i na zbyt długo, i wyraził z tego powodu swoje zaniepokojenie. Zrobi wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się prawdy i każe mnie powiesić, jeśli tylko się dowie, co tu robimy.

Dni zlewają się ze sobą w niekończący się pasaż. Ból głowy, strach, skóra przy skórze, krew zmieszana z krwią. Krótkie chwile świadomości, gdy Strange domaga się, żeby mu opowiedzieć, co się dzieje w Londynie lub Grant żąda od niego, żeby, do diabła, napisał list do Arabelli, bo w końcu zorientuje się, że wcale nie jesteś na rekonwalescencji, Merlinie, to trwa już zbyt długo, a twoja żona to bystra kobieta. Nie odpuści tak łatwo. Więc Strange pisze ten list, z trudem utrzymując pióro w słabnącej dłoni, a Grant ostentacyjnie popija whisky i nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Childermass nie mówi tego głośno, ale widzi wyraźnie, że pułkownik jest na skraju wytrzymałości. Trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej dręczy go wodzenie za nos Lascellesa, który za wszelką cenę próbuje się dowiedzieć, co się stało z magiem Wellingtona, czy samo obcowanie ze Strangem i oglądanie go w takim stanie – prawdopodobnie i jedno i drugie jednocześnie. W dodatku ma też na głowie inne sprawy, związane z armią. Nie sypia prawie wcale, szprycując się jakimiś proszkami, żeby utrzymać się na nogach i odpokutuje to potem całkowitym wyczerpaniem organizmem. Na razie jednak trzyma się nieźle. Tylko w jego oczach coraz częściej pojawia się coś desperackiego i niebezpiecznego, co nie tak dawno pchnęło go gry w rosyjską ruletkę, a mogło zaowocować czymś o wiele gorszym. Trudno powiedzieć, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma.

Z Childermassem wcale nie jest lepiej. Nie pije prawie wcale, a jednak czuje się niemal tak samo, jak w czasach, gdy rzadko kiedy chadzał trzeźwy: mylą mu się pory dnia i nocy, czasem zapomina nazw przedmiotów, które go otaczają i nie pamięta, na przykład, że krzesło nazywa się krzesłem, a koc kocem. W zakamarkach czyhają na niego demony przeszłości. Nawet, gdy Grant przychodzi, żeby go zwolnić „ze służby”, a on może wyjść na ulicę, stan dziwnego odurzenia wcale nie mija. Niby rozmawia z ludźmi jak zazwyczaj i załatwia dla Norrella coraz bardziej absurdalne sprawy, ale jego myśli nieustannie krążą wokół Jonathana Strange’a i jego magii. Dłoni Jonathana Strange’a na jego własnym ciele. Jonathana Strange’a, który nie jest już Jonathanem Strangem, choć, paradoksalnie, jest nim bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

A potem wraca na strych i robi się jeszcze gorzej. W drzwiach mija się z Grantem i wymieniają informacje, jakby nie tyle rozmawiali, co składali raport z patrolu: spokój, sir, żadnych niepokojących ruchów na horyzoncie, wroga ani śladu. Albo: widziałem łunę, Francuzi chyba palą ogniska w sąsiednim lesie. Nie, nie miał ataku, popołudnie minęło spokojnie. W mieście nadal plotkuje się o twoim wyczynie sprzed klubu, Grant, jesteś sławnym człowiekiem, ale podobno Henry Lascelles powiedział, że masz kiepski gust, jeśli chodzi o dobór bielizny. To zabawne, że właśnie on mówi takie rzeczy, ten człowiek nie ma pojęcia, kiedy powinien zamknąć usta.

Noce są coraz zimniejsze, ale Childermass nie czuje tego wcale, bo Jonathana Strange’a pali nieustająca gorączka. Jego organizm ciągle walczy z magią Faerie, chociaż to walka z góry skazana na klęskę, bo wyjścia są tylko dwa – albo spróbuje się przystosować albo rozpadnie się na kawałki. Początkowo nie chcieli z Grantem aplikować mu laudanum, nie po tym, jak o mało nie zginął, szwendając się po palarniach opium, ale wkrótce okazało się, że po prostu nie ma innego wyjścia. Tylko laudanum pozwala mu odpocząć. Childermassa kusiło, żeby sobie także zaaplikować choćby najmniejszą dawkę, nie zrobił tego jednak ani razu, podobnie jak nie tknął alkoholu, chociaż podpułkownik zaopatrywał strych nieustannie, tak, że niemal wszędzie walały się puste lub w połowie opróżnione butelki. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby i on stracił nad sobą kontrolę! Już i tak funkcjonował niemal na krawędzi; wystarczyłby mały powiew wiatru, kieliszek szkockiej lub porcja opium, żeby strącić go w przepaść, z której nie byłoby już powrotu.

Noce są nie tyle zimne – są też strasznie długie i czasem Childermassowi zdaje się, że poranek nigdy nie nadejdzie. Tuż przed świtem Strange najczęściej odzyskuje świadomość, więc rozmawiają wtedy o różnych sprawach, leżąc obok siebie na materacu i unikając własnych spojrzeń, co zresztą nie stanowi większego problemu, bo na strychu panują całkowite ciemności.

Childermass nie wierzy słowom, szczególnie własnym, dlatego jego historię trzeba czytać między wersami. Najwięcej mówi wtedy, gdy urywa zdanie w połowie lub zagryza wargi, żeby przypadkiem nie powiedzieć za dużo. Mają jednak dużo czasu przed sobą, wiele nocy, więc coraz więcej białych plan wypełnia się kolorami i Jonathan wie już o morzu, o Betty Jane, która leży na dnie wraz z kawałkiem duszy Childermassa, o rysunkach, opium i o wielu sprawach, mniej lub bardziej pogrzebanych w niepamięci, mniej lub bardziej bolesnych. Nic nie jest uporządkowane. Chaos. Czasem to, co najdawniejsze, nagle wypełza na wierzch i Childermass wspomina, że miał w dzieciństwie przyjaciela o imieniu Tom, Tom Burnley, którego o mało nie zabił, innym razem do głosu dochodzą wspomnienia sprzed paru godzin, zupełnie nieważne drobiazgi w rodzaju tego, jak wyglądała handlarka owocami lub co powiedział Norrell, gdy widzieli się przed południem.

– Dlaczego chciałeś go zabić? – Jonathan, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie drzemie, tylko uważnie słucha. _Zbyt uważnie_. – Swojego przyjaciela?

– Nie chciałem. – Odruchowo dotyka woreczka, który nosi na szyi, odkąd skończył dwanaście lat. Wydaje mu się, że jest cięższy niż zazwyczaj i cieplejszy, ale być może rozgrzał się po prostu w kontakcie ze skórą. – To Faerie.

– Co?

– Powiew znad Faerie – mówi w końcu i nagle siada wyprostowany, jakby uderzyła go jakaś myśl. Szybkim ruchem ściąga rzemyk wraz z zawieszonym na nim woreczkiem Czarnej Joan; kostki, ukryte w środku, nawet nie grzechoczą, pewnie dawno zmieniły się w pył. Podobnie jak zioła.

– Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie poeta, Childermass.

– To nie poezja – odpowiada szorstko. – To zaklęcie. Powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś dowiedzieć się więcej na temat pierwotnej magii, no to teraz masz okazję.

Nawet, jeśli to nie pomoże, bo trudno oczekiwać, żeby kupka starych kości ochroniła kogokolwiek przed niebezpieczeństwem, to na pewno nie zaszkodzi, myśli i pochyla się, żeby zawiesić woreczek na szyi Jonathana Strange’a. Gdy to robi, przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że zdjęto mu z piersi jakiś ciężar.

 

*

 

Kruki nadlatują ze wszystkich stron, a niebo w jednej sekundzie robi się czarne od ich skrzydeł. Childermass czuje, że ogarnia go panika. Patrzy w górę i wszystko, co widzi, to  _dzioby, pazury i pióra, błyszczące koraliki oczu_ , nic ponadto; zniknęły gdzieś chmury, słońce, nawet gałęzie ogołocone z liści, choć drzewo rośnie tak niedaleko, tuż za jego plecami. Mógłby dotknąć pnia, żeby upewnić się, że nadal istnieje, nie robi tego jednak, bo nie potrafi ruszyć się z miejsca. Rozszarpią mnie na strzępy, przemyka mu przez głowę, za chwilę rzucą się na mnie i najpierw wydziobią mi oczy, a potem, potem będzie już tylko ciemność, mrok, smuga dymu, wir ptasich piór, _cisza_.

Może właśnie ta cisza jest mi potrzebna najbardziej?

Ale na razie nie ma mowy o żadnej ciszy – hałas wzmaga się z każdą chwilą. Żaden instrument nie byłby zdolny do wydobycia z siebie takich dźwięków, ni to zawodzeń, ni to śmiechu, żaden muzyk nie potrafiłby zagrać takiej melodii, nawet, gdyby zaprzedał duszę diabłu. Childermass opada na kolana i chowa twarz w dłoniach, nie wiedząc, czy najpierw zasłonić oczy, czy może jednak uszy, oczy? uszy? oczy? W końcu uderza czołem o ziemię, jakby się modlił do nienazwanego bóstwa lub składał komuś pokłon. Nikt jednak nie przychodzi mu z pomocą. Ptaki obniżają lot, więc czuje dotyk ich piór na swojej skórze, na plecach, karku, nawet na nogach, i choć początkowo uczucie, które temu towarzyszy, nie jest aż tak złe, jak się spodziewał, wie dobrze, że niedługo zamiast piór poczuje szpony przebijające ciało na wskroś. Skończcie to szybko, myśli, tylko o to was proszę, pozwólcie mi odejść. Nie mam dość siły, żeby przyjąć to, co mi oferujecie!

Pierwsze szarpnięcie, potem drugie, ślad dzioba na policzku, smak ziemi na języku. Zasłanianie oczu nie ma już sensu – krew ( _moja, twoja_ ) cieknie między palcami i wsiąka w glebę z cichym sykiem; cuchnie przy tym siarką. Nic nie widzę, jestem ślepy jak Cerber z Karczmy Pod Wisielcem, wszystko, co mam, to dotyk i kilka wspomnień,  które być może nie są nawet prawdziwe. Obudź się, John, musisz uciekać! Ptaki wyszarpują kolejne kawałki jego ciała, kłócąc się o najsmaczniejsze kąski, a Childermass nawet nie próbuje się od nich odganiać. _Dobrze_ , to jedna z ostatnich myśli, skoro tak, niech tak będzie. I potem jest już tylko szum tysięcy skrzydeł, paroksyzmy bólu, paznokcie wbite w ziemię i gęsta, coraz gęstsza ciemność, oblepiająca ze wszystkich stron.

Nie ma takiej karty w Talii Marsylskiej, ale być może ktoś powinien ją narysować: polana wyściełana krukami, samotne drzewo bez liści, z pokrzywionymi konarami, a u jego stóp zwłoki nieszczęśnika, który nigdy nie dotrze do celu.

_Dość tego._

Ktoś tupie nogą i ptaki podrywają się do lotu. Ziemia faluje niespokojnie. W linię melodyczną wdzierają się dźwięki skrzypiec, które w opozycji do jęków i śmiechu Faerie, snują swoją własną opowieść – szaleńczą, skoczną i nieokiełznaną. Tańczcie ze mną, tańczcie do utraty tchu!, słychać czyjś śmiech, a cóż to, czyżbyście nagle stracili odwagę? A jeszcze przed chwilą poczynaliście sobie tak śmiało! Zrywa się wiatr i teraz hula nad polaną, to przygniatając drzewo do ziemi, to targając skrzydłami kruków, które, oszołomione, raz po raz spadają na ziemię i łamią sobie karki. Niebo przecinają zygzaki błyskawic.

Obudź się, John. Musisz uciekać. Childermass, do cholery, otwórz te drzwi! Słyszysz mnie? Childermass, Merlinie, co się tam dzieje? Muzyka przyspiesza tak, że trudno za nią nadążyć – jeśli spróbuję, to umrę, obaj umrzemy, wiem to na pewno. Nic nie wiesz, John, błądzisz we mgle, a wystarczyłoby, gdybyś otworzył oczy – nie mam oczu, przecież kruki… – oczywiście, że masz. _Otwórz oczy, John._

_Otwórz oczy._

Podnosi się gwałtownie, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Serce tłucze mu się w piersi i podchodzi aż do gardła. Strach sięga najgłębszych pokładów i przeszywa aż do szpiku kości; cały jestem nim przesiąknięty, cuchnę strachem, myśli, omiatając wzrokiem izbę, co się tu dzieje? Kątem oka dostrzega, jak coś ciemnego przelatuje pod sufitem z jednego kąta w drugi, może nietoperz, może kruk, może wyjątkowo duża ćma. Przez wybite okno (przysiągłbym, że jeszcze wieczorem szyba była cała) wpada do środka zimne powietrze. Ktoś chyba krzyczy. Kto? Przechyla się, żeby sięgnąć świecę i wtedy przez przypadek dotyka swojej twarzy – wyczuwa coś lepkiego, co z całą pewnością jest krwią. Ręka drży mu tak bardzo, że świeca wypada z osłabłych palców i toczy się po podłodze wprost w ciemność. Nie sposób jej teraz odnaleźć.

– Childermass! Naprawdę chcesz, żebym wyważył te drzwi?

Wyczuwa ruch po swojej lewej stronie.

– Childermass? – słyszy głos Jonathana. – Co się dzieje?

Gdy się odwraca, żeby odpowiedzieć, głos grzęźnie mu w gardle, bo oczy Jonathana Strange’a znowu płoną wewnętrznym światłem, jakby w jego źrenicach utkwiły setki błędnych ogni. Chyba wcale nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Tak samo jak z pewnością nie wie, że w jego włosach utkwiły źdźbła, liście i krucze pióra.

Jedno z nich spada na koc. Momentalnie zajmuje się ogniem i spala na popiół, pozostawiając po sobie dziurę wypaloną w materiale.

– Grant – mówi Childermass i zrywa się z miejsca, w biegu narzucając na siebie ubranie. Za sobą słyszy szelest, więc istnieje nadzieja, że Strange także spróbuje się ubrać.

Grant nie czeka, aż drzwi otworzą się do końca – wpada na strych, o mało nie zrywając łańcucha, zabezpieczającego wejście od środka. Widać, że ma ochotę skoczyć Childermassowi do gardła, nie robi tego jednak. Rzuca tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby: Lascelles już wie!, co w zasadzie tłumaczy wszystko, i od razu podchodzi do Strange’a, który, na wpół ubrany, w rozchełstanej koszuli, usiłuje założyć buty, walcząc przy tym z atakiem mdłości.

– Musisz wyjechać – mówi, siadając obok tamtego na prowizorycznym łóżku. Nie sposób nie dostrzec determinacji, jaka maluje się na jego twarzy. – Powóz już czeka, ale będziemy musieli przejść kawałek piechotą. Nie mogłem nakazać woźnicy, żeby podjechał aż tutaj, mogliby to odkryć.

Strange nie podnosi głowy, nadal zajęty butami. Idzie mu to tak nieudolnie, że aż trudno na to patrzeć – szczególnie komuś, kto pamięta go jako potężnego maga, który w czasie bitwy jednym ruchem ręki miażdżył całe oddziały wroga. Co się z nim stało? Co się z tobą stało, Merlinie?, chciałby zapytać Grant, ale zagryza tylko wargi i przytrzymuje przyjaciela za nadgarstek, żeby zmusić go do jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

– Merlinie, przestań – mówi cicho. – Poczekaj, do diabła, przecież ci z tym pomogę!

I faktycznie klęka i pomaga Jonathanowi włożyć te cholerne, wojskowe buty, których nie wymienił jeszcze na cywilne, tak jakby nie chciał – nie mógł – wrócić z wojennej wyprawy. Grant wie, że niektórzy nigdy nie wracają, ale nadal nie wierzy, że Strange’a czeka los jednego z „upiorów”. Nie, to niemożliwe, każdy, tylko nie on! Widziałem, jak walczył, widziałem, do czego jest zdolny i prędzej go zastrzelę, niż pozwolę mu skończyć w tak niehonorowy sposób.

– Merlinie – powtarza z coraz większą rozpaczą, chociaż ktoś postronny wcale by tego nie spostrzegł. Nie podnosi głosu, mówi niby normalnie, ale cały czas zdaje mu się, że coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego gardłem. Dźwięki dobiegają jakby z oddali. – Dasz radę. Damy radę, Merlinie. To tylko parę przecznic, jest nadzieja, że nikt nas po drodze nie zgarnie.

– Zgarnie? – Childermass przerywa zbieranie swoich rzeczy: nóż, karty, fajka, pistolety rzucone na stół…  co może się przydać, co lepiej zostawić? Jest świadomy, że Grant od razu zauważył, że legowisko, które przygotowali na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich musiał się zdrzemnąć na strychu, jest nietknięte (zresztą zapewne wiedział o tym od początku), ale mimo to nie ma problemu, by spojrzeć tamtemu prosto w twarz. Tak jak nigdy nie miał problemów, żeby zwracać się do niego z pominięciem grzecznościowego tytułu. – Co się właściwie stało?

Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, bo w tym momencie rozlega się głośny huk i, chwilę później, wybuch śmiechu. Childermass instynktownie cofa się od okna, gdy tymczasem Grant robi dokładnie na odwrót: już jest przy futrynie, już próbuje wyglądać na zewnątrz, klnąc przy tym paskudnie, bo przez tę „szparę”, niczego nie można zobaczyć. Ciemno tu jak w piekle!

Childermass na chybił-trafił wyciąga z kieszeni pojedynczą kartę Tarota.

_Diabeł._

_–_ Już tu są – mówi. – Okna wychodzą na ulicę, czyli główne wejście mamy odcięte.

– Nie przyszedł tu sam. Jest z nim Adrian Cavendish i paru innych, niestety dużo bardziej trzeźwych, niż oni. Nie wiem, skąd ich Lascelles wytrzasnął, ale to nie są ludzie, z którymi wypada rozmawiać dżentelmenowi.

– W takim razie dobrze się składa, że nie jestem dżentelmenem – chrypi Childermass i wtedy, niemal na granicy świadomości, słyszy szept Strange’a:

_– Lustra… Lustra…_

Obaj z Grantem odwracają się jednocześnie, ale to Childermass jest szybszy – zanim myśl krystalizuje się do końca, już jest przy łóżku, już wyrywa Jonathanowi zwierciadło w metalowej ramie. Nie wstawał, więc jak… Skąd w jego rękach… Szkło rozbija się na kawałki, ale srebrzyste szczątki, zamiast zostać na ziemi, unoszą się w górę i rozpryskują na wszystkie strony. Grant znowu klnie, bo odłamek kaleczy go w czoło. Childermass próbuje powalić Jonathana na ziemię, jednak ląduje na niej sam, porażony bólem, który wybucha gdzieś w głębi oczodołów. Moje oczy. Kruki wydziobały mi oczy, myśli, nie, to tylko cień obrazu, sen, to był tylko sen, nic mi nie jest. Nic ci nie jest, John.

Ściany są cienkie, więc słychać rumor dobiegający z dolnych pięter. Tamci musieli znaleźć właściwy dom.

Grant ładuje pistolet.

Jeszcze jeden wysiłek, dasz radę, po prostu wstań, to tylko jeden z jego ataków, wiele podobnych udało wam się przetrzymać. Tak długo powstrzymywałeś go przed zrobieniem sobie krzywdy, więc dlaczego teraz miałoby ci się nie udać? Lustro przyniósł Grant i służyło do golenia – nie ma w tym żadnej magii, Jonathan musiał je zabrać, gdy spałem, bo nawet ja muszę czasem sypiać. Nawet ja.

Wszystko zwalnia; to trochę tak, jakby grzęzło się w błocie. Próbujesz się wydostać, robisz wszystko, żeby ocalić życie, a tymczasem zamiast tego, zapadasz się tylko głębiej i głębiej, aż w końcu brunatna maź wdziera ci się do ust, nosa i zakleja oczy. _Toniesz_.

– Nic ci nie jest, nic mi nie jest, John. – Szept, może tylko echo własnych myśli. – Trzymaj mnie z daleka od wszystkich luster.

Pyskówka rośnie w siłę – widać mieszkańcom kamienicy nie w smak, że banda obcych, nieproszona wdziera się do ich domu. Można znieść lokatorów na strychu, można nawet klientów, co przychodzą do tej Joan, której babka wróży z kart i kamieni, ale jakieś cudaki z odległej dzielnicy, najpewniej znudzone bogactwem panicze? Nie, tego już za wiele! Stolarz, ten, co robi trumny, jest spokojnym człowiekiem, za to jego szwagier i kumple szwagra, o!, to już zupełnie co innego! – krewkie z nich chłopy, skore do bitki. Sądząc z odgłosów, na razie tylko gardłują, ale można mieć pewność, że niebawem w ruch pójdą pałki lub nawet noże. Gdzieś trzaskają drzwi. Burda pobudziła sąsiadów, bo gwarno się robi na korytarzach jak w dzień targowy i chyba tego tylko brakuje, by ktoś wyciągnął skrzypki i zaczął przygrywać awanturnikom do tańca.

Grant nie umie się modlić, nie robił tego od dawna, ale przychodzi mu do głowy, że byłby bardzo wdzięczny Stwórcy, gdyby szwagier stolarza połamał Henry’emu Lascellesowi wszystkie kości.

Teraz. Musimy iść _teraz_. Jeszcze minuta zwłoki i skończymy na publicznym pręgierzu: Childermassa powieszą, Jonathana rozstrzelają, a ja, żeby zmyć z siebie tę hańbę, będę zmuszony do strzelenia sobie w łeb, tym razem skutecznie i bez żadnych szalbierstw.  To tylko kolejna misja, powtarza sobie uparcie, pracowałeś już w gorszych warunkach i wymykałeś się z gorszych obław, teraz także sobie poradzisz. Myśl, Grant, po prostu _myśl._ Nie weszli wyżej niż na pierwsze piętro, więc mamy jeszcze szansę, z tej wysokości da się nawet zeskoczyć, jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia… Do diabła! Nie masz przecież do czynienia z wrogą armią, tylko z Henrym i jego koleżkami z klubu, wspomaganymi, co najwyżej, przez paru zakapiorów, których Cavendish zdołał wyciągnąć z sobie tylko wiadomej dziury! Raz-dwa wyprowadzisz ich w pole i nawet się przy tym za bardzo nie spocisz.

– Merlinie.

– Dam sobie radę – ucina Strange, a Grant słyszy w jego odpowiedzi echo swoich własnych słów sprzed paru minut. Boże, jak on wygląda! Jakby ktoś przed chwilą wykopał go z ziemi i czarami zmusił do życia. Tylko oczy w wychudzonej twarzy płoną piekielnym ogniem, dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy pod Waterloo wypruwał flaki z tego biednego drania, którego szczątki oglądali potem wszyscy w obozie, chociaż wielu przypłaciło to rozstrojem żołądka. – Odsuń się.

I wychodzi na korytarz, nie podtrzymywany przez nikogo. Skąd w jego włosach to cholerne zielsko? Grant patrzy na Childermassa, oczekując jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, ale tamten wyciera rękawem krew, która zalewa mu oczy, i milczy jak zaklęty. Nie ma zresztą czasu na dywagacje, bo na dole rozlegają się odgłosy wystrzałów.

Lascelles, ty draniu, czyś ty kompletnie oszalał?

Pierwsza myśl: nie, to nie w jego stylu, ktoś inny pociąga za sznurki. Cavendish? Ktoś jeszcze? Henry to Henry: lubi siedzieć w cieniu i obserwować wszystko zza kurtyny, nie organizowałby strzelanki w publicznym miejscu, wiedząc, że w razie wpadki za nic się z tego nie wyplącze. Zawsze dbał o pozory. Coś poszło nie tak, wymknęło się spod kontroli, a my musimy zrobić wszystko, by obrócić to na naszą korzyść.

Stoją w ciemnościach, ramię przy ramieniu, spięci aż do bólu mięśni. Strange niemal rzęzi, a w jego oddechu czuć coś, co Grantowi przywodzi na myśl zapach prochu, wyładowań atmosferycznych, czegoś w tym rodzaju. Za to Childermass zachowuje się tak cicho, że można by niemal uwierzyć, że wcale go tutaj nie ma, że to tylko cień lub kawałek mroku. Dam głowę, myśli Grant ni to z podziwem, ni to z ironią, że gdyby naprawdę tego chciał, wymknąłby się stąd bez problemu, a tamci nawet by tego nie spostrzegli. Że też wcześniej nie wpadłem na to, żeby rekrutować wywiadowców spośród byłych złodziei!

Kolejny strzał. Co tam się dzieje? Egzekucja czy jakiś blef?

Istnieje tylko jedna droga w dół – jedne jedyne schody, które wiją się jak serpentyna i znikają gdzieś w mroku. Grant o mało nie mówi: „Merlinie, bądź łaskaw przenieść nas w inne miejsce!”, ale w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język. To nie Półwysep, ja nie jestem Wellingtonem, a Strange prędzej wyśle nas do diabła, niż w bezpieczne miejsce; za duże ryzyko. Może zresztą Lascelles wcale nie wie, o które mieszkanie chodzi, tylko szuka na chybił-trafił?

Dotyka Childermassa, nakazując mu, żeby zaczął schodzić. Tamten kiwa głową i ześlizguje się parę stopni w dół – zna lokatorów, więc gdyby ktoś go spostrzegł, istniało mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo, że podniesie alarm, niż gdyby natknął się na kogoś obcego. Rodzina z tysiącem bachorów, jakieś szwaczki, wiecznie pijany handlarz warzywami… kto tam jeszcze mieszka, do cholery, dlaczego nie zrobiłem dokładniejszego rozpoznania? Childermass kiwa ręką, widać nie dopatrzył się żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. W tym samym momencie Strange przechyla się przez poręcz, jakby sam nie wiedział, czy skoczyć, odfrunąć, czy jednak zejść po schodach jak normalny człowiek, więc Grant na wszelki wypadek przytrzymuje go w pasie.

– Po moim trupie, Strange – mówi szeptem, choć miałby ochotę wrzasnąć. – Nawet nie próbuj.

Na Boga!, myśli przy tym z nagłą wściekłością, mam dosyć tego, że nie jestem pewien, czy nadal będziesz żył, gdy wrócę następnego dnia, żeby to sprawdzić. To nie do zniesienia! Gdy zamknę oczy, widzę jak dyndasz na sznurze, innym razem – jak podcinasz sobie żyły albo wysadzasz własną głowę przy pomocy jakiegoś pieprzonego zaklęcia, jeden obrazek piękniejszy od drugiego. Prawie się cieszę, że nas znaleźli, bo to oznacza koniec czekania, myślenia, lawirowania, rozkładania każdego szczegółu na czynniki pierwsze. Koniec tego koszmaru. 

Wystarczy sekunda nieuwagi i Strange zaciska ręce na jego gardle. Obaj balansują na niepewnym gruncie, deska trzeszczy pod ich stopami, aż w końcu tracą równowagę i zjeżdżają razem aż do połowy piętra. Na efekty nie trzeba długo czekać. Naruszona konstrukcja zaczyna trzeszczeć, chwiać się, aż w końcu puszczają ostatnie gwoździe i wszystko sypie się w dół. Zamiast kilku stopni, zieje teraz dziura, pył sypie się także z sufitu i ścian. _No to naprawdę koniec pieśni_. Grant, jeszcze na wpół ślepy, zrywa się na nogi, niemal wpadając na kogoś, kto właśnie wyszedł z mieszkania po lewej stronie – kobieta wydaje z siebie dziki pisk i znika w tumanach kurzu, trzaskają drzwi. Moje pistolety! Broń, która jeszcze przed chwilą była na swoim miejscu, nagle znika, na jej miejscu lśnią tylko płomienne kontury. Potem rozwiewają się także one, zostaje pustka.

Zapada cisza.

A potem wszystko wybucha ponownie.

– Strange! Wiem, że tam jesteś! – krzyczy ktoś z dołu i nie jest to Lascelles. Słychać rumor kroków na schodach, odgłosy szarpaniny, serię przekleństw po francusku. Co się stało ze szwagrem stolarza…? Z innymi? Childermass przechyla się przez poręcz i strzela, ale  zapewne chybia, bo rumor tylko się wzmaga. Jeszcze chwila i tutaj dotrą, trzeba…

Coś wybucha tuż przed nim. Grant ledwo zdołał odzyskać wzrok, a znowu zatacza się jak ślepiec, szukając podpory. Znajduje tylko szablę, która poniewiera się pod ścianą – no cóż, niech będzie i szabla, skoro pistolety rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Gdzie Strange?

Jest, stoi niżej, a w jego rękach błyszczy coś okrągłego, coś jakby kula z płomieni. Magiczne pociski, uświadamia sobie, widziałem je na Półwyspie. Wtedy ledwo się tliły („Nie śmiej się, Grant, nie znam się na broni, dopiero eksperymentuję.”), teraz zaś sprawiają się o wiele lepiej, jakby Strange nareszcie zrozumiał, w jakim celu je konstruuje. („To nie mają być błyskotki, tylko śmiercionośne narzędzie, śmiercionośne narzędzie nie musi być _piękne_. A smok? Co: smok? Smok jest śmiercionośnym narzędziem i jest piękny… tak, to jest myśl, Grant, przywołam wam parę widmowych smoków ziejących ogniem! Wyobrażasz sobie miny Francuzów? _Błagam cię_ , Merlinie. Nie pieprz od rzeczy tylko skup się wreszcie na tych ładunkach.”). Jest w nich też o wiele więcej magii. Nie chciałbym być w skórze nieszczęśnika, który oberwie taką kulką!

Obym to nie był ja sam.

Konspirację wzięli diabli. Moją karierę wzięli diabli. Kamienicę zaraz wezmą diabli. Grant, tknięty nagłym impulsem, kopie drzwi prowadzące do pierwszego lepszego mieszkania i wpada do środka, żeby sprawdzić, na którą stronę wychodzą okna – i po raz kolejny klnie sam na siebie, że nie zrobił wcześniej rekonesansu. Jak mogłem tego nie sprawdzić? Wiem tylko tyle, że podwórko nie jest studnią i ma połączenie z inną kamienicą. Można tamtędy uciec, tylko najpierw trzeba pokonać kilka pięter niemal gładkiej ściany, ot bagatela!

Otwiera okno i wygląda na zewnątrz.

Ciemno. Ciemno, zimno, wieje, deszcz zacina, okienka widać tylko na górze, w żadnym nie świeci się światło. Gdybym miał linę… gdybym miał choć odrobinę rozumu i zabrał ze sobą linę, to może…

– Wpuszcza pan zimno – odzywa się ktoś spod przeciwległej ściany. Grant odwraca się błyskawicznie i odruchowo sięga po broń, ale przypomina sobie, że przecież zniknęła. – Tędy pan nie zejdzie. Chyba, że umie pan fruwać.

Kobieta wędruje po pokoju, zapalając od jednej świecy kolejne, jedna po drugiej, niespecjalnie przejmując się tym, że na korytarzu właśnie wrze walka.

– A wie pan – kontynuuje spokojnie. – Byli już tacy, którzy skorzystali z tej drogi. Na przykład malarz ze strychu. Podobno przedawkował laudanum i skoczył, nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie robi, ale ja myślę, że przegoniły go kruki. Szuka pan tego?

Gdy podchodzi bliżej, Grant orientuje się, że to wcale nie staruszka, jak mu się wydawało na początku, tylko młoda dziewczyna z warkoczami oplecionymi wokół głowy. W rękach, zamiast świecy, trzyma jego pistolety.

Waha się przez ułamek sekundy, ale ostatecznie odbiera od niej swoją własność.

– Nie wiem, jak… – zaczyna, nie kończy jednak. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego samymi oczami, bo dolna połowa jej twarzy nadal zachowuje powagę, jakby należała do zupełnie innej osoby.

– Chyba powinien pan wracać – mówi i niemal w tej samej chwili Grant już jest na schodach, już przeskakuje rannego napastnika, który trzyma się za brzuch, już tnie szablą następnego; wszystko wiruje w zawrotnym tempie. To niemożliwe, że zdążyłem wejść do jakiegoś mieszkania, musiało mi się przewidzieć. Nie zdążyłbym za nic, zresztą kule magicznego ognia świstają ze wszystkich stron, więc…  

Jeden rzut oka na twarz Strange’a wystarcza, żeby pojąć, że mag ciągnie ostatnią resztką sił. Wygląda strasznie i chyba niewiele w nim już z Jonathana, więcej z jakiejś nieludzkiej, ognistej istoty, która przybyła tu z innego świata, żeby siać popłoch lub po prostu spalić ten burdel aż do fundamentów. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, kamień na kamieniu tu nie pozostanie. Boże, przecież on się unosi w powietrzu! Dosłownie. A jednocześnie wiem dobrze, że gdyby magia go opuściła, nie minęłaby sekunda i runąłby na ziemię, niezdolny poruszyć ani ręką, ani nogą. Prawdopodobnie od razu wyzionąłby ducha. Żołnierze nakarmieni choć odrobiną tej magii byliby…, myśl urywa się nagle, bo trzeba uciekać, unikać ciosów, zmusić ciało do wysiłku. Byłby oberwał nożem, gdyby nie Childermass, który spycha tamtego ze schodów, cudem nie idąc w jego ślady.

To nie są ludzie Henry’ego Lascellesa, przemyka Grantowi przez głowę i chyba po raz pierwszy czuje, że ogarnia go panika. Coś lodowatego rozchodzi się całym jego ciele, pełznie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Co ci jest, pyta Merlin, pytał, bo to przecież już się zdarzyło, dawno temu, na Półwyspie, źle się czujesz? Nie, nie, nic mi nie jest, ucapił mnie tylko za gardło, ale zaraz puści… Kto? Co ty bredzisz, Grant? Jesteś ranny? Strach, strach mnie ucapił. A co, myślałeś, że tylko ty jeden w całej armii bez przerwy się boisz?

 

 

 

To nie są ludzie Henry’ego Lascellesa.

Childermass widzi rysunek tylko przez chwilę, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że to pająk, ten sam pająk, którego przed laty widywał niemal codziennie. Tatuowali go sobie Cisi Ludzie z doków. Nawet jeśli Lascelles wie o ich istnieniu, na pewno nie wpadłby na to, żeby prosić ich o pomoc w takiej sprawie. A gdyby mimo wszystko wiedział i poprosił, zapewne nie miałby im z czego zapłacić – nie przyjęliby od niego żadnego zlecenia.

Zimny powiew wiatru smaga mu twarz, chociaż na półpiętrze nie ma okien. Słychać też trzepot setek, tysięcy skrzydeł. Zaraz tu będą, myśli, kruki wróciły, żeby dokończyć sprawę, tym razem się nie wywinę. Znowu się zaczyna: rozdrgane powietrze, ból głowy, nakładające się na siebie obrazy – jednocześnie widzi tamto pole z samotnym drzewem i klatkę schodową w kamienicy, ten i tamten świat zmieszane w jedno – brzęczenie w uszach, aż w końcu obezwładniające lęk, który przechodzi we wściekłość. Zna te objawy na pamięć. Nie możesz być jednocześnie w tym i tamtym świecie, Johnny, mówi Joan, kończąc zszywanie _czaroworeczka,_ a igła w jej palcach błyska jak zimny ognik, bo oszalejesz. W całej izbie pachnie ziołami, chociaż to przecież środek miasta, jego najgłębsza kloaka. A jednak Childermass kątem oka dostrzega kołyszące się na wietrze powoje, polanę rozświetloną słońcem i ścieżkę wijącą się między wzgórzami. Chciałby tamtędy pobiec, ale wzrok matki przytrzymuje go w miejscu. Załóż to. Po co? W jaki sposób kości kurczaka i jakieś zielsko mają mi pomóc w czymkolwiek? Załóż, proszę.

Teraz nie ma powojów, ani ścieżki. Jest za to pole, drzewo bez liści, burzowe chmury i chmara ptaków, czekających na ofiarę. Jest także Jonathan Strange.

W tamtym świecie jego płaszcz łopocze na wietrze, a on sam wydaje się o wiele wyższy niż normalnie; włosy płoną mu dzikim ogniem i zamiast opadać na czoło, unoszą się w górę, gęste i splątane, żyjące swoim własnym życiem. Jedną rękę opiera na pniu drzewa, drugą wyciąga przed siebie i widać wyraźnie spirale światła, które wytryskują z jego palców.  

Spirale bledną, gdy spojrzeć na nie pod innym kątem. Nie ma już polany, tylko wąski korytarz i schody, które grożą zawalaniem w każdej chwili, a zamiast kruków wirują w powietrzu drobiny pyłu. Strange zaciska palce na poręczy i chyba tylko dzięki temu utrzymuje się na nogach – oczy ma przymknięte, twarz poszarzała i mokrą od potu, włosy,  pozbawione koloru i zbite w strąki, kleją mu się do skroni.

Polana – strych, drzewo – poręcz, kolory – szarości, Childermassowi kręci się w głowie od tych kontrastów. Raz widzi magię w postaci oślepiających błyskawic, innym razem dostrzega kule ognia, niezbyt efektowne, lecz skuteczne na tyle, by trzymać napastników z daleka. W jednym świecie Strange bawi się magią ze swobodą dziecka obojętnego na konsekwencje własnych czynów, w drugim toczy ciężką batalię o własne życie. Promienie przeszywają go jak włócznie i chyba nawet Grant to dostrzega, bo klnie i rzuca się w stronę maga, żeby to wreszcie zakończyć.

– Idziemy! – szarpie go za ramię. – Przebijamy się na dół! Merlinie! – ale Strange go nie słucha.

W tym momencie Childermass obrywa w głowę i uginają się pod nim kolana. Ciemność zalewa mu oczy.

Kobieta, która wyłania się z mroku, wygląda jak uosobienie kobiecości i porusza się z gracją kocicy, która wybrała się na łowy. Pochyla się nad nim i odgarnia włosy z jego czoła, a potem rysuje paznokciem linię na skórze tuż powyżej brwi. Bransoletki brzęczą przy każdym ruchu nadgarstka, brzdęk, brzdęk, metal ozdabia także kostki u nóg, brzdęk, nie można się uwolnić od tego dźwięku.

– Miała rację, prędzej czy później oszalejesz – stwierdza bez współczucia. – Nie potrafisz sam podjąć decyzji.

Chce zapytać: Kim jesteś?, ale słowa nie dobywają się z jego gardła.

W dłoni kobiety pojawia się karta. Moja karta, myśli z przerażeniem, przecież to karta z mojej talii, Piątka Kielichów. Sam ją rysowałem, zupełnie odchodząc od wzorca, bo… coś mi mówiło, że powinna wyglądać _inaczej_. Moja karta. Druga. Pierwsza wyglądała zwyczajnie – o ile jakakolwiek karta Tarota może tak wyglądać – była po prostu Piątką Kielichów z Talii Marsylskiej, czarno-białą co prawda, lecz nawiązującą do tradycyjnego wzorca. Za to ta druga… ta druga…

Dotyk karty jest tak nieprzyjemny, że Childermass wzdryga się ze wstrętu. Gdyby tylko mógł, chwyciłby kobietę za obie ręce i mocno ścisnął, żeby uniemożliwić jej dalszą zabawę, ale nie ma na to dość siły.

– Chyba zaczynam rozumieć – słyszy szept tuż przy swoim uchu. – To o tobie mówił. To w ciebie zmienił moją kartę, rysowniku.

Kto? Kto mówił? Nic nie rozumiem. Brzdęk, brzdęk, brzdękają bransoletki na stopach i dłoniach wiedźmy, inne dźwięki przestają istnieć, cały świat ogniskuje się w tym jednym brzdęku. Palce zakończone długimi paznokciami pieszczotliwie muskają jego szyje, wyszukując wrażliwe miejsca, a ostra krawędź karty przecina skórę podgardla. Ranka momentalnie zaczyna szczypać, jakby ktoś posypał ją solą.

– Być może jeśli zginiesz, karta wróci do mnie we właściwym kształcie. Myślisz, że warto byłoby spróbować...?

Huk jest tak ogłuszający, że Childermass nie wie w pierwszej chwili, co się wokół niego dzieje. Dopiero po chwili konstatuje, że ktoś do niego strzela – strzelał – ale chybił celu, trafiając w ścianę tuż powyżej jego głowy.

Grant? Nie, to niemożliwe, to nie ma sensu, a jednak nie ma wątpliwości, że to właśnie podpułkownik Grant usiłował odstrzelić mu głowę. Childermass, walcząc z mdłościami i potwornym bólem w skroniach zrywa się z miejsca i ląduje za barykadą w postaci oberwanej balustrady. Co tu się dzieje, co przeoczyłem? W tamtym świecie Jonathan Strange unosi obie ręce nad głowę i zaczyna się obracać wokół własnej osi w takim tempie, że trudno nadążyć za nim wzrokiem. Kruki tworzą wokół niego rozedrganą obręcz skrzydeł, pazurów i piór, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy to obręcz ochronna czy też wroga. Na piersi maga połyskuje coś, co podczas tańca rozmywa się w jasną smugę: może kamień, może gwiazda lub ślad po zaklęciu. Jonathan Strange w tym świecie zgina się w pół, przyciskając do piersi obie ręce. Palce zaciska na skórzanym woreczku Czarnej Joan.

– Żyjesz? Childermass? – To Grant. – Nie wiem, co się stało, moje pistolety… one same…

Childermass chwyta wyciągniętą ku niemu rękę i  podnosi się z ziemi.

– Magia – rzuca krótko, chociaż to jedno słowo na pewno nie wyjaśni niczego, a już na pewno nie Grantowi. – Istnieją niezliczone rodzaje magii, podpułkowniku, a Norrell i Strange wcale nie mają na nią wyłączności.

Jeżeli zostali jeszcze jacyś napastnicy, trzymają się dolnych pięter, tutaj nie przeżył nikt z wyjątkiem brodacza, który dogorywa właśnie poparzony do żywego mięsa. Childermass nie próbuje zadawać mu pytań, wie bowiem, że nie usłyszałby ani jednego słowa – nie bez powodu Cichych Ludzi nazywa się Cichymi Ludźmi. Jego wyjaśnienia nie są już zresztą potrzebne, bo elementy układanki wpasowują się we właściwe miejsce. 

Brakuje tylko jednego.

Childermass zaciska zęby i podchodzi do Strange’a – do tego drugiego, nie, do pierwszego Strange’a, który nadal wiruje pod samotnym drzewem na polanie pełnej kruków. Martwe ptaki leżą dosłownie wszędzie, ich kostki chrzęszczą pod podeszwami butów. Nie sposób ich ominąć. Żywe natomiast, jakby wyczuwając, że zbliża się intruz, odrywają się od maga i, kraczącą chmarą, rzucają się ku Childermassowi, który sam ze sobą walczy o każdy krok i oddech. Wszystko w nim krzyczy: nie powinieneś tu być, Johnie Childermass, odejdź, Johnie Childermass, póki jeszcze możesz chodzić, nie pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem? Ale on nie słucha ostrzeżeń własnego ciała, podobnie jak nie słuchał ostrzeżeń Czarnej Joan, gdy prosiła, żeby nie rozstawał się z czaroworeczkiem ani w dzień, ani w nocy. Całe życie mam chodzić z truchłem na szyi?, wściekał się wtedy, a ona kręciła tylko głową, aż włosy spadały jej na twarz, i zagryzała wargi. Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

– _Jonathanie._

Jest tak bliski i odległy zarazem. Jednego Jonathana można dotknąć, a nawet objąć – do tego drugiego trudno nawet podejść, bo płonie żywym ogniem i chyba nie rozumie ani słowa w ludzkim języku.

– Jonathanie – powtarza, chociaż ma trudności z wypowiadaniem głośno tego imienia, jakby to nadal było… niestosowne. Z wielu różnych powodów. – Wracaj. Musisz wybrać. Teraz.

Ten albo tamten świat, Jonathanie Strange. Orzeł albo reszka. W przeciwieństwie do mnie nie należysz do ludzi, którzy potrafiliby całe życie spędzić pomiędzy światami, takie zawieszenie zabiłoby cię szybciej, niż twoja własna magia.

Poza tym musisz oddać kartę. Wszyscy zginiemy, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

– Piątka Kielichów – mówi mag z tamtego świata. – John – szepcze Jonathan Strange, chwytając Childermassa za koszulę. – Teraz pamiętam, pamiętam… W palarni spotkałem tarocistkę, jej karta… to nie była właściwa karta, wyglądała inaczej, niż powinna.

Childermass kręci głową.

– Nie, to moja jest tą niewłaściwą. Sam ją wymyśliłem. Narysowałem. Posłuchaj…

– Nie. – Głos Jonathana z tamtego świata brzmi jak zapowiedź burzy. – Karta musi być oknem na Królewskie Trakty. Jeżeli nim nie jest, równie dobrze można ją podrzeć i rzucić na wiatr, krukom na pożarcie. Nie będę zmieniał na gorsze czegoś, co przybrało idealną postać!

– Nie rozumiesz. –  Nie rozumiesz w myślach, bo nie potrafi mu tego wytłumaczyć, nie rozumiesz, co znaczy dla tarocisty utrata karty, to jest tak, jakby wyrwać mu z głowy najważniejszą myśl i rozszarpać ją na kawałki. Nie istnieje ból porównywalny z poczuciem straty, które cię wtedy ogarnia. – Ona nie odpuści tak łatwo.

– W takim razie będziemy z nią walczyć.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Jonathanie Strange.

Gdyby ktoś mi odebrał jedną z moich kart, zniszczyłbym cały świat, próbując ją odzyskać. Nie zważałbym ani na zdrowy rozsądek, ani na własne bezpieczeństwo. Tak długo bym szukał, aż znalazłbym winnego i wyrwał mu serce przez gardło.

Nagle przychodzi mu coś do głowy. To zaledwie cień myśli, coś nie w pełni ukształtowanego, co może się rozwiać w każdej chwili, ale chwyta się tego kurczowo jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Powiedziała do mnie: rysowniku. Może gdybym spróbował odtworzyć jej kartę, narysować ją tak dobrze, jak tylko potrafię, to zrezygnowałaby z zemsty? Tylko czy taka karta stałaby się pełnoprawną częścią jej talii? Różnie z tym bywa – czasem karty akceptują zastępczynię, innym razem odrzucają, zupełnie jak w stadzie, i trudno powiedzieć, od czego zależy ich decyzja. Zwykle pomaga krew wróża, który zamierza używać talii, ale nie zawsze to pomaga. Tak samo jak nie jest regułą, że tarocista sam rysuje swoje karty – najczęściej dziedziczy je po kimś, kto używał ich wcześniej i nie sposób nawet ustalić nazwiska ich twórcy. Jaką mam gwarancję, że nowy rysunek poprawi naszą sytuację?

Mimo to, gorączkowo szuka w kieszeni ołówka. Mag z drugiego świata przygląda mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, natomiast Jonathan opowiada urywanym szeptem o palarni opium, Cichej Kobiecie i o tym, że nie pamięta, co właściwie zrobił, i w jaki sposób, ale to chyba ma coś wspólnego _z tym wszystkim_. Pierwotna magia, ciągnie gorączkowo, jakby chciał zmieścić jak najwięcej słów w jak najkrótszym czasie, to pierwotna magia, nie wiedziałem, że takie rzeczy są w ogóle możliwe, gdybym wiedział, szukałbym magii gdzie indziej, nie u Norrella, powinienem słuchać, co do mnie mówisz, powinienem częściej chodzić po mieście i rozmawiać z ludźmi, dlaczego tego nie robiłem?

– Nie zrobisz tego, Piątko Kielichów – mówi mag spod samotnego drzewa. – To przecież tak, jakbyś sam siebie złożył w ofierze.

– Już to zrobiłem – odpowiada spokojnie i wskazuje gwiazdę na piersi tamtego. – Nie pamiętasz?

Nie ma żadnej kartki, niczego, na czym można by narysować obrazek, nie ma także ołówka, który został na strychu. Za to krwi jest pod dostatkiem – dlatego Childermass macza palec we własnej ranie i zaczyna szkicować pierwszy kielich. Powierzchnia ściany jest chropowata i zniszczona, trudna do okiełznania. Tak samo jak trudno okiełznać korę samotnego drzewa, w którą krew wsiąka od razu, zamiast pozostać na powierzchni. To nic, kielichy, choć niewidoczne, nadal tam są i pozostaną tak długo, jak długo będą potrzebne.

– Childermass. – Grant staje za jego plecami. – Nie wiem, co się tu dzieje, ale to już trwa zbyt długo.

– Wiem.

– Pospiesz się więc. 

Jonathan ściska czaroworeczek Czarnej Joan, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego istnienia – mag spod samotnego drzewa ściska gwiazdę wiszącą na łańcuszku na jego piersi, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jej istnienia. Na ich twarzach przez ułamek sekundy maluje się ten sam grymas niedowierzania.

Dwa kielichy i ozdobnik, niewiele już pozostało do końca. Widzi w głowie zarysy tej karty, więc właściwie nie tyle ją tworzy, co odtwarza, starając się zachować wszystkie szczegóły; wie dobrze, jak powinna wyglądać. Bądź zadowolona, prosi w duchu nieznaną z imienia tarocistkę, przyjmij moją ofiarę, bo nie mam niczego innego, co mógłbym ci dać.

Niebo nad samotnym drzewem jaśnieje dziwnym blaskiem, znikają gdzieś burzowe chmury, które do tej pory fałszowały jego naturalny, zimno błękitny odcień. Kruki odlatują. Mag puszcza gwiazdę i, w zamian za to, wplątuje palce we włosy, patrząc ponad ramieniem Childermassa wprost na Jonathana, który  powiela ten gest. Człowiek i jego odbicie w lustrze, odbicie i jego człowiek. Wyglądają teraz identycznie: te same ogniste włosy, które żyją swoim własnym życiem, ten sam wyraz oczu, ten sam płaszcz, naznaczony gdzieniegdzie plamami krwi, te same spirale magii, otaczające całą postać. Ten sam Jonathan Strange w obu światach.

– Childermass!

– Już kończę.

Jeszcze tylko jeden kielich. Proszę, przyjmij moją ofiarę, pozwól nam odejść.

Ostatnie kreski, ostatnie krople krwi, które wsiąkają w korę, ostatnie spojrzenie na samotne drzewo, które pochyla gałęzie ku ziemi. Jesteś pewny, że to wytrzymasz, tarocisto?, słyszy wewnątrz głowy kobiecy głos, który rozpoznaje od razu. Oddałeś mu możliwość wyboru, sobie go odbierając, więc teraz nie ma już ucieczki, rysowniku, zawsze będziesz widzieć oba światy, nie przynależąc do żadnego z nich. Jesteś na to gotowy? Twoja matka miała rację: ktoś, kto żyje w taki sposób, musi oszaleć. Ale dam ci szansę. Możesz jeszcze zabrać czaroworeczek i odejść, pozwolę ci odejść, tarocisto, tobie jednemu, bo dźwigasz na barkach podobny ciężar, co i ja, chociaż robisz to o wiele krócej. Poza tym oddałeś mi moją kartę, a ja potrafię docenić taki gest. Co ty na to?

– Zostaw mnie, Grant – mówi Jonathan. – Nie jestem kaleką, do diabła, sam zejdę po tych cholernych schodach!

– Miałeś problemy z założeniem butów. _Butów_ , Merlinie. Nie dziw się, że jestem zaniepokojony twoim stanem zdrowia.

– Niepotrzebnie, czuję się o wiele lepiej. Widziałeś kule ognia? Zadziałały o wiele lepiej, niż na Półwyspie, trzeba było tylko odrobinę zmodyfikować zaklęcie… Childermass? _John?_

Chyba znam już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, kobieta śmieje się dźwięcznie, choć w jej głosie pobrzmiewa także chichot dzierlatki i zgrzytliwy rechot staruchy; trzy głosy nierozerwalnie splecione w jeden. Brzdęk, brzdęk, brzęczą bransoletki na jej nadgarstkach, brzdęk, brzdęk, brzęczą obręcze na jej kostkach, zapach opium staje się nagle bardziej wyczuwalny. Dobrze, niechaj więc będzie: odejdźcie stąd wszyscy trzej. Jaki sens miałoby ściganie tych, którzy sami sobie wyznaczyli najdotkliwszą karę i najprawdopodobniej zginą, zanim dobrną do celu? Żadnego. Dlatego uwalniam was od mojej zemsty i odsyłam moje pająki do domu.

Obudź się Piątko Kielichów.

_Otwórz oczy._

 

*

*

*

 

_Otwórz oczy._

– Childermass! Naprawdę chcesz, żebym wyważył te drzwi?

Budzi się nagle, z trudem łapiąc oddech, i od razu siada wyprostowany, jak zwykle po koszmarnym śnie. Włosy ma mokre od potu. Dłuższą chwilę zajmuje mu zorientowanie się w sytuacji: gdzie jestem?, co się stało?, dlaczego serce bije mi tak szybko, jakbym przebiegł długi dystans, nie odpoczywając ani przez moment?, aż w końcu dociera do niego, że to przecież ten sam strych, na którym ukrywają się od paru dni. Wokół panują całkowite ciemności, ale do świtu musi być blisko. Zimno się wzmaga, a za oknem słychać krakanie kruków i wron.

Wyczuwa ruch po swojej lewej stronie.

– Childermass? – słyszy głos Jonathana. – O co chodzi?

Dudnienie nie milknie. Ktoś dobija się do drzwi i wygląda na to, że nie odpuści tak łatwo.

– Grant – odpowiada, z trudem dobywając z siebie głos. – Coś się musiało stać – zrywa się z legowiska, walcząc z ogarniającą go słabością. Boli go głowa, w ustach ma sucho, jakby nie pił co najmniej przez tydzień, przed oczami wirują mu błyszczące krążki. Co się ze mną dzieje?

– Childermass, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Już, już – odpowiada raczej sobie, niż Grantowi, który nie ma szansy usłyszeć go z takiej odległości, w dodatku przez ścianę. Szybko narzuca na siebie ubranie, nie zadając sobie trudu zapinania guzików przy koszuli. Palce ma zresztą tak zgrabiałe z zimna, że zapewne i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło.

Drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, ale wieczorem zaciągnął także łańcuch, więc nie można ich otworzyć od zewnątrz. Grant sam mu przykazał taką ostrożność. Łańcuch był jego pomysłem, chociaż Childermassowi niezbyt to odpowiadało – miał wrażenie, że dobrowolnie zamykają się w pułapce, z której nie ma ucieczki. Niemniej jednak stosował się do instrukcji, żeby nie dolewać oliwy do ognia. Obaj z Grantem wiedzieli zresztą aż za dobrze, że strych to kiepski materiał na kryjówkę (trudno stamtąd uciec w razie wpadki) i prawdopodobnie dawno by go opuścili, gdyby mieli w odwodzie jakąś sensowną alternatywę.

Grant z rozmachem wpada do środka, nie czekając nawet, aż drzwi otworzą się całkowicie. Czuć od niego zapach whisky i tytoniu.

– Wiedzą – mówi bez żadnych wstępów. Widać, że ma ochotę Childermassa uderzyć za te minuty zwłoki, nie tego robi jednak. – Wiedzą, gdzie jest. Musimy go jak najszybciej przenieść w inne miejsce. Merlinie!

Omija Childermassa i podchodzi do prowizorycznego łóżka, na którym siedzi Jonathan Strange, usiłując włożyć buty. Nie idzie mu to zbyt sprawnie. Wygląda jednak o niebo lepiej, niż w ciągu dnia i chyba nie ma gorączki. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, myśli Grant, że to środek nocy, o tej porze zwykle bywa najbardziej przytomny.

– Jak się czujesz? – pyta.  – Będziesz żyć? – Tamten kiwa tylko głową. – To świetnie, bo czeka nas przeprowadzka. Powóz czeka dwie ulice stąd. Pojedziemy do mieszkania mojego znajomego, który…

– Nie – odpowiada Strange stanowczo. – Zawieźcie mnie do Ashfair.

– Co? – Grant wygląda na skonsternowanego. – Wykluczone! Jednego dnia nie panujesz nad własną magią, drugiego próbujesz się zabić, trzeciego dogorywasz, a czwartego chcesz wracać w ramiona małżonki? Chyba doszczętnie straciłeś rozum!

– Grant. Zawieź mnie do Ashfair. Proszę.

Podpułkownik nie wytrzymuje i kopie krzesło, które stoi w pobliżu. Nie panuje już nad nerwami.

– Zwariuję z tobą, Strange! – wybucha w końcu. –  Po co ja się w ogóle z tobą zadaję? Powinienem odstawić cię do Wellingtona, żeby mogli cię zamknąć w jakiejś dziurze na końcu świata albo po kryjomu strzelić ci w łeb! Dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem?

– Podpułkowniku… – zaczyna Childermass, ale Grant mu przerywa.

– Zamknij się, Childermass. Zawsze stajesz po jego stronie.

– Nie staję po żadnej stronie – odpowiada chłodno. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, kto odkrył naszą kryjówkę i kogo mam się tu spodziewać lada chwila.

Okazuje się, że – oczywiście – Henry Lascelles dowiedział się o wszystkim: to znaczy o tym, że Strange, wbrew temu, co głosił sztab Wellingtona, nie przebywa na żadnej rekonwalescencji, tylko wrócił do Londynu i wszelki ślad po nim zaginął. Drążył przy tym tak długo, aż udało mu się dojść po nitce do kłębka. Prawdopodobnie zna już właściwy adres, tak przynajmniej wywnioskowałem z jego półsłówków i, do diabła!, jeżeli blefował, robił to wyjątkowo dobrze. Tylko czekać, aż zjawi się tutaj ze swoją świtą, a ponieważ pił dzisiaj w klubie w towarzystwie znajomego oficera, który, delikatnie rzec ujmując, nie darzy mnie zbytnią estymą, będziemy mieć tu za chwilę niezłą jatkę. Oni tylko czekają, żeby przyłapać mnie na czymś, co będzie można wykorzystać przeciwko mnie… a właściwie nie tyle przeciwko mnie, co przeciwko Wellingtonowi. Daliśmy im do rąk idealny pretekst.

– Nie daliśmy – stwierdza Childermass i zaczyna zbierać ze stołu swoje rzeczy. Mimochodem patrzy przy tym na karty i nie dziwi się wcale, gdy na pierwszej z brzegu dostrzega wizerunek Diabła. – Nie daliśmy, bo jeszcze nas nie złapali. Wymkniemy się przez podwórko. Jest połączone z drugą kamienicą.

W tym momencie coś trzaska na parterze, zapewne masywne drzwi wejściowe. Słychać urywki rozmów.

Grant klnie paskudnie.

– Za późno – mówi przez zaciśnięte żeby. – Już tu są.

Childermass patrzy na Strange’a, który sięga właśnie po płaszcz. Jego ruchy są trochę niepewne, jakby uczył się wszystkiego od nowa, ale mimo wszystko zdaje się, że naprawdę dużo z nim lepiej. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

Wyczuwa, że ktoś go obserwuje i podnosi głowę.

– W takim razie pomieszamy im trochę szyki – uśmiecha się blado i nieświadomie dotyka skórzanego woreczka, który wisi na jego szyi. Ach prawda, przypomina sobie Childermass, dałem mu przecież woreczek Czarnej Joan, co też mnie podkusiło, żeby robić takie rzeczy? Przecież to tylko kości starte na proch i jakieś zioła, wszystko stare i bezużyteczne, zupełnie jak moja wróżbiarska magia. Jeżeli się stąd wydostaniemy, powiem mu, żeby wyrzucił te śmieci i nie zaprzątał sobie nimi głowy. To przecież śmieszne!

– Nie powinieneś tego robić – mówi cicho. Najchętniej położyłby obie ręce na jego ramionach i potrząsnął nim mocno, wie jednak, że nie wolno mu tego zrobić. Już nie. – Tylko sobie zaszkodzisz.

– Wierz mi, Childermass, bardziej mi zaszkodzi widok Henry’ego Lascellesa, niż proste zaklęcie plątania dróg.

Już szepcze zaklęcie, już szuka czegoś, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go w tym wesprzeć – i jego wzrok pada na lustro, które służyło im do golenia. Kładzie dłoń na tafli, jakby chciał ją ugnieść, przekształcić według własnej woli; światło tryska z jego palców. Childermass kątem oka dostrzega po drugiej stronie zwierciadła polanę i samotne drzewo z powyginanymi gałęziami, ale szybko traci je z oczu, a obraz się zamazuje.

– Chodźmy. – Strange odkłada lustro. – Trochę im zajmie, zanim zdołają się w tym połapać. Szczególnie, jeśli wcześniej trochę wypili, a zakładam, że i owszem.

Jego magia…  Coś się zmieniło. Childermass nie ma czasu rozważać tej kwestii – teraz ważniejsza jest ucieczka – ale czuje, że nastąpił jakiś przełom, którego istoty jeszcze nie pojmuje. Może gdybym rozłożył karty… Talia ukryta w kieszeni płaszcza niemal parzy, gdy przypadkiem muska ją palcami, szukając noża. Jakby chciała mu o czymś przypomnieć.

Jeszcze raz omiata izbę wzrokiem i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

 

 

 

Porucznik zaczyna się niecierpliwić.

– Gdzieś ty mnie przyprowadził, Lascelles? – rzuca z ironią, przyglądając się kamienicy ze zdziwieniem zmieszanym z odrazą. – Chcesz mi wmówić, że Jonathan Strange ukrywa się w takiej melinie? Albo Grant? Na Boga, znasz przecież Granta, on nawet wodę pija z porcelany, nie wytrzymałby w takim miejscu pięciu minut! Uznajmy, że przesadziłeś z drinkami i zapomnijmy o całej sprawie. Jestem zmęczony.

Henry dałby głowę, że Adrian Cavendish uśmiecha się w tym momencie tym swoim krzywym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem, tak bardzo dlań charakterystycznym, ale nie odwraca się, żeby to sprawdzić. Nie próbuje też tłumaczyć Harry’emu, że obraz wywiadowcy Wellingtona, jaki ukuł we własnej głowie, cokolwiek odbiega od prawdy – niech myśli, co mu się żywnie podoba! Ja i tak wiem swoje. Tak samo jak jestem pewny, że moje źródła nie kłamały i to właśnie tutaj Jonathan Strange spędził ostatni tydzień, pod opieką swego przyjaciela podpułkownika oraz służącego Norrella, z daleka od wścibskich oczu.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że kamienica wygląda naprawdę paskudnie. Człowiek czuje się brudny od samego patrzenia.

– Może byśmy tak weszli do środka? – proponuje w końcu. Nie wierzy, co prawda, że tamci nadal są gdzieś w środku, zapewne dawno zdążyli opuścić kryjówkę, ale chciałby znaleźć choć dowód na to, że jego podejrzenia są słuszne. A zresztą, kto wie? Może będziemy mieć szczęście i przyłapiemy ich na gorącym uczynku? – Skoro już tu przyjechaliśmy?

Adrian nie odpowiada, tylko od razu idzie w kierunku drzwi. Tak naprawdę to on nalegał na tę wyprawę, pozostali zgodzili się dla świętego spokoju (dżentelmen z Yorku), z ciekawości (Henry) lub dla zabawy (Harry). Po drodze zabrali ze sobą jeszcze dwóch silnorękich, którzy na co dzień pracowali w dokach, żeby uniknąć niepotrzebnych niespodzianek. W sześciu przybyli aż tutaj, a ponieważ wypili wcześniej dość dużo, nie czuli nawet zimna, chociaż pogoda nie sprzyjała nocnym spacerom czy przejażdżkom, skłaniając raczej to odpoczynku w zaciszu własnego domu.

– Zwariowaliście – kręci głową Harry, ale idzie w ślad za Adrianem. – Nie wierzę, że znajdziemy tu cokolwiek poza szczurami, ale załóżmy przez chwilę, że Strange naprawdę tu jest…

– Jest. Lub był jeszcze niedawno – wtrąca Adrian.

– No właśnie mówię! Załóżmy, że tu jest. Naprawdę myślisz, że próba pojmania maga, któremu wojna pomieszała w głowie, to dobry pomysł? Przecież może nas powystrzelać w jednej chwili albo wysłać na drugi koniec świata. Słyszałeś przecież plotki. Ten człowiek jest nieobliczalny!

– To prawda, że na Półwyspie wskrzeszał umarłych? – pyta dżentelmen z Yorku, wyraźnie podniecony. – Żeby wydobyć z nich informacje?

– Prawda – odpowiada Harry. – Mój przyjaciel widział to na własne oczy.

Wchodzą do środka.

Jezu, jak tu cuchnie, myśli Lascelles, ze wstrętem przyglądając się ścianom ozdobionym gdzieniegdzie malowniczym grzybem; klatki schodowej nie odświeżano chyba odkąd powstała; schody wyglądają na niestabilne, jakby miały się lada chwila zawalić. Aż strach pomyśleć, jak wygląda w środku! Naprawdę mieszkają tu jacyś ludzie?

Mieszkają. Jest bardzo późno – czy raczej bardzo wcześniej – ale nawet o tej porze zza ścian dobiegają odgłosy ludzkiego życia: szczęk naczyń, urywane rozmowy, kaszel, nawet płacz dziecka. Lascelles wyprzedza Adriana i pierwszy wspina się na piętro, notując w pamięci każdy szczegół, żeby potem wykorzystać to w dramacie lub, jeszcze lepiej, w jakiejś politycznej satyrze. Podobno Childermass wynajął strych, płacąc za kilka dni z góry. Sprawa musiała być bardzo poważna, skoro zdecydował się na takie ryzyko.

W jakim stanie jest Strange? Co się wydarzyło pod Waterloo – i nieco później? Dlaczego pomaga mu właśnie służący Norrella? Pytania mnożą się w nieskończoność. Gdybym umiał przycisnąć Childermassa, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu, ale niestety moje groźby trafiają w próżnię – tego człowieka nie da się zastraszyć, a o przekupieniu go nie ma nawet mowy. Prędzej da się pokroić na kawałki, niż powie cokolwiek, zresztą podobnie jak Grant – ten dla odmiany będzie kręcił i odwracał kota ogonem, tak długo, aż wszyscy uwierzą w jego wersję wydarzeń, och, znam dobrze jego metody. Jedno jest pewne – cokolwiek robi, na pewno działa bez wiedzy dowództwa. Dlatego musi chodzi albo o szaleństwo i mroczną magię, albo, albo…

O obyczajowy skandal? 

Parska cicho, na własny użytek, bo doprawdy tylko tego brakuje, żeby się  okazało, że Strange ma podobne upodobania, co Adrian Cavendish. To by było po prostu komiczne! A jednocześnie pozwoliłoby mi rozprawić się z nim raz na zawsze, myśli z uciechą, pogrzebałbym go żywcem, suchej nitki bym na nim nie zostawił, wszyscy czytaliby moje artykuły. Jonathan Strange – _persona non grata._ Nikt by nie stanął w jego obronie, nawet sir Walter Pole! Nawet Wellington. Jego kariera w jednej chwili dobiegłaby końca.

– Ej, ej, a gdzie to wędrują po obcym domu! Pozwolił im ktoś?

Lascelles, nie myśląc wiele, wyciąga pistolet i rzuca przez zęby: zejdź mi z drogi!, ale mężczyzna, który ukazuje się na schodach, nie zamierza go słuchać. Nie mija zresztą kilka sekund, a u jego boku staje kompan o szpetnej gębie, który wygląda jeszcze groźniej niż tamten – a w dodatku w ręku ściska drewnianą pałkę. Tego mi tylko brakowało, przemyka Lascellesowi przez głowę, marnowania czasu na przepychanki z biedotą. Przecież ich nie zastrzelę w publicznym miejscu!

Było dwóch, teraz jest już trzech, czterech, pięciu, widocznie w jednym z mieszkań urządzono spotkanie mocno zakrapiane wódką, które przeciągnęło się do rana. Raz po raz wytacza się stamtąd ktoś nowy, wietrząc zapowiedź bitki. Lascelles czuje na ramieniu dłoń Cavendisha. Gdyby gorzej znał Adriana, pomyślałby, że tamten zachęca go do odwrotu, ale, na Boga!, zna go przecież lepiej niż siebie samego, więc nawet nie przychodzi mu to do głowy. Cavendish prędzej by zdechł, niż przepuścił podobną awanturę.

Nas jest sześciu, ich ośmiu. Całkiem niezła proporcja. Lascelles czuje, że po jego ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło – za to głowę ma spokojną i gotową do wszelkich kalkulacji. Może to jest właśnie to, czego teraz potrzebuję, myśli jeszcze, zanim wyprowadza pierwszy cios, może właśnie po to tutaj przyszedłem, żeby się trochę rozgrzać. Strange’a pewnie i tak dawno tu nie ma. Na miejscu Granta wywiózłbym go daleko stąd i udawał, że nic się nie stało, a może nawet, może…

Nie kończy, bo musi się bronić. Obok niego Adrian wywija szablą, śmiejąc się dziko, jakby na całym świecie nie istniało nic wspanialszego od tej chwili, od krwi harcującej w żyłach i poczucia, że śmierć jest bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Ten śmiech dźwięczy mu w uszach jeszcze długo potem, gdy zlani potem i krwią docierają na strych, zataczając się jak pijani i obijając o meble, ściany, o siebie nawzajem. Harry zaczyna nawet śpiewać, chociaż szybko go uciszają, bo potwornie fałszuje.

– Popatrz tylko, brandy! – zauważa porucznik i schyla się, żeby podnieść butelkę turlającą się po podłodze. – Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, to przecież ulubiona brandy Granta! Chyba miałeś rację!

Lascelles nie komentuje, tylko uśmiecha się kącikami ust. Nieważne, gdzie się skryjesz, Jonathanie Strange, dopadnę cię prędzej czy później, ciebie i tego służącego, który działa mi na nerwy, odkąd po raz pierwszy przekroczyłem próg domu Gilberta Norrella. Zniszczę was obu. I ciebie także, Grant, och, ciebie zostawię sobie na deser i zniszczę na samym końcu. Potem podchodzi do ściany i przez chwilę wodzi palcami po rysunku, który przedstawia kielichy; pięć kielichów otoczonych winoroślą, zamkniętych w ramach prostokąta. Farba jest świeża, niemal ciepła i  klei się do palców. Wygląda jak krew, myśli z odrazą i unosi rękę do twarzy, tak, to przecież zapach krwi, nie można go pomylić z niczym innym.

 

*

 

Jest już całkiem jasno, gdy docierają do rozstajów dróg. Dopiero wtedy Grant nakazuje woźnicy, żeby zatrzymał konie.

– Musimy się rozstać, Merlinie – oświadcza. – Byłoby zbyt podejrzane, gdybym nagle zniknął z Londynu.

– Wiem – odpowiada Jonathan. I dodaje z udaną irytacją: – Nie musisz mnie niańczyć, Grant, znam drogę do własnego domu!

– Nadal uważam, że to kiepski pomysł. – Pułkownik marszczy brwi.

– A ja nadal ignoruję twoje przestrogi. Nie kłóćmy się, proszę. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się stało. Nie teraz.

Grant wzrusza ramionami, ale nie mówi już nic więcej, bo wie dobrze, że skoro Jonathan uparł się, że wróci do Ashfair, to nic nie zdoła zmienić jego decyzji. Uparty osioł! Chcąc się z nim pożegnać, podpułkownik nieoczekiwanie przyciąga go do siebie na parę sekund, co wypada dość niezręcznie, jednak żaden z nich nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Woźnica cmoka niecierpliwie, widać spieszno mu ruszać w drogę. Ma rację: nie ma sensu tkwić tu w nieskończoność, szczególnie, że pogoda z każdą chwilą psuje się coraz bardziej i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wszyscy utoniemy w błocie.  

– Nie zrób niczego głupiego – mówi jeszcze, uderzając dłonią o ścianę powozu. – Bardzo cię proszę!

Childermass, który dotąd milczał jak zaklęty, nagle zrywa się z miejsca i wyskakuje z powozu. Starannie unika przy tym wzroku Strange’a, który wydaje się tak samo zaskoczony jego zachowaniem, jak i Grant.

– Na mnie także już pora – mówi na pozór obojętnie. – Mogę się z panem zabrać, podpułkowniku?

Grant patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Myślałem, że dopilnujesz, żeby Jonathan dotarł do Ashfair w jednym kawałku…

– Pan Strange sam potrafi o siebie zadbać. – Childermass przerywa mu trochę zbyt gwałtownie. – A ja mam swoje obowiązki wobec pana Norrella. Ostatnio bardzo je zaniedbywałem.

– Jak sobie chcesz, Childermass. – Grant jeszcze raz uderza w ścianę powozu, tym razem ze złością. – Ale przyznam, że nic już z tego nie rozumiem. Skoro chcesz jechać ze mną, to się zbieraj, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu! I od razu uprzedzam, że wyrzucę cię na przedmieściach, bo tylko tego by brakowało, żeby ktoś nas razem zobaczył.

– Bardzo dobrze, sir. Odpowiada mi taki układ.

Grant klnie pod nosem i odchodzi, żeby zająć się koniem. Childermass chce pójść w jego ślady, rzucając tylko krótkie: Powodzenia, panie Strange! Niech pan na siebie uważa!, ale gdy tylko podpułkownik znika w oddali, Jonathan chwyta go za rękę i przytrzymuje z całej siły. Nie mam więc wyjścia i muszę spojrzeć mu w oczy, choć wiem dobrze, co w nich zobaczę: _polanę, samotne drzewo z poskręcanymi konarami i kruki krążące w poszukiwaniu ofiary. Powiew znad Faerie. Cień świata po drugiej stronie_.

Nie mam racji. Oczy Jonathana Strange’a są takie, jak zwykle – szarozielone.  I nie odbija się w nich nic, poza moją własną twarzą.

– O co chodzi, Childermass? Dlaczego chcesz wracać? Myślałem, że…

– Już mnie pan nie potrzebuje, panie Strange – przerywam mu szybko. – Pogodził się pan ze swoją magią. Jest pan na dobre drodze, żeby odzyskać zdrowie.

Strange zagryza wargi.

– Myślałem, że wytłumaczysz mi, co się właściwie stało – mówi z wyrzutem. – Niewiele pamiętam, jeszcze mniej rozumiem. Nie mogę zajmować się pierwotną magią, zupełnie nie znając jej natury!

Childermass uśmiecha się nieznacznie, chociaż bardziej przypomina to grymas bólu, niż cokolwiek innego. Wzruszenie chwyta mnie za gardło, choć zupełnie nie potrafię określić jego przyczyny.

– Rozumie pan wszystko, co trzeba – chrypię i wyciągam rękę, żeby dotknąć zgrubienia, które rysuje się pod koszulą Jonathana, dokładnie tam, gdzie bije jego serce. Czaroworeczek Czarnej Joan. Mój czaroworeczek. – I nie potrzebuje pan ani ksiąg Norrella, ani moich kart, żeby uprawiać magię. Do zobaczenia, panie Strange! Ufam, że wkrótce znowu się zobaczymy.

Niebo jest szare i kłębią się na nim deszczowe chmury. Czarna plamka powozu niknie coraz bardziej, aż w końcu staje się tylko niedostrzegalnym punkcikiem na horyzoncie, podobnym do łebka od szpilki. Za to drzewo, samotne drzewo z powykręcanymi konarami, widać bardzo wyraźnie; wyrasta tuż obok moich nóg, zasilając korzeniami wszystkie inne drzewa. Kruki, które dotąd odpoczywały na jego gałęziach, teraz zrywają się do lotu, całą chmarę ruszając w ślad za oddalającym się powozem Jonathana Strange’a. Przecinają niebo na pół. Z daleka wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś, w akcie desperacji, skaleczył płótno nożem, upuszczając mu krwi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 06.12.2015 r._

 

 


End file.
